The Shadow of the Past
by Last Butterfly
Summary: Modern AU,no bending. The first chapter is the background of the two characters and the base of the story. How did Zuko gain his scar? What happened to Katara's and Sokka's mother? - Read it to find out! Zutara, Zuko x Katara - New summary after chapter2
1. Cruel Fate

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.

* * *

**The Shadow of the Past  
**

**_Chapter 1 - Cruel Fate_  
**

Story by Last Butterfly

* * *

**Summary**: Modern AU, no bending. The first chapter is the background of the two characters, and it is the base of the story. How did Zuko gain his scar? What happened to Katara's and Sokka's mother? Read it to find out! - Zutara, Zuko x Katara

* * *

It was well after midnight when a pair of golden eyes popped open. The twelve-year-old boy sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes with pale hands when he heard a noise.

He silently went to his door and by the time it stood ajar, he heard that noise again, coming from downstairs and it mixed with muffled voices… he guessed from the kitchen.

He slowly walked out of the room, taking the steps leading downstairs when he recognized the voices. The lower, soothing one belonged to his mother while the other… the rougher one was his father's without a doubt.

He just reached the end of the stairs when the last let out an angered grunt, and hardly did he take another step, he could hear a muffled cry and the sudden moving of furniture…

--

Ursa backed away from her chair while looking wide eyed at her husband. She raised a shaking hand to her reddening cheek, which already seemed swollen because of his hit. When she felt the metallic taste of her blood she realized that her lower lip was throbbing with a good reason.

"Y-you… you've promised…" She whispered but her weakened voice only made Ozai's lips curl into an evil smile. "You've promised that was the last time!" In the meantime a low whistle of a teapot slowly became louder in the kitchen, covering the noise of his chair as he stood up…

He had been taller than her, his broad shoulders and his bare upper body made him more intimidating in the orange light of the kitchen's lamp. When he walked towards her, she stumbled backwards until her lower back reached the counter. She peeked behind her before taking one step to the side – closer to the filled basin – then let out a gasp as he stepped right before her.

When he raised one of his hands she defensively put hers before her, but instead of hitting her again he held her wrists, making her freeze as his other hand rose. This time he stroked the side of her face then, while holding her chin, he first turned her head to the side – to have a look at her cheek – then back to look in her eyes.

His golden ones showed nothing though. No regret, no shame, not even anger. Only his voice rang cold as he slightly raised her chin. "You know why you got that, don't you?"

She couldn't help it when tears appeared in the corner of her eyes. "You're drunk…" She let out only a whisper while her lower lip started trembling. It was then – as his grip strengthened upon her chin and wrists – that she cried out again. "Stop, please!"

"My brother…" He hissed while leaning closer to her face. "My own brother questioned my today! He dared to ask what _I _had done to you…" His hand quickly let go of her chin only to grab in her hair. "What did you tell him?!"

"Nothing!" She yelled and tears rolled down her cheek as he yanked her head backwards. "I swear I didn't say anything! But he had accidentally seen my arm and…"

"Accidentally?" He sneered before shoving her hardly to the side. She fell on the ground, only avoiding the counter's edge by sheer luck.

The teapot's whistle rang in her ears. She looked up at him and as he came closer, towering over her, she scooted backwards but he grabbed her, pulling her to her knees before yelling at her. "Don't lie to me, bitch!"

"O-ozai, please…!" She begged as he raised his arm beside his head…

"Stop!"

For a moment both of them froze at the third voice, but then Ursa slightly paled as her husband turned his head with a narrow look. "Zuko…" His grip upon her arm loosened, but he did not let go.

Their son stood in the doorway with his side towards them so that one of his hands they could not see…

"Go… back to bed, my love…" She said on a voice like nothing had happened, but it still sounded weaker than usual. "We're fine…"

The edge of Ozai's lips curled upwards. "You've heard you mother…" The boy's gaze moved to his mother then back at him. "Now get out."

Zuko clenched his jaw raising his chin as his father turned his back on him. "No."

Ursa's heart skipped a beat. "What?" Her husband's voice showed surprise… and anger. Her eyes rounded as the boy lifted his other arm, pointing straight at his father with a baseball bat, which he hid behind him before. "I said no." His father's eyes narrowed as he went on. "I'm warning you…" He said then held the bat in both of his hands – raising it beside his head – and the fact that those were shaking had only been visible in that moment. "Leave her alone!"

"Or else what?" When his father's cold, golden eyes suddenly met his, he unintentionally shuddered, which made Ozai let out a laugh. "You disrespectful brat…" He finally let go of his wife, turning towards their son, and his usually smooth voice sounded rough, fuelled by his now uncontrolled anger. "It is time you learn your lesson!"

The boy's grip strengthened upon the handle of the bat as his father headed towards him with his fists clenching by his sides. The teapot whistled so loud that it completely hid a low noise as Ursa got a hold of a frying pan.

He suddenly stopped beside the stove and his gaze drifted to the side when his son's lips parted. After that everything happened too fast…

Just before his wife could have used her temporary 'weapon' against him, Ozai whirled in his place, caught her hand and with twisting her wrist made her drop it. She cried out before he pushed her and her son's eyes turned round when she fell to the ground, hitting the back of her head. By the time her eyes opened again… it was already too late.

Zuko almost let go of the bat in his hands. "Mom!" He gritted his teeth and tears appeared in his eyes when his father's lips turned into a frown while facing him. Without even thinking he ran towards Ozai, with the bat ready in his hands.

But he was reckless. He almost blindly headed for him, only thinking about his mother's safety, not his own.

He realized too late when his father grabbed the heated teapot from the stove, and when he finally got close enough to hit, the man's hand shot forward with it…

All Zuko remembered after that was the pain and a scream on a voice which he first did not realize as his own. Then everything went blank…

* * *

The blue eyed little girl held her knees against her chest and bit her lower lip with a smile as she heard her brother's nearing footsteps. They were playing hide and seek while their mother left to the shop, and she climbed into the kitchen counter.

And in the meantime their father used out his little free time, finally reading into one of the many books he wanted to finish for ages. He was sitting in the garden for half an hour now, but forgot to turn off the TV inside, which was the only source of noise in the house.

When she heard her brother's faint voice, she realized that Sokka got tired of looking for her, because she heard him ask their father about where she might have been and then heard a low creaking noise which meant that the boy sat down outside too.

A pout came to her lips and when she slowly climbed out of her hiding place she heard through the window that both her brother and father started chuckling on something. She crossed her arms but a smile appeared on her face as she decided to go outside, crossing the living room.

When excited voices and shouts sounded from the television she turned her gaze there to see what was going on. But as she could recognize the familiar scene there, her smile faded at once. One of her hands reached up to her neck where a necklace hung with a blue pendant – she always did that when she'd been worried.

"Hey, Katara!" Sokka stepped in the room with a big smile on his face. "I knew you'd grow tired of… waiting…" His voice trailed away as he looked at the TV too, and his mouth stayed open.

On the news, right in front of the grocery store where they usually went, a lot of people were running around, mostly in uniforms.

"…_we just got informed that the robber was indeed shot by the riot force to be stopped, but apparently that truly was the second one of the gunfire. The ambulance is heading towards the hospital in this very moment with the victim of the first. She – as we were told – is a local citizen, mother of two…"_

When the scream of his daughter reached his ears, Hakoda threw the book away while jumping to his feet and ran inside, fearing from the worst.

He would have never imagined how far his worries lied from the truth…

* * *

Ursa felt horrible. Her fingers trembled above her knees upon her dark skirt, and in those final moments she was suddenly more aware of the wooden seating she pressed into at the trial.

Even though her brother-in-law, Iroh placed a reassuring hand on one of her shoulders many times when those shook, she felt she had no control over herself… or this situation.

Her heartbeat continuously drummed in her ears while she shivered in the middle of July. But every time she dared to bring her gaze to the side, peeking at her husband, his eyes met hers… and when he let a smile come to his lips all these feelings worsened.

Her hands desperately clenched upon a small bag in her lap. Not like she'd have anything expensive in it or something like that… she just needed something to hold onto. But as she'd remembered that she put a letter into it before, her hands let go of it at once.

That letter was sent to her by _him._ She didn't know how he could send it to her while in custody, but the threatening words written by his very hands burned themselves in her mind.

_No matter what's going to happen that day: You belong to me.  
We made an oath before God, Ursa. Till death do as apart, remember?  
I'm going to return. And there will be no place for you to hide…_

When the judge said out the word 'guilty', she heard Iroh heave a sigh, and was grateful for his low soothing voice from behind her.

Her eyes moved back to Ozai again. The man didn't move a muscle and his face remained emotionless as he was told the penalty: twelve years in prison.

_Twelve years… Just as much as our son's age._ One single tear slowly made its way down Ursa's cheek. _Who you've scarred for life…_

* * *

Katara sat on a bench at the playground's edge. Her tears silently fell from her eyes while she hugged her knees up to her chin. She was wearing black clothes, and even her favourite blue hairclips were changed to that colour which held up her usual hair-loopies… she only didn't let go of her necklace.

Once it belonged to her grandmother, then her mother. She was supposed to get it at her eleventh birthday, but her mother changed her mind and gave it to her months earlier. This was the last thing she ever got from her mother…

She didn't even lift a hand to whip her tears away, just let her eyes wander from one child to the other who yelled and played happily. She envied them… especially those who were taken care of by their mothers: hugs, smiles and strokes… Her tears always strengthened upon seeing these things.

But then… her gaze stopped on one particular person: a boy. He wore a pair of blue jeans, a red T-shirt and trainers, and sat with his back leaning to the wall at the other side of the ground.

His raven hair fell freely around his face, and beside his also sorrowful expressions, she could see – as the wind blew – that the skin around his left eye was covered by a scar, which was even darker red on his eyelid. He seemed to be alone too.

They say that the eyes are the window to the soul. Maybe that's why when the boy's golden eyes met her blue ones, for a moment she forgot about the world. She had seen the pain and sadness in his eyes just as she was sure he had too…

He slightly straightened in his place as he was holding the glance of the tanned skinned girl. First he felt the urge to just jump up and run away like he did lately…

Ever since they moved here he tried to avoid people, even his sister, Azula… He made the decision of not telling the girl the origin of the scar upon his face. She had always loved their father more, and the divorce was more than enough for her. Since that she kept on taunting him about everything he did.

But for some odd reasons, his legs didn't seem to move that time. Her ocean blue eyes showed something unlike any other person since he gained his mark… and when the girl – though he saw that her cheeks were tainted with tears – made a smile at him, his expressions softened. Then as she lifted a hand and made a small wave, he raised one of his hands too and was about to wave back when…

An also tanned skinned hand grabbed her wrist. "There you are!" She saw that the boy at the other side of the ground tensed before she looked up at the hands' owner: Sokka. "How many times do I have to ask you not to wander around alone, Katara? Gran-Gran was worried sick!" But his brotherly frown disappeared as he saw her still teary eyes, which she whipped with her other hand quickly while standing up.

"I'm sorry Sokka…" She said with a sniff, and peeked back to where she was looking in the last minutes… but the boy was not there anymore. She looked around so that she might see which direction he had left, but there was no sign of him.

Seeing the sad expression on her face, her brother wrapped an arm around her before slowly leading her away. "Come, Gran-Gran promised pancakes to me…"

* * *

**_A/N: Hi there! This is my new fan fiction, and my first AU one... _**

**_I know it started quite dark... but this chapter is the base of the story and the whole Alternate Universe. Zuko is 12 and Katara is 10 here, but in the next chapters we will have a little jump in time. (Namely 7 years. XD) Where the two of them are together for some time now... I want to concentrate on them and how the other's family members would act around them...  
(Oh, and Gran-Gran is with Pakku! Because they rock! 3)_**

**_If it will contain any other shippings, it will probably be Tokka. - If you ask why then I say that this whole fic was born from a little fangirlish talk with one of my friends, and she is a Tokka shipper; and I love every Sokka ships, so no 'boo'ing, m'kay? I'll concentrate on Zutara!  
_**

**_So be so kind as to give me some feedback (reading reviews is the best part in writing! I am serious!) that way I'll have more ideas how to go on, and you'll get the next chapter faster. Thanks for your time!_**


	2. Seven Years Later

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.

* * *

**The Shadow of the Past  
**

**_Chapter 2 - Seven Years Later_  
**

Story by Last Butterfly

* * *

**Summary**: Seven years passed since that tragic night in Zuko's life, and he and Katara had been together for a year now.  
But after this peaceful time a shadow neared them from the past he tried so hard to forget... - Zutara, Zuko x Katara Modern AU

* * *

The sun was slowly setting above the city while the now 17-year-old Katara sat above a couple of opened books and exercise books at the table within her boyfriend's room. Her right leg moved in the rhythm of the music they were listening to as she explained a problem she had to solve.

She had never been good at maths – she did not even want to be either – but it had always came easily to Zuko who promised he would help her with it.

He on the other hand was lying on his bed and though whenever she asked if she got it right so far he hemmed, nodded or agreed on other ways; the only thing, which seemed to concern him was the thin, silver anklet with a little flame shaped medallion on it. He gave it to her at her last birthday, and she nearly never took it off.

An almost dreamy smile appeared on his face as his eyes slowly trailed up from her ankle up her beautiful, dark skinned leg and only stopped at her neck. Her hair was in a long braid, but at one side she had one shorter hair-lock, which she could never add to her braid. He loved to kiss her there…

"So this is where I'm stuck." She said before peeking back at him, but to her surprise he only hemmed with a nod again. And from the look in his eyes she already got the feeling that he didn't hear her. So she turned back to her papers and said on the same voice like before. "So that's why three times three is _ten._"

And he answered: "Sure."

She closed loudly the upper book before turning in her chair towards him. "You don't even listen to me!" The smile faded from his face as he got up. "Look, I told you this test was important, and you have said you would help me!"

"You know three times more than the last time already…" He said as he walked up to her then kneeled down before her feet. "And you still have two days left. You have nothing to worry about." He got a hold of her right hand which was lying in her lap.

"Do you think so?" She asked with a slight frown and as she even bit her lower lip, he blew a kiss at the inner side of her wrist.

"I know so…" He said with only a whisper. Her blue eyes met his amber ones as he leaned towards her to meet her lips with his, and he felt her smile as he did so. As one of his hands slowly made its way up her leg then her outer thigh she broke their contact with a laugh, but he didn't let her squirm too far away before kissing her neck just where he wanted to.

"Zuko, stop…" She giggled, slightly pushing on his chest so that he couldn't reach her neck, but it only made him change to her jaw line. "Y-you are distracting me!"

"That would be the point." He made a nod between two kisses before instead of pushing, her hands only clenched in his shirt. "You have _another_ serious matter to attend to right now… just letting you know."

This time though she leaned away, but peeked to the side with a half-smile as he gave her his pleading look. "Well, I'm just thinking about what _your mother_ would say now…"

She tried to make him forget his plans, but as he made a smirk she understood that it had been in vain. "She'd say that you shouldn't push yourself too hard Sweetness, you need to have some fun too…" Then as his lips returned to her skin, tenderly sucking at her collarbone, she arched towards him as his arms trailed around her waist and back. "And I know a really good way to help you get rid of some tension…" She shuddered as he purred in her ear. Then she let out a squeal while her arms encircled his neck as he suddenly lifted her up from the chair bridal style.

She saw through half-lidded eyes that he headed towards the bed while he caressed her neck and earlobe. "I knew… I shouldn't have listened to you…" She breathed before capturing his lips with hers, melting into a passionate kiss of her lover…

* * *

Ursa was holding a big paper sack with both of her hands as she headed for the house. She saw that the only source of light inside belonged to her son's room, meaning he was at home.

Her lips curled into a smile. So many things had happened in the last seven years… Azula found herself friends indeed rather quickly, and she had spent most of her time with them ever since. And Zuko… well, things didn't go as smoothly with him as she had first thought, and she could not say she was not afraid. That scar changed him a lot…

He got into fights and made more enemies than friends. She was thankful for Iroh's help, because he became more of a father figure to the teen than her husband had been. Though Zuko had always loved her and his sister, he needed someone to lead his way, someone he could respect and trust.

She walked in the kitchen, and turned on the lamp with one of her elbows before pushing the door closed with a leg. She slowly unpacked the groceries she brought then opened a box of cookies, placing them on an oval plate…

But all these problems slowly came to an end when he had met _her_, Katara...

Because after that – well, after a problematic period of getting known of each other – he finally let go of his anger and mistrust. Then with time she became more important to him than any other… and for about a year now – she was not entirely sure since when, because there had been a gap between her realization and when they figured it out themselves – the two of them were in love. But this was for another story to tell…

As for today, Zuko told her that his girlfriend – she always had to smile as he used this certain word – would learn at home because of a 'stupid' maths test instead of letting him occupy her.

So with that knowledge – and because there was no sign of the change in that day's plans – Ursa, as any good mother in her place, headed for her son's room with a plate full of pastries.

And because of the music inside, she only heard the first moan as she'd opened the door, stepping in the room…

It took her only a second to realize her grieve mistake by just a peek at the two completely naked teens upon the bed, with Katara on top.

Followed by two gasps and the sudden pull on the sheets, Ursa closed her eyes shut, even covering them with a hand. "Oh my god…"

"Mom!" Zuko let out a yell, and his mother instantly stumbled backwards towards the door.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I-I didn't know…" For a moment her shock confused her a little bit more as her back bumped into the doorframe. "I'll… I'll just put this down…" She mumbled as her hand placed the cookies down the table beside her by reflex, before finally getting out with still closed eyes. "I'm sorry!"

Only when the door was closed did she dare to open her amber eyes again, which stood in a strong contrast with the deep blush upon her usually pale skin.

Thoughts ran through her mind like: _How could I walk in on my own son?_ And… _Oh, my god, how can they already do that?_ But in the end, as her face returned to its original colour, she could not deny that… all right, maybe a part of her was proud even in that moment… Her son was in love, and with a girl both she and Uncle Iroh found lovely too.

But then the thought changed to what would she feel if it had been Azula and someone? The forming smile on her lips faded as she thought about either of the mothers of Azula's friends and their reactions...

Mai's mother probably would have fallen out of her always calm and cold attire for a single minute before explaining how horribly ashamed she had felt. And Ty Lee's mother… a woman who, after giving birth to seven daughters, still looked that good would have probably stopped in the doorway with a huge smile before saying something like: 'Yes dear, you've got it all right. Just go on!'

She muffled a laugh in her hand, before reaching back to the kitchen where she was about to do the dishes, mop up… or maybe cook a turkey. Her main goal was simply not to get out of there for about the next twenty four hours… or until her son showed himself.

Because they were going to have a serious talk nonetheless.

* * *

When Zuko finally appeared, this time fully clothed, he was rubbing the back of his neck, avoiding Ursa's eyes. "Mom…"

She stopped what she was doing. "Oh Zuko, I'm so sorry!" She said again, but it made the boy's ears turn to a crimson colour. "I completely thought you're alone, and that music covered the sounds and I…"

"It's… all right." He finally murmured, but his unsure voice and still shaggy hair made her smile. _He had grown so much…_

But as the silence grew between them, she crossed her arms with a slight frown. "Zuko, you know I don't want to tell you what to do or not to do…" She made a sigh as his glance returned to her. "I just hope you're not doing anything stupid. You're far too young to…"

"I've thought that far ahead. I'm not that irresponsible…!" He started a bit loud but then he rather brought his attention to the wall than his mother. "I've made… certain precautions."

"Well, I've hoped so, young man." She placed her hand to her hip. "Because you wouldn't want to ruin your lives by getting her pregnant, would you?"

And that was the moment when the outer door opened again, revealing an also pale skinned girl, with golden eyes and raven hair. She was wearing a pair of black jeans and a red sleeveless top, and one of her ears was plugged in with her iPod as a small but playful smile tucked at the edge of her lips. "So who did Zuzu get pregnant?"

"Azula!" He said through gritted teeth, but his fingers unclenched as Ursa's hand fell on his shoulder.

"No one is pregnant, dear…" She started, but Azula interrupted her.

"Yet." She smirked making her brother scowl, and her mother frown too.

"Teasing won't explain why _you_ are late on the other hand." She said, but her daughter only shrugged.

"We were trying out Mai's new car… it's a Porsche." She said, arching an eyebrow at her brother, who only rolled his eyes. "If someone had a better taste then he could drive around the city with it either. But if you're so attached to your little peasant girl…"

His good eye twitched. "Take that back, right now!" He shouted, and only their mother's hand held him back this time.

"Azula! How could you say such a thing?" She asked with slight disbelief.

"All right, all right…" The girl said crossing her arms, then let out a bigger amount of breath, blowing one of her bangs to the side more. "That might have been a bit harsh." She admitted with a glance to the side, but her smile returned anyway. "I'm just saying… if you've gotten bored with that water girl of yours, I think you would still have a chance with Mai…"

"I couldn't care less!" Zuko snapped when Ursa stepped forward.

"That was enough, both of you!" Her eyebrows knitted together before she turned towards her daughter. "Azula, go to your room."

Her mouth stayed open. "So, _he_ started creating the next generation, and _I_ get sent to my room?!"

Her mother lifted a hand, rubbing her forehead. "Your brother and I still have to…"

"Don't tire yourself with explanations." Azula said angrily while getting out of the kitchen. "I've gotten used to it already!"

Before Ursa could have said another word, her daughter slammed the door behind her then they could hear her footsteps as she hurried upstairs.

She heaved a heavy sigh before looking back at her son. His previous anger was long gone, and he offered her a small smile. Azula's words always affected him when he heard them, but with time the damage faded, and he never stayed really mad at her for too long.

But back to their little talk… "Zuko," Her golden look showed worry and tiredness. "You wouldn't hurt her, would you?"

"I love her." He said while returning her gaze. "And she loves me too." This time he embraced his mother, and she let herself smile as he went on. "I would sooner die than let her come to any harm…"

They slowly let go, and Ursa looked up at her son, whose face was covered by a flame shaped scar above his left eyes, ever since he had stood out for her and against his own father, once she had lost hope. Whatever he did, she trusted his decision.

"Where is she?" She asked lowly.

He only looked to the side before explaining the situation…

* * *

Katara was sitting at the edge of the bathtub. She had been sure that she would not regret her decisions, especially not those which concluded him…

He had been the first one to fully understand her, and she was stunned many times because he seemed to know her even better than herself.

She did not regret that she had met him, or that she had started going out with him. And she knew she could never regret their first time; because of him, it was wonderful… She even knew that sooner or later their family would figure things out, but that his mother found it out this way…

She hid her face in her hands as it flushed again. She had questioned herself many times… she would have given everything if she had known what her own mother would have said about them. Would she have understood her? Encouraged or scolded her? Or would have done all of these with worry inside of her…?

But even if it had been her mother who saw them… "Oh no… no, no, no!" Her hands rubbed her eyes fiercely. She had never felt so horrible in her life.

That was the moment when a low knock sounded upon the bathroom door. "Zuko, give me five more minutes, ok?" She asked weakly as she sniffed. Then her arms wrapped around herself with a gulp as the door opened… because it hadn't been her boyfriend, but his mother who came in. She got to her feet at once. "U-ursa…" She stuttered nervously as she felt an urge to explain things, but the older woman lifted a hand, making her stop.

"Before you would say anything…" She started, and as she saw teary blue eyes turning to the side, her expressions softened completely. "Let me tell you how terribly sorry I am."

Katara's lips parted as Zuko's mother smiled at her as if nothing would have happened. "I should have known better after 19 years of being a mother to knock before running in a teenaged boy's room!"

The dark skinned girl let out a small chuckle before she spoke again. "Even though I do not completely agree with your decision…" The girl bit her lip but didn't say a word as Ursa went on. "But I have been young once too." She made a small smile and she took Katara's hand in both of hers. "And I could not be happier with his choice."

Finally she was able to smile up at Zuko's mother, but the corner of her blue eyes stubbornly felt with tears again…

"Oh, honey…" Ursa's voice softened and without thinking, she pulled her in her embrace. "Don't cry… it's Ok."

Katara's arms returned the hug while a single tear ran down her cheek.

"I'm sorry…" Ursa said with only a whisper, and the girl didn't feel bad anymore. By the time they pulled away she was smiling up at the woman, who dared to go on.

"And forgive me, but… better safe than sorry." Zuko's mother said while looking at her seriously. "Do you take pills, or…" Her voice trailed away and her eyebrows rose to make Katara finish the question herself.

"No, we are…" The girl averted her gaze while her cheeks burned. "Using that _other_ thing…"

Ursa nodded before asking. "Have you been at the doctor yet?"

"Well…" Katara started before her face returned normal. "Toph said she would come with me if she doesn't have to actually do anything there… but she is away for a month with her parents." She said then started looking at her hands. "Then I thought about asking Suki, but… that would be like back-stabbing Toph with Sokka's ex, and…"

She would have continued like that, Ursa interrupted her with a smile on her face. "Would you want me to go with you?"

Her eyes rounded. "You would?"

As the woman made a nod, she quickly found herself in another, this time happier embrace.

No words were exchanged after this. The good thing in this whole unfortunate situation had been that the two women's bound only strengthened further.

* * *

When the duo finally appeared downstairs, Zuko got to his feet, but only when Katara offered him a smile did he let his lips curl upwards too.

"Are you all right?" He asked as she walked to him. Ursa only smiled at them as the girl's arms wrapped around her son's neck.

After pressing his forehead to hers with a loving glance, he looked at his mother while pulling away. "I'll walk Katara home then I'll be back, ok?" He said and as he got a small nod as an answer, the two teens left the house with their hands intertwined.

The dark haired woman stayed at the bottom of the stairs with her hand upon the railing until she let a sigh escape her. Then she made her way towards her daughter's room…

Loud music sounded from the hi-fi on one of her shelves while Azula was lying on her stomach upon her double bed. The cordless phone was kept beside her ear by her shoulder as her hands were occupied with dying her fingernails red.

The door to her room slightly opened and Ursa opened her mouth to call out for her, when she realized she was holding the phone.

"Finally Mai! I was about to put it down…" Her mother stopped. "Oh, about _him_…" Azula let a smile come to her lips. "Well, you should have seen it! Ty Lee was like totally all over for the guy... Yeah!" She chuckled while holding the phone and her mother stepped back, slowly pulling the door closed again before she left.

"She even made her 'stuff-dropping-oh-my-god' move before him. And guess what? Jet simply turned away and left! And she was like completely convinced that he was gay…"

She was looking at her fingernails with a satisfied smile before going on. "But do you want to know whose number did he ask for from _her_ after class? … Yes!" She turned on her back. "He might as well just call me up soon, but I want to seem busy, so…"

As the phone made a loud beep in her ear, she sat up at once. "Mai, someone is calling me. I'll call you back later." She made a smile as her eyes turned to the mirror on the wall. She looked perfect. Every time she did, she felt more confident… even content. "All right, bye!"

She moved the phone to have a look at it, and its screen showed a hidden number. She let the phone rang for five more seconds – after all she had more important things to do than answer a call – before she pushed a button, finally lifting it to her ear. "Hello?" She changed her voice to a mischievous one.

But when the man greeted her on the other side of the line, her eyes instantly went wide. Her parted lips formed a surprised smile when she whispered. "Dad...?"

* * *

**_A/N: Hi there! I've been busy lately, but I'm trying to write you the story too. XD_**

_**Hmm, leave me reviews, that makes me efficient!  
**_

_**Next chapter's title: 'First Threat'**_


	3. First Threat

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.

* * *

**The Shadow of the Past  
**

**_Chapter 3 - First Threat_  
**

Story by Last Butterfly

* * *

**Summary**: Seven years passed since that tragic night in Zuko's life, and he and Katara had been together for a year now.  
But after this peaceful time a shadow neared them from the past he tried so hard to forget... - Zutara, Zuko x Katara Modern AU

* * *

His fingers tickled her palm, and he smirked when he was able to make her laugh. She had been silent almost the whole way, and now they were walking on the street she lived in.

As she pulled away her hand to stop him, he wrapped an arm around her then blew a kiss to her forehead at her hairline. "What's wrong?" He asked lowly when she stopped before the house. "You didn't talk much to me…"

"I just…" She lowered her head when he stepped in front of her. "Don't know. This day was 'surprising'."

"Damn," His shoulders slumped as he lowered his head too. "I'm so sorry; I should have closed the door…!"

His voice trailed away as her dark skinned hand played with his hair that covered his amber eyes from her view. "It's no big deal." She said with a small smile. "But you know… you truly have a wonderful mom." Her eyes were teary as she'd finally said this out, but those never fell.

"And… you have an awesome dad." He said, smiling too. "Well, at least what I've heard of him…"

"Oh…" Katara's eyes rounded for a second before she got a hold of his hands. "Speaking of which, you do remember that you'll finally officially meet him on Saturday, don't you?"

Zuko averted his gaze and he swallowed before making a nervous smile. "Y-yeah, Saturday… I remember."

She made a half-smirk as he rubbed his upper arm. "Are you afraid of my dad, Zuzu?" She asked teasingly, making him slightly flush.

"I am not." He scowled, but she only giggled.

"It doesn't seem like that to me…" She sang but before he could have turned away with a scoff, she placed her hands to the side of his face and neck, kissing him softly. "Don't worry it was not him who walked in your door…" She smirked as he hung his head.

"That would have been… different."

"And rather dangerous for you…" She chuckled, but he only paled.

"You love to make me feel miserable, don't you?" He asked before heaving a sigh. 'You're just like Azula…' He murmured, but as she hadn't removed her hands yet, she did not let him look away.

"No, but you're always so sure and confident about what you're doing…" She said before they exchanged smiled. "And I can't help it, but I do love to see you insecure…" His eyebrow rose. "You're so cute then."

"Oh, yeah…?" He made a smirk as he wrapped his arms around her waist, closing the gap between them. Her hands fell on his muscular upper arms. "I thought you loved tough guys like me…" He whispered huskily and she giggled before he slowly leaned to her neck when…

"Katara!" Light fell upon them as the door of the house opened, revealing her brother. "It's past ten, come inside!"

The girl rolled her eyes as they stepped away just a bit, and Zuko turned towards the house. "Hi Sokka."

The brother let out a grunt, but at least nodded towards him before turning his gaze back at his sister. "Where were you? You were supposed to learn." He said disapprovingly.

"I was." She frowned, waving towards her boyfriend. "And Zuko helped me."

"_That_ I see." Sokka murmured sarcastically while crossing his arms. He did not show any sign that he would leave them alone.

The scarred teen cleared his throat with a look to the side, before she turned towards him. "Then… good night." She said and he saw that this was not the goodbye she had in mind.

His golden glance bore into the blue depths of her eyes, and his expressions softened at once. "I love you."

Katara smiled tenderly at him. "I love you too…" She stepped to him again, pressing her slightly parted lips to his. But just as his hands touched her face, her brother let out a loud noise, imitating the ringing of a clock with a 'Rrrrr!'. Needless to say, he gained two annoyed looks.

"Time's up, dude. That was goodbye, now shoo." He said, waving at the last.

"Sokka!" She clenched her fists, but Zuko put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay." Then he raised his hands as her brother gave him a dark look. "I'm going!" He peeked back at Katara, offering one last smile. "Bye."

"Bye…" She smiled before he turned away, and she went in the house, followed by her brother's words.

"This guy…!" Sokka groaned after closing the door behind her. "When will you finally dump him?"

"I am _not_ going to dump him." She said before giving him a narrow look. "_Unlike_ you, I would like to stay in my relationship."

Sokka's mouth stayed open for a moment. "Why would you say _that_?" He asked with a hurt tone before lifting a finger. "I'm already together with Toph for about…"

"Ten months now?" She asked with a knowing smirk before folding her arms. "You're nearing your famous 'one-year-limit'." It was known about Sokka that he had never stayed with anyone longer than a year so far. But she hoped that Toph would eventually change this. "You should rather concentrate on _that!_"

Her brother could only stare at her walking to her room's door, but before she left him alone, she turned back to speak. "And I've invited him over for dinner this weekend." His mouth opened, but before he could have protested she added on a firm voice. "Dad already knows." Then she turned on his heel, closing her door.

* * *

Zuko's smile slowly faded as he started walking. In the meantime a car reached the end of the street, where it turned back.

Out of all her family members he had met so far, only her grandmother seemed to be happy about her choice. Sokka and he 'got know of each other' through a fight, sooner than he had ever talked to the other boy's sister, and until he did not even plan to change his attitude, Zuko was not going to start apologizing.

The other problem had been Mr Pakku. The first sentence which left the old man had been: _'Why couldn't she find herself a fine Water Tribe boy?'_ So this was obviously not the best start. But as he and Gran-Gran – every time he found it difficult to say this out – basically always disagreed, whatever the topic had been, Katara told him not to worry about it.

And only her father remained, who he simply didn't meet because of his job. Hakoda had been a fireman, and as such, most of his day was spent on either sleeping or working. He even guessed that when they could have meet, the man let him and Katara have privacy…

When he left a corner, his eyes caught sight of something out of place. Not much later a car took the corner behind him too.

He made a frown. The odd thing was that it moved almost unnaturally slow… and that its lights were not turned on. It was a black – maybe dark blue – Sedan.

As he reached the next corner he walked into the street on his right, instead of following his original direction. He hid his hands in the pockets of his jeans. He might have been just paranoid, but he wouldn't have made his way much longer this way either…

But then the car turned in the street towards him again, making him harden his frown.

_It's__ just a coincidence…_ He told himself, but he had felt uneasy enough already. He let out a bigger amount of breath and seemingly slowed down, while his attention was fully turned to the Sedan, which he had only seen from the corner of his eyes.

Then the car also slowed down.

Zuko suddenly stopped. His fists clenched as the car pulled to the side on the other side of the road. No one got out of it.

He turned towards it with a dark look on his face. "Hey!" He yelled as he headed towards the Sedan. "I don't know who the hell you are, but this is freakin' not funny!"

He had seen that only one person sat inside, but he could not see the face out of the shadows. He just stepped down the road, but before he could have seen the registered number, the car's lights turned on at once, blinding him… He raised a hand before his face, and only looked there again when its engines roared to life.

For a long moment he stopped dead in his tracks, like a deer on the road… then the Sedan moved right towards him, with incredible speed.

Without a second thought he started running back towards the sidewalk, but before he reached it the car was right behind him… his heart raced and when he heard the noise of it leaving the road to follow him further, he jumped with his full strength to the side.

He was rolling on the wet grass several times before finally looking up. For a second his eyes could not focus on the black car. By the time he realized he could not see the license plate because there was none, the Sedan disappeared, leaving him panting on the ground.

_What the hell did just happen?!_

* * *

Ursa got up from the couch, going to the hall when she heard the front door closing but her smile faded at once as she saw her son.

Zuko's hair looked rather shaggy, his right arm was bruised and his blue jeans were tainted with green on several places.

Her eyebrows furrowed with concern. "Zuko, what…?"

"I've slipped on the grass." He said without hesitation. He usually avoided lies, but as long as it was not necessary he did not want her to worry. "I did not realize that it had been watered not much sooner."

His mother did not move. "What about your arm then?" She asked pointing at the big bruise but he only looked at it with surprise.

"Oh, I did not even notice it." He said while rubbing it with his other hand. "I was close to the path then, it must be because of that…" He murmured, but as he only showed his eyes after saying all this, her heart filled with doubts. "Don't worry, I'm fine." He added with a small smile, but as he walked towards her, the phone rang.

For a long moment Ursa eyed her son then went to answer the call while he left to his room.

"Ursa…" Uncle Iroh's voice sounded old now… time was still generous with him, but tiredness was something even the wisest could not avoid. "You know I'm not fond of telling bad news…" He started, but the woman could not feel worried again.

"Iroh, you're scaring me, what happened?" Her hand clenched on the speaker as the older man audibly sighed.

"My brother…" Ursa's eyes grew at once. "Ursa, he's out."

"H-how is that possible?!" Her grip strengthened further on the phone. She suddenly felt the air way too cold.

There was a pause before Iroh only said. "Probably his lawyer did something… I'm not sure."

The only move she made was looking up at the stairs where her son disappeared, before asking on a low voice. "Do you think he knows where we are?"

"I don't know. But keep that in mind if he _ever_ dares to get close enough so that you could see him, he goes back to jail."

"Iroh," She started with a serious voice. "Could you keep an eye on my children? Especially on Zuko." She added while rubbing her temple. "I have a really bad feeling."

* * *

SMS, from Zuko:

_Hey, where will you be at around 2 pm?  
My uncle asked me to help him out at the teashop today… but I wanna see you.  
He asked Azula to come too, but she basically laughed in his face. I should really talk to her about a thing called 'respect' once… (if she hadn't been so damn strong..)_

SMS, from Katara:

_Hi! ;) Well, after class I'll head to Gran-Gran's place…  
Care about another staring contest with GranPakku? XD  
You might actually play chess beside it too…_

SMS, from Zuko:

_Eh… sounds fun…  
I'll be there._

* * *

The old man was sitting comfortably in his favourite armchair while a newspaper covered his face and upper body from view.

When the doorbell rang he only shifted the papers in his hands to peek up, but nobody else seemed to move.

His gaze just returned to the news, the bell sounded again, and he lowered his hands with a frown upon his face. "Someone is at the door!" He shouted, but as still only he cared about this fact, he let out a grunt and finally dropped the papers. He rose from his chair, murmuring about 'aching bones' but right after he took a step, his granddaughter yelled.

"I'm coming!" Katara ran through the room to open the front door.

When he heard the girl greet her 'boyfriend', he heaved a frustrated sigh, before hopping back to his place. Of course after this unnecessary extra movement he did not feel the armchair half as comfortable as it had been just a moment ago. "How infuriating…"

The two of them stepped in the living room when Gran-Gran appeared too. "Hello my dear." She said in a soft voice, and even her expressions showed care, making Zuko smile lightly.

"Good afternoon Mrs… G-gran-Gran." When the old lady cleared her throat he corrected himself. But Katara's grandmother couldn't help pinching his right cheek as she saw him embarrassed by the mistake.

The teen's good eye rounded for a moment after this as he glanced at his smiling girlfriend, then he rubbed his upper arm before finally looking around and he caught sight of the newspaper, which hid the old man again. "Good afternoon Mr Pakku."

There came a low grunt from behind the paper, before Gran-Gran turned with a narrowed look towards her husband. "Pakku…" Her hand moved to her hip. "Greet the boy."

Pakku showed a frown towards the news before lowering it with a half-smirk, which instantly made Zuko shift in his place. "Hello son. Are you still saving money for a decent bicycle?"

_Auch._ The teen's good eye twitched. In that moment the old man resembled his grandson, Sokka, way too much.

"Motorbike to be exact." He answered on a bit harder voice.

Gran-Gran rubbed the bridge of her nose giving up. "Now then, we still have some work to do…" She said before putting an arm around Katara. "I won't keep her away from you for too long." She spoke, but as she added a wink to it the two teens almost guiltily averted their gaze before the 'men' were left alone.

The scarred boy straightened in his place as his golden eyes met the man's cold blue ones. A silent moment passed.

Then Pakku finally made a shrug. "Chess?" He asked as he dropped the newspaper on the table.

Zuko relaxed. "Sure…"

"You know where it is." The old Water Tribe man said, when the boy already headed towards the shelves to get it from the top.

"Yeah…" He let out a small growl as he lifted up the marble chess board. "I do."

Pakku crossed his fingers before his lips, and didn't say anything till the boy sat down too and started to place the black and white figures on the board. "Boys your age usually have a car already." He said matter-of-factly.

Zuko's hand stopped with the black king, but he slowly put it down as he answered. "Well, I didn't have the luxury."

The figures all stood on the right place. Pakku was white, opposite to him Zuko was black. White started the game.

"Maybe…" The old man made his move. "You should get a job." His voice obviously had a taunting tone, but the boy didn't even look up.

"I already have one." Pakku slightly raised his head, but Zuko went on, only concentrating on the game. "I help out at my uncle's coffee shop. That way he doesn't have to look for another waiter…" He made his move.

"Once I've tried to get a second job too, but it only led into worse grades then a sleep-loss, which ended so bad that I've fallen asleep _standing_ behind the counter…" He scratched his head, only looking at the board between them. "Or on the bus…"

The man hid a small smile with his hand while the boy spoke. "Though Uncle can't give too much, but I don't complain…" Now that he thought about it, however, he did complain – about rude customers, giggling girl groups or a certain trio of old 'ladies', who always managed to creep him out – but never about salary.

But now that he fell silent, he realized that maybe he gave away only more things, which Pakku could rub under his nose. But the moustached man only made his move, adding this: "It is honourable if someone cares about family… especially about the elders."

Zuko peeked up with surprise, but Katara's grandfather was only looking at the figures on the board. Was it even possible? _Did this count as a compliment?_

For minutes after that none of them spoke, but as the teen moved a certain figure forward… "Check."

Pakku heaved a sigh with a disapproving frown. "_This_ is the typical example why people of the Fire Nation cannot play chess." He said, taking down the mentioned figure. "Using brute force is not the good way in this game…"

When he saw that Zuko's lips curled upwards into a smirk, his voice trailed away. Then the boy lifted the black queen, stepping to the same place again, taking down the white one.

"Check-mate."

Pakku's mouth hung open. He didn't even realize that Katara walked in the room, sitting on the armrest of her boyfriend's chair.

"I forgot to mention that I've learned chess from my uncle…" The scarred teen showed a genuine smile at her then looked back at him. "He had been national champion three times in a row."

* * *

_**A/N: Mwuhaha... I had always been a crime story fan, what about you? ;) Now guess who was driving the black sedan! XD Plz, plz! ;D**_

_**Well, well... hehe XD and I love Pakkana, that is actually something the dear creators did not mess up much. But still, I really loved how Pakku could be like Sokka, and just like him he has some problems with Zuko... well, at first anyway. Auch, bycicle... lol. XD**_

_**Who do you think would win in chess? ;) Iroh or Pakku? XD**_

_**The next chapter's title: 'Before the Storm'.**_

_**Readers are nice, but reviewers are loved! Bye-bye till the next time! **_


	4. Before The Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.

* * *

**The Shadow of the Past  
**

**_Chapter 4 - Before The Storm_  
**

Story by Last Butterfly

* * *

**Summary**: Seven years passed since that tragic night in Zuko's life, and he and Katara had been together for a year now.  
But after this peaceful time a shadow neared them from the past he tried so hard to forget... - Zutara, Zuko x Katara Modern AU

* * *

On a day, which started as peaceful as any other could have, Zuko had to dace all the things that made a waiter's life awful.

From early in the morning grumpy and even grumpier people staggered in the shop for their 'life saving' strong, black coffee, who basically barked as answers whatever he asked them. But they never bothered him as much as bored or overexcited teenaged girls – some of them were only half his age.

They always came in groups, and the most annoying thing about them was that they continuously giggled or chuckled whenever he was around. The hair on the back of his neck rose up whenever he heard one of the following words: 'hot', 'ass', 'waiter', 'cute' and 'apron'. It just made him shudder and only strengthened his 'the-girls-are-crazy' theory.

But none of the above mentioned problems could ever reach the horrors of three elderly women. The twins – Li and Lo – and Hama appeared together every time like an evil trio of a messed up western movie, for a long moment stopping in the doorway while the wind ruffled their white hair…

He could have sworn that for a second his blood froze in his veins as they walked to their favourite round table. _Gods, why today?!_ That was all that ran through his mind as three pairs of grey and golden eyes all turned to him, with something there he could only refer to as 'hunger'. The three if them reminded him of three serpents as they started smiling at him with anticipation…

Now that he thought about it, it was rather a thriller than a western.

He took one deep breath as he got a hold of the small pocketbook before walking up to them. But when he stopped in a safety two or three steps distance away from the table Li – or Lo – made a pout.

"What can I bring to you today?" He asked, and fortunately could not catch when Li answered.

"Just leave yourself here sunshine."

The twins laughed to themselves while he frowned at them, but Hama leaned forward between them, right opposite to him. Zuko really did not like the way she smiled.

"The usual. Two Brazil, one Puerto Rican."

He only nodded then as fast as he could, he went to the backroom while trying to push away the feeling of being watched from behind.

His uncle smiled up at him as he entered, but when he mumbled the order, Iroh's forehead furrowed at once. "Is this for…?"

"Yeah." Zuko did not move from his place beside the door while the old man made the coffee.

"Would you want me to bring these out?" Iroh asked after some time, while placing down the cups on a tray.

Zuko scoffed. "I am not afraid of three old hags…" As his uncle gave him a narrow look, he cleared his throat. "_Elderly women._" He shrugged as he walked to the tray. "What's the worst that could happen anyway?"

The old man raised a brow, but the boy only coughed then pointed at a cup. "Is that the Puerto Rican?"

Iroh only showed his wisest look before speaking. "Smell it then say."

He leaned down sniffing the aroma of the black liquid then asked again. "So is this it?"

His uncle picked up the other cup, holding it towards him. "Now try this."

Zuko smelled that one too…

"But these are exactly the same!"

Iroh's shoulders dropped and he gave him his most pained look. "How can't you feel the difference?"

His nephew counted to three in thought. "So, which one is it?"

The man heaved a sigh, putting the second cup in his hand. "This."

"Thanks." Iroh probably only let out another sigh, but did not actually say anything before Zuko returned to the 'danger zone'.

Though the trio chatted and chuckled before, they instantly fell silent as he invaded their view while placing down the tray. "All right…" He started, getting a hold of two cups while his gaze remained on those so that he wouldn't spill it. "So, the two Brazil," He placed them before the twins, then got a hold of the third. "And one Puerto-…" As he leaned forward, putting down the last cup, he suddenly straightened back up, making the tray rattle on the table with his other hand, because something happened which should not have… someone. Grabbed. His ass.

Li and Lo both watched a spot on the wall behind Hama as he looked at them with his good eye still round. "Well, well…" He only stared at the Water Tribe woman as her lips curled into a predatory smirk. "Aren't you the shy one…" Zuko's surprise was even surpassed by embarrassment while holding the old witch's gray eyes. He was definitely _not_ shy, but this situation surely crossed the phrase of 'sexual harassment'. His ears pinked. "How sweet."

His mouth opened but as not a sound had escaped him he just took a step backwards with a nod the turned away with hurried steps.

"Wouldn't you just eat him up…?" Lo said, making the others chuckle.

As he turned towards the counter Zuko's fists clenched upon the edge of it when…

He almost jumped in his place as his eyes were suddenly covered by two hands. "Guess who?" But feeling the soft skin against his instead of the dry, old, creepy ones he feared of, he relaxed- And when her voice called out he let a smile came to his lips.

"Let's see…" His hands rose, covering the tanned, delicate ones then slowly brushing the lower arms, which belonged to them. "If it's Tuesday or Wednesday it would be Jin, if Monday or Friday then Song …"

Katara's smile turned into a frown as he spoke, but the scarred teen only chuckled when she beat on his shoulders. "If that's the case then I'll show those two who you belong to…!" She started ranting, but Zuko's lips sealed hers after he turned in his place. Her hands instead of hitting clenched in his uniform and apron…

"Oh, how quickly they forget us!" Li sighed with her twin sister, while only Hama's smile remained. The blue eyed girl sat down opposite to the young waiter, who returned behind the counter by the time they drank their coffee.

The old Water Tribe woman made a smirk as she gazed at the young girl. Katara's left leg swung back and forth while watching her boyfriend from behind with a small smile. Hama let out a light laugh. "That girl kind of reminds me my old self." She stated, placing down more than enough money beside the bill before standing up. "Let's go ladies, before you get us thrown out of here…"

While the three of them left the place, still chuckling, Katara's eyes followed them till they walked out the door. She couldn't help feeling relieved when they were out. "Wow…" She sighed. "These ladies were sure weird."

"You don't even know…" Zuko murmured lowly.

"What?"

He only shook his head before going to the deserted table. Katara followed him too, and her eyes fell on the money left there before he could pick it up. "Now, aren't you popular?" She smirked with her arms crossed, but for some reasons instead of retorting Zuko just shrugged and cleaned down the table with a blush upon his cheeks.

The girl knitted her eyebrows with concern but as he didn't seem like he'd want to explain anything, she rather asked. "So… are you nervous about tonight?"

The scarred teen stopped to look up at her confusedly first then he let his usual smirk return while bringing his gaze up and down on her. "Why, what do you have in mind for tonight?" He asked, but she only put a hand to her hip.

"I meant about the dinner tonight." He only blinked. "With dad?"

"It's Saturday." There had always been a sure sign, which showed that Zuko was nearing panic: when a drop of sweat ran down his temple. But what she respected in him was that usually he never truly lost it. Even when he got scared – though it did not happen frequently – he did not tell. She had to learn to read from the signs which unconsciously gave him away…

But this time maybe he was a bit more worried than usual.

"Uncle!" He hurried towards the backroom at once. "I have to leave early today, I'll have dinner at Katara's place and…"

"And you want to make a good impression on her father, don't you?" Iroh asked with a wink as he stepped through the door then beamed a smile at the dark skinned girl. "Hi dear, how are you?"

Zuko's haw dropped while Katara smiled too. "Hello Uncle…"

"So you knew?"

His uncle rolled his eyes. "Of course nephew, you told me about this at least eight times this week." His gaze moved upwards. _Not once today though…_

"And why didn't you remind me sooner?!"

For a long moment only the teen's breathing was audible. "All right Katara, I'll leave him to you now; I have other things to worry about right now." The old man said then turned the 'CLOSED' board towards the street. When he turned back, his nephew still only glared ahead of him, he waved once before returning to the backroom. "I'll close the shop, just go."

Katara was looking at Zuko, whose eyes focused somewhere behind her. "Zuko…?" He did not move. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah…" He said faintly, which made her bow her head to the side.

"Then, can we go?"

"Sure." He murmured and took a step before she stopped him.

"Don't forget the apron."

He slowly nodded, but she couldn't help giggling when instead of untying his apron, he started to put on another one… this finally made him snap out of this. He let out a grunt, shaking his head after throwing off both of them.

"Zuko, it's Ok. I understand if you're nervous."

"No, it's not!" He grunted before turning towards her, his golden eyes glowing with a mix of anger and desperation. "I am about to face the man who can make you disappear from my life if he wants to!"

Katara's expressions showed surprise first, but after this realization her glance softened. She only whispered his name as she came closer to him, before he went on with his gaze averted from her. "I don't have illusions. I know how your brother and grandfather are looking at me, like I'd be the enemy among you…" His voice made her hesitantly stop before him. "I'm not going to stand between you and your family." He said, but his voice trailed away as her fingers touched the side of his face.

She made him raise his chin and her blue eyes caught his golden ones. His features were forced to be emotionless, but his eyes seemed to glow with both determination and sorrow. She had to harden her gaze to steady herself. "Let me decide if I have to make a choice or not."

As he did not give her any answer, only held her gaze, she knew that he already made up his mind about this. This was what they were both famous about; if they decided something, then they were stubborn enough not to pull back. Maybe that was the reason they were together… they strengthened and eased each other unlike any other.

She made a bittersweet smile. "And I'm sorry if that's what they did." She said softly, letting her fingers trail up to stroke the marred skin just below his left eye. "But really, you should have heard Pakku after your last encounter…" Her smile brightened as he pushed his forehead to hers. "You have grown in his eyes a lot." His eyes grew, and as he moved his hair lightly tickled her skin when he let his lips curl up a bit too.

"Really?"

"If I say so," She nuzzled to him before stepping back, pulling on his hand to lead him away. "And Sokka is a dumbass most of the time, so please just try to ignore him tonight…"

* * *

Iroh groaned as he tried to relax his muscles behind the wheel. "I am too old for these kinds of things…" He murmured while shifting in the driver's seat of a rented car.

Why was he driving a car not his own? First, because his old ford was not fast enough for the task ahead of him, and second: he did not want to be easily spotted while keeping an eye on his niece.

Unfortunately… this meant following three teenaged girls in a sports car. And what did teenaged girls like? Shopping. So that's why he was sitting in the car for an hour now with nothing better to do than watching when would they return.

He first thought that keeping an eye on Azula this way was a good idea. He was worried ever since his nephew and sister-in-law asked him to remain silent about Ozai's acts before her. It pained him the most when the girl spoke roughly with the two of them if her father had been the topic. But they wanted her to have a normal life… at least it was better for her if she did not know the truth.

Well, Iroh had not been so sure about this.

He rubbed his left eye while making a yawn. He could have had slept if the girl had gone home. He imagined himself in his favourite armchair, with a cup of hot jasmine tea and a book in his lap… But before his eyes could have closed, he sat up straight as the three girls finally came out of the shopping centre.

He could only see their faces for a moment because their Porsche parked at the other side of the parking lot than his. Apparently his niece bought a new pair of sunglasses… and a French styled hat. His eyebrows furrowed as he started the engine.

On their way here Azula drove herself, but now she hopped on the backseat while Mai switched her place behind the wheel. Well, it was her car after all…

Ty Lee turned in her seat with a wide smile saying something, but Mai shot her a glare. She said something too, which Iroh could not hear from the distance, the eyes of the girl in pink rounded before she started giggling while turning back.

When the Porsche headed out of the parking lot, a light brown car followed them from a safety distance…

* * *

Tick. Tick. Tick…

The living room was completely silent except of the old clock's sound on top of the fireplace.

Zuko sat in an armchair rather stiffly while he was waiting for Katara, who at the moment broke her personal record in getting ready for a dinner. As she said she had to find the proper clothes for that evening. And with 'proper' she meant something which was not ugly, girly, sexy, too thin, too thick, too short and not a mixture of the mentioned things above.

He could have practiced a short conversation, which he could use when the girl's father appeared… but for that he should have tried to get rid of the person who was the reason of the dead silence: Sokka.

The other teen sat on the couch; his legs occupied most of its surface, because the dark skinned boy decided to sit in the corner opposite to him. His blue eyes showed the same icy glare like in the last half an hour, while his arms were crossed before his chest in a way, which was supposed to make his biceps look bigger.

Zuko crossed his fingers before his mouth while the brother was watching him, to hide half of the frown upon his features – without too much success. Mostly he averted his gaze from him, but in the current situation – as it was the left side of his face which was turned towards him – he could not shrug away the thought that Sokka was staring at his scar. The first time, the two of them met, ended up in a fight after the word 'scar-face' left the other boy's mouth. And honestly… not much have changed after that.

He uneasily shifted in his place, but as he still felt the same way, his amber eyes suddenly met with his blue ones.

The brother straightened, this way becoming taller as the scarred teen remained slumped. Seeing how tense he was, Zuko exhaled lowering his head. "Could you quit doing that?" He asked, only gaining a raised eyebrow. "It's kind of annoying…"

But of course, as it was Sokka who he was dealing with, this had not been the wisest move.

A smirk appeared on the dark skinned boy's features, and with that he sat up, scooting on the couch to be as close to him as he could with a smug grin. "Really, _Zuzu_…?" The scarred teen's good eye twitched. "Am I annoying you?"

Zuko let out a big amount of breath before meeting his gaze. ""I know what you're trying to do… He said calmly then leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. "But it's not going to work."

"Not today?" Sokka asked with sarcasm.

"Not ever!" He scowled while one of his hands gripped the armrest. "No matter how hard you try, or what you say…" His fingers let go. "I won't give you the satisfaction by beating you up."

"Because you couldn't." The brother said at once, but Zuko only scoffed, shaking his head.

"Zuko," Katara's voice called out from somewhere. "Could you come here for a moment?"

He stood up without hesitating much, making Sokka's grin fade. He leaned backwards, putting his feet on the table, and as the other turned away from him, he murmured only one word. "Bitch."

Zuko stopped in mid-step. He peeked behind from above his shoulder, but seeing Sokka's unhappy face made him smirk, before answering in kind. "Jerk." As he turned and walked away Sokka only shrugged then turned on the TV. He made a half smile too, before crossing his arms again, making a frown…

Zuko reached the hall when Katara stepped down the last steps of the stairs, but as she had seen him she stopped with a smile before posing with her weight on one leg, her hand on her other hip. "So… what do you think?"

His gaze wandered upon her form slowly from her light blue jeans up to her purplish top, but stopped at the red and black striped pullover she was wearing, while his only eyebrow rose. "Hey, that's mine." He blurted out, but she only closed her eyes, smiling brighter.

"Exactly," Her eyes opened as she descended the last step, holding onto its edges. "I like your pullover."

His lips curled upwards into a small smirk as he stepped closer. "And what am _I_ going to wear if I'm cold?"

"You are never cold. But anyway…" She batted her eyelashes at him. "Don't you think I look better in it?" She asked with a wink.

"I think…" Zuko's arms fell on her waist, pulling her close and as she was looking in his eyes expecting to get a kiss, she was surprised to be tickled on her sides instead. "You'd look better without it." He purred while she giggled and tried to squirm away, but only managed to turn in her place because one of his arms held her while his other hand went on.

"Z-zuko, no-ho…" She yelped between two laughs as he kissed her neck from behind, before making funny noises, teasing her with his teeth. "You're ruining my hair…!" She giggled again, as he chuckled against her neck, and then…

"Khmm…"

The two of them froze as the deep voice reached their ears. Both Zuko and Katara slowly lifted their heads up, while they remained in their stance, still leaning forward slightly. But as it had been Hakoda himself standing in the doorway before them, the colour left their faces.

Zuko let go then straightened up as fast as he could, while Katara brushed her hair backwards. "I-I… we…" He stuttered, taking a step back, but the girl caught his hand, pulling him back beside her.

"Hi dad." She said with a confident smile, which made her boyfriend look at her first, then back at the man, who made a sly smile slowly closing the door.

"Well, that was a bit surprising…" Hakoda said before turning back. His eyes caught sight of the boy's gulp as he walked up to the two of them, and even her daughter's smile widened nervously as her hold turned to a grip on his hand. But then he only smiled, lifting up his hand towards the boy. "You must be Zuko," He started, and as the teen accepted his hand, he set that at least the boy had a firm handshake. The next moment though, his lips curled into a smile much like his son's, as he added before letting go of his hand. "I've heard about you…"

* * *

**_A/N: So, chapter 4... :)_**

**_Omg, XD don't kill me for the evil trio! I just couldn't help writing that part down! _**

**_Oh, and is there anyone who loves Supernatural besides me? XD Well, I ask because of Sokka's and Zuko's "Bitch." - "Jerk." part, hehe... _**

**_Hmm, and Iroh is following after Azula, well well... what will that lead into? :o_**

**_Ohho, and what will Hakoda do now? XD  
_**

**_Faves mean a lot but reviews are LOVED! :D  
_**

**_Next chapter's title: Love Is Brightest In The Dark..._**


	5. Love Is Brightest In the Dark

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.

* * *

**The Shadow of the Past  
**

_**Chapter 5 - ****Love Is Brightest In the Dark**_**  
**

Story by Last Butterfly

* * *

**Summary**: Seven years passed since that tragic night in Zuko's life, and he and Katara had been together for a year now.  
But after this peaceful time a shadow neared them from the past he tried so hard to forget... - Zutara, Zuko x Katara Modern AU

* * *

'_I've heard about you...'_ Zuko was poking a piece of meat left and right as the dinner went on.

_He said he heard about me, but did not say what. What __does that supposed to mean…?_

He was sitting opposite to Katara while her brother and father were on either his left or right. After the not so fortunate beginning Sokka rather happily hopped down on his chair, grinning evilly as he pulled his thumb before his throat and with that making Zuko slump back in his seat. But this only gained a sisterly neck-slap while their dad was not looking…

Of course this did not help Zuko much. He wanted to make an impression on Hakoda, yet he felt he already screwed things up before the man even stepped through the door.

At first they were talking a bit until Katara served dinner, but just about usual things like school, and the latest events… Hakoda asked about the teen's mother and sister, then about his uncle and how his shop was going. But as they ate, the conversation came to a halt, which left the scarred boy tense in the unnerving silence. This meant no good… this definitely meant no good, what should he do?

When his nerves were about to give up, he accidentally managed to toss the last piece of meat hard enough that it left the plate then ended up in the remainder of his salad with a not too loud – but definitely audible – splashing sound.

He froze with the chopsticks in his hand as everyone looked up at him, and he could have sworn that he had never felt sweat appear on his forehead this quick in his life before. "S-sorry…" He stammered mostly to Katara with a look almost screaming for help, but to his surprise it was not her who eased the tension.

Because Hakoda's lips curled up into a smile then in the next moment he started laughing with his heart while placing a hand on his shoulder. "All right son, I did not plan to eat you… loosen up." Even the two siblings joined in as he put down his chopsticks, knowing for sure that his face heated up too.

_Damn…_ Usually he didn't mess things up this much, what the hell was wrong with him? He was _trying_ but as he went on… maybe he shouldn't even try…

"So Zuko," He sat up straight as Hakoda started, but the man was not looking at him any different than before. "I hear from Katara that you're interested in law…"

This gained an instant snort from Sokka. "Smartass…"

"Sokka!" His sister hissed, and one of her fists hit on the table before their father spoke again, making his son's jaw drop.

"Please try to ignore my son, he takes the term of 'defending his sister' to its limits…" The man started then his lips curled up into a smile while returning his gaze at Zuko. "And he does not handle well competition at school either."

The way Hakoda was looking at him now finally made him be at ease… he might have not started well, but that moment showed that it was forgiven him. Maybe for the first time that evening, he managed to make a small smile, just before Sokka spoke out.

"He's only better in history and _literature._" The brother spat – especially emphasizing the last word, then looked at him with a smug grin. "That's kind of _gay_, don't you think?"

"Well, f…!" As Zuko's lips were about to form a not too respectful answer, he scoffed then went on through gritted teeth. "Thanks for _letting me_ know."

Hakoda slowly put down his chopsticks. "Sokka," He said before looking at his son darkly. "I've never hit you, not even when you've almost burnt down the bathroom as you tried to hide that cigarette," The boy seemingly uneasily shifted in his place before the man went on. "But if you don't stop this… _'cockfight'…_"

"Dad…" Katara said through gritted teeth, but her father raised a hand, silencing her.

"So bite your tongue if you don't want that to change." He said firmly and for a rather long moment no one spoke or moved until Hakoda leaned backwards with a sigh. "Well, I guess the dinner is over. Let's move into the living room then, shall we?"

After dinner Zuko helped Katara out by doing the dishes instead of her. She waited for him in the kitchen till he was doing so. "You don't have to do this you know… you're the guest now."

He only shrugged with a half smile. "And if I'm a good guest then I might return too." He joked, but she could also hear that he had still been tense, so she walked beside him, intending to place a kiss on his scarred cheek, but he slightly turned, catching her lips with his. He finally made a smirk of his, which made her smile too.

"You're doing fine."

"Do you think so?" He asked as he placed down the last plate then dried his hands.

"I know so." She said, before her smile widened as she added lowly. "Just avoid the 'I'm doing your daughter' topic and nothing can go wrong."

He shushed her loudly before glancing behind him towards the door, but she only smirked evilly as the colour left his face for another time that evening. "Woman, you're trying to get me killed I swear…" She reached out for his hand, pulling on him with a light laugh, but he did not move only asked. "What's going to happen now?"

"We'll watch TV. What did you think?" He only shook his head as they headed for the room.

"I'm trying not to think at all…"

Katara lightly giggled as they walked in the living room where Hakoda was sitting in an armchair, but Sokka started grinning in the middle of the couch.

She walked to the sofa, while not letting go of her boyfriend's hand till she sat down beside her brother then she cleared her throat.

Sokka shrugged. "What…? The couch is big enough." He said but his grin disappeared at once as Katara pinched him in the rear then scooted in the middle as he jerked away.

"Hey!" The blue eyes boy frowned at her triumphant smirk after Zuko sat down too.

Hakoda looked up only now to see a slightly fuming Sokka; Katara with a bright smile; and her boyfriend who also wore a small smile while holding her hand… well, until he realized he had been watched. That literally froze the smile on his face…

Katara looked at their intertwined fingers between them as she felt his one started gripping her hand, but she squeezed back lightly, making him turn to her. The smile in her blue eyes slowly helped the teen relax, even under the gaze of her father.

Hakoda's expressions showed concern as in the low light he was finally able to fully look at the left side of Zuko's face. Oh, he learnt to recognize a burning mark after saving people from the fire for years…

"It's coming!" Sokka said, turning on the television's voice, and for a moment the other teen only stared at the screen.

As a series started, which he knew that only his sister and mother would have watched, he blurted out. "We're going to watch…_ this?_"

"Sure." Katara grinned before her brother leaned forward with crossed arms.

"And now that you know our little 'family secret'," His lips formed an evil smirk. "We'll have to kill you."

In the next moment a pillow slammed in his face, followed by his sister's laugh. Sokka grabbed the said pillow then got ready to his counter strike when a low ringing from the kitchen's direction made him stop.

"Popcorn!" Katara gasped as he suddenly said, and the two siblings raced for the microwave, leaving the two 'men' alone with the series, in which a probably heartbreaking scene was going on between the two main characters while – as in every Brazilian soap operas – only the man cried…

"You know," Hakoda said with a sly smile. "I only watch it because even Sokka loves it." He then raised two crossword magazines. "But normal people might need one of these."

Zuko couldn't help suppress a chuckle before taking one of the papers from the man. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Hakoda smiled before opening his one, while the teen's gaze remained on the screen. A full minute passed before the crying man managed to say out the word 'why', which made the scarred boy scoff. _Gods, this guy sure suffers a lot…_

"Who are they?" Zuko asked finally with his only eyebrow raised as the woman's eyes turned teary too.

Hakoda peeked up from the paper before slightly leaning towards him as he pointed at the screen. "That is Juan something…" He started, making the teen slightly smirk before going on. "Otherwise known as 'the guy whose name is too long even to appear in the programme magazine'…"

They both snickered as the two siblings appeared with two bowls of fresh popcorn, Katara handed the smaller one to their father while Sokka placed the bigger on the coffee table.

"What have we missed?" He asked before stuffing his face as they sat down.

"Maria just confessed that she's not sure who the father of her child is." Hakoda said, gaining a gasp from Sokka.

"Oh no…" Katara murmured, and now Zuko saw that both she and her brother were sitting on the edge of their seats, while watching the episode.

When even Sokka spoke the other teen only blinked. "No Juan, don't go!"

"It's yours, you should know it...!" His girlfriend said, and then Zuko rather rolled his eyes before concentrating on a puzzle…

He did not even look up in the following minutes, which was enough time for the popcorn to run out, and he only looked up after finishing a crossword and a rather fast music sounded with a man's voice, closely followed by the woman's gasp who he guessed was 'Maria'…

"And who's that?" Zuko asked, pointing at the dark clothed man and his girlfriend answered first, closely followed by her brother. "That's Bastiano. And we don't like him." Her eyes narrowed.

"Especially because of that fake blonde hair…" Sokka added matter-of-factly.

He couldn't look away as the said guy caught the actress' wrist who tried to slap him before making a malevolent smile. _"You will be mine!"_

"Hey," Zuko's eyebrows furrowed as he lowered the magazine. "Leave her alone, she's pregnant!"

Katara giggled lightly before whispering. "In truth that's Isabel, Maria's younger sister… so she's not pregnant." Zuko scowled as 'Bastiano' forcefully kissed the girl, and the camera slowly zoomed in…

In the next moment all three of them groaned as the advertisements started. His girlfriend leaned backwards beside him, placing a hand on his knee. "So, what do you think?" She asked with a small smile, while the teen crossed his arms.

"I don't know why you're watching this…" He murmured darkly before she went on.

"Well, aren't you interested in what is going to happen next?"

"No, I'm not." Zuko was not even looking at her as he spoke. "There's no one lower than those who are violent with women…"

Hakoda's gazed moved to the boy. There was something dark in his voice, and maybe only he was sitting in the right angle to see that he was rather looking at the selves than on the TV now.

Katara indeed mentioned to him that her boyfriend wanted to go in for the law… family law to be exact. He found it interesting that someone so young already came to a decision like this, but he could already see that this boy had been more serious than his own son.

And yet, there were two questions among his thoughts already, but as one of those were probably not too pleasant to talk about, he asked about the other. He knew well that these were not going to leave his mind otherwise.

"Zuko," The boy slightly turned his head towards him. "May I ask you about your father?"

There was a glint in his golden eyes, which he could not decide whether had only been surprise or something worse when Katara started to speak with a concerned frown. "Dad, Zuko doesn't like to talk about…"

"I am sorry," The scarred teen said, and this time his face remained completely expressionless. "But I'd rather not talk about him." His voice was firm as he added rather coldly. "That man is dead in my eyes."

Even Sokka raised an eyebrow before his father hemmed. "Don't you think that is a bit harsh?" He asked on a softer voice while Zuko's gaze returned to the muted television screen. "You are still young, and I'm sure that not many things are unforgivable…" He said and probably would have gone on if the boy hadn't looked back at him again, the sorrow and true pain in his golden eyes making his voice trail away.

"I do _not_ belong among the lucky ones, sir…" He started, but as his voice had almost been shaky, his face turned stern then let out a deeper breath before finishing. "I haven't seen my father for more than seven years. And honestly, it would be the best if it stayed that way…"

Hakoda's blue gaze remained on him as his daughter turned his attention on her, trying to cheer him up. _Then…_ He thought to himself as the duo lightly chuckled on something Katara just said. _Your father's memory is just as painful as that scar's might be. Or maybe…_ His forehead furrowed as the TV's sound was turned back on. _The two might even have a connection…?_ They did not say more as the episode went on, but even Zuko sighed with the siblings as 'Isabel' was saved by her neighbours in the show, but Hakoda's thoughts remained on their conversation for quite some time after this.

Then Sokka jumped in his place as his cell-phone suddenly rang. "Argh…! Why now?" he whined before picking it up, slowly walking out of the room. "Hello?"

"Oh, hey Teo… yeah, but say it quick." He looked back from the doorway before saying loudly. "No, just my sis' dumb boyfriend is here and we're watching TV…" He grinned from ear to ear as Zuko shot him a glare, the he let out a chuckle as he went on. "Oh, the CDs are ready? Thanks dude, Toph will love those…. Did I say that you're the king of hackers already…?"

As the answer he gained was 'whenever you start like that you _always_ want something else…', he laughed while rubbing his neck. "Well, you've seen through me all right…"

The smile on his lips slowly faded as he peeked one last time in the living room, before walking out to the kitchen so that he wouldn't be heard as he said lowly. "Ok, so do you remember my sister's guy, Zuko? …yeah, that's him." He nervously looked behind to see that he had been still alone. "I'd need you to find out whatever you can about his father…"

* * *

"This cannot be…" Iroh murmured ahead of himself as he followed the Porsche for the third time on the same road.

Ok, he should have gotten suspicious when the girls did not use out the car's real speed as much as his niece did earlier, but he shrugged it off with the thought that Mai probably worried more about her license than Azula, who still did not even have one…

But now he knew he had been fooled.

He tried calling his niece's phone, and when he got a 'busy' signal while the Azula in the car did not even lift her hands from her hat and the car's door, he finally had to act.

He changed lanes as he decided to change his tactics, because it was time to clear things, right then. He wanted to be sure that his niece was safe without her knowing about it, but if it didn't work that way then so be it.

He moved beside the other car, honking once to make the girls see him.

"Hey… it's Uncle Iroh!" Ty Lee beamed before turning to the girl on the back seat. "See Azula?"

The girl's smile first turned nervous then completely faded as Mai sighed. "He wants us to stop."

"Oh…" Ty Lee bit her lower lip as they pulled to the side, while Iroh stopped before them.

"What's going to happen now?" 'Azula' asked lowly, but her voice had been higher than usual… When Iroh got out of the light brown car, she seemingly sunk in her seat before whispering. "Here he comes…" She slightly lowered her hat, closer to her sunglasses.

Mai's uninterested gaze followed the old man as he passed by her, heading towards his niece. "Fancy car, Mr Iroh…" He stopped in mid-step as her lips curled upwards. "I did not know you changed yours."

Iroh straightened in his place, making a wide smile. "Oh, because I haven't… but at the moment mine is at the workshop for repair." He finally took a step to stand beside his niece, who turned her head away, still holding her hat with a hand. "Azula…?"

She tried to pull the hat even closer to her eyes as she made a nod. "Uncle…" The word left her lips before thinking, and she immediately froze before closing her eyes, while cursing to herself. She did not protest as Iroh took off her hat with a frown then as the sunglasses were off too, his mouth stayed open as a pair of grey eyes looked up at him.

"Ling…?" He asked with slightly widened eyes, realizing that the 'fake Azula' had in truth been one of Ty Lee's sisters… The only resemblance between them had been the black hair – even though she dyed it – and the pale skin. She and her sister both made similar apologetic smiles as he blurted out. "Girls, where is Azula?"

"Here we go." Mai put her arms behind her neck as she murmured lowly. "I told her it's not going to work..."

* * *

Azula got off the bus then took off the pink baseball hat, glancing at it one last time with a grimace before shoving it in her bag. She never liked this colour, but beggars could not be choosers, right?

As she walked through the road in the borrowed pink top and skirt with a pair of 'miraculous' white, high-heeled boots, two guys about her or her brother's age spotted her before one of them let her know about his approval in the form of a low whistle…

Her eyebrows snapped together then as she stepped up to the other side of the path, she turned her head towards them with a smile even Ty Lee would be jealous of before lifting her middle finger in a very not ladylike way.

The next moment she headed into the restaurant on the corner, leaving one of the guys chuckle to himself while the other fell silent at her 'answer', stopping in the middle of the street. He frowned and the piece of grass he kept between his teeth fell out as he whispered. "Azula…?"

"Hey Jet, come on!" The other said with a grin. "She was obviously _not_ interested in you…" He teased, but the other only started walking casually again.

"Oh, we'll see." Jet said before putting his hand in his pocket, and a small smirk appeared on his face as he found the piece of paper he was looking for: her phone number...

Azula stepped in so quick that she could only hesitate after she was over the doorway of the place. It had been so long when she had seen him. Would she recognize him?

Her eyes slowly trailed around the area while she couldn't help holding her breath. Her heart was beating loud enough to slowly take over the sounds of silverware meeting porcelain…

_Will he recognize me?_

And then… she finally found who she was looking for.

The man was sitting with his back towards the door, his raven hair brushed over his broad shoulders and as she caught sight of a tattoo on his right arm, just below the white T-shirt he was wearing, her lips parted with a small gasp.

When a waiter appeared beside her, calling out for her, not a single sound left her and she couldn't tear her gaze away from the man. "Miss?"

He slowly turned in his seat at the waiter's voice and when eyes as gold as hers finally saw her, she felt tears appear in her ones. A smile formed on Ozai's lips and he rose from his chair, stepping towards her in his worn jeans. "Azula…"

She ran up to him followed by the eyes of the stunned waiter, curling her arms around the man's chest without a second thought as she felt happy tears fell from her eyes. "Father…!" _Damn these tears! I can't even speak…_ She sniffed once before looking up, returning her father's smile after he embraced too.

"My love," He said softly before his sly smile turned into a small smirk, as he looked at her clothes. "You look… all grown up."

"Err…" Azula peeked down then tugged one of her bangs behind her ear. "Don't get used to this, _these_ clothes belong to a friend of mine." She pulled on the edge of her skirt before sitting down on the chair beside his. "She covered for me to mislead Uncle Fatso."

Ozai just sat down too, momentarily freezing as she said this then let out a hearty laugh. "So the old geezer is still alive, isn't he?"

The girl giggled lightly while he made their order then he turned his attention only to her once more. "It's been so long my Sparkle…"

Her lips curled into a soft smile, hearing the nickname he gave her when she was young, and even a small blush appeared on her face. For years she could only hope for this… to see her father once again.

After their drinks had arrived, Ozai drank in his beer before putting it aside. "So tell me now…" He started then crossed his fingers before his smile, which from the serene one slowly turned colder. "How is your mother doing?"

* * *

Katara and Zuko were holding hands on the veranda when she asked. "So… you have survived." She chuckled, making him slightly flush. "How does it feel?"

"Well," He started with a smirk. "I think now that I've figured out more about your family's customs than I've ever wanted…" She giggled lightly again, before he turned towards her, placing his hand on her cheek. "I'll take back that your grandfather is weird… your brother is _way_ worse than him!" He let out a laugh too before she placed her hand behind his nape, pulling him in for a chaste kiss…

They were both smiling as they pulled away, but then again they froze as Hakoda appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. "Son…" Zuko straightened his back fast as he took a safety two steps distance away from his daughter before he asked. "Aren't you staying tonight?"

Both teens looked at him with round eyes. "I-I…" The scarred boy peeked at the girl then back at him as he stuttered. "I can…?" His voice showed that this question stunned him indeed.

But Hakoda only shrugged. "Well, if I allowed Toph to sleepover then I don't see why not." He looked at his daughter whose mouth was still opened before he said. "It depends of course on whether Katara is willing to make a bed out of that free mat…"

He didn't need more to say as the dark skinned girl let out a squeal, jumping in his neck. "Thank you Dad, you're truly awesome!" She kissed his right cheek loudly before running into the house, preparing everything…

The man looked after her before letting out a sigh. "Well, _that_ was fast." His gaze turned to the teen, who was still standing on the same place. "It's settled then."

"Sir… I don't know what to say…" Zuko started, hesitantly taking a step, but the blue eyed man stopped him with raising a hand.

"Then don't say anything." He let his lips curl up into a smile before holding out his hand for him to shake it. And when Zuko did, with their hands on the other's forearm he went on. "And please call me Hakoda." The boy's small frown fully disappeared.

"I trust you, Zuko… I trust you with probably my greatest treasure," His hold turned more firm as he spoke again. "And I hope that one day you will trust me enough with your secrets you're still afraid of…" His golden eyes widened in that second and now he realized that Hakoda didn't want him to run away after he said this. And with a good reason, and they were both aware of that…

"But till then," Hakoda's hold weakened. "I want you to know that she _is_ the most important woman in my life." He said while his blue eyes stared into his golden ones. "So you will act on behalf of that, do you understand me?"

Zuko did not even blink as he spoke out. "That is something we have in common, Hakoda." His voice remained serious, and the man made a nod as an answer, finally letting go of his arm.

"And now off you go…" He nodded backwards towards the house. "I don't want my daughter to think I am threatening you or something."

The teen let a small smirk appear on his features before going inside, heading upstairs to her room. As he stepped in, he found a mat on the floor beside her bed, already with sheets, a blanket and two pillows. He heard that the shower was turned on in her bathroom, so when he closed the door behind him then took another step, he had been surprised to see Katara appear still in his sweater with a mischievous smile gracing her face. "Finally… you are here."

His eyebrows furrowed as she leaned to the doorway of her bathroom. "What do you mean… by… that?" His voice trailed off as his gaze fell on her long legs, which only had his anklet to cover her perfect mocha skin from his eyes below the black and red striped upper clothing which had _also_ been his, he swallowed. His teenaged hormones started to get to life while his unaware brain made the question leave his mouth. "Tell me you're wearing something _under_ that pullover…"

Her smile turned into a smirk as she walked up to him, slowly unzipping the mentioned pullover. "Why don't you figure it out yourself?" She only stopped her hand above her stomach before letting go of it.

As she stopped before him, his eyes glued to the bare skin above the opened zip before shutting his eyes closed, pulling the cloth close. "Damn it Katara, your father's in the next room!"

She did not let her smile fade before leaning forward while tugging on his shirt to make him meet her gaze. _Why do you think I left the shower as it is?_ The glint in her eyes showed that she was not going to back down while she started leading him towards the bed. "Then we'll have to be really…"

One of her feet bumped into the mat she put down for him, making them trip, but thanks to his reflexes they landed with her on top. Even that made her smile more confident while holding his gaze. "Really silent…" She breathed before letting her lips catch his ones then move down his chin as his eyes closed. "And careful…"

As her kiss moved to his neck he took a sharp inhale of breath, but his mind whirled back to the talk he had with her father… His eyes opened before he held her shoulders, gently lifting her up with an apologetic look. "Katara, I…" Her disapproving, narrow look made him sigh. _This won't make it any easier…_ "There are things… you still don't know about me…" His gaze moved to the side as a concerned frown appeared on her features. "My father…" When she had seen his eyes now while he was thinking back at a distant memory she saw the same whirl of emotions that her father could before. "He's… not a good man…"

As his voice started to weaken, she lifted a hand to his face, grazing his lips with her fingers that way silencing him. Her eyes showed care when she whispered. "Zuko, you don't have to explain anything…" His forehead furrowed after she let her hand trail in his dark hair, but he did not say anything. "I understand that you don't want to talk about him, and just because my father pushed that topic, you don't have to do it."

He still didn't answer, but there was gratitude in his eyes before she added. "Let's forget it for today and bring it up once you're ready, ok?"

He made a nod and as a small smile came to his lips, she pressed hers against them again… She shifted above him, letting her hands trail down his muscular abdomen after his arms circled her… but when he suddenly broke their kiss she let out a small groan. "Zuko…!"

"No, don't worry…" He spoke with a full smirk, and only now did she realize that his hands rested upon her backside before he leaned closer to her ear. "But this time we should _really_ lock the door…"

* * *

_**A/N: Yaay! XD An upload! XD BOOYAH!  
(Ah, and this is the longest chapter so far.)  
**_

_**So in line... XD ah lol, sorry for that series stuff, I did not have a better idea how to make them talk and all... they can't fight and bend in an AU! Mwuhaha and Sokka, you're such an ass...**_

_**Hohho, and That's why I wanted Iroh to follow Azula - poor him-, XD he got tricked all right...**_

_**Oh O.O and Azula, do not listen to Ozai! Do you hear me?!**_

**_Faves mean a lot but reviews are LOVED! :D_**

**Next chapter's title: "The Conflict"**

--

_**(And SUPERNATURAL STILL ROXXXX!! XD)**_


	6. Secret Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.

* * *

**The Shadow of the Past  
**

_**Chapter 6 - Secret Revealed**_**  
**

Story by Last Butterfly

* * *

**Summary**: Seven years passed since that tragic night in Zuko's life, and he and Katara had been together for more than a year now.  
But after this peaceful time a shadow neared them from the past he tried so hard to forget... - Zutara, Zuko x Katara Modern AU

* * *

A day or so later, before the dawn could have broken the stillness of the night a cell phone rang tirelessly until its owner finally recognized the noise.

A low groan sounded from under the blankets and pillows before a tanned hand reached out for it. Half opened blue eyes peeked at it from under the covers, but as the name 'Teo' had been displayed on its screen, the teen almost dropped it in his haste to answer.

"Teo!" His widened gaze gained a pained expression as he had seen what the time was before he spoke again. "I _hope_ you have good news for me…" There was a hint of disapproval in his voice, but with his usually joking tone it became less convenient. But soon – as Teo spoke – his lips parted as he listened to him, forgetting that just moments before he had been damned tired.

"W-wow…" It was all he finally managed to say. "This is just wow!" Then the other asked whether he wanted him to look for further news. "No, I guess this is more than I expected in the first place. Just… send it over, ok?" He tiredly rubbed his neck, trying to get the soreness away from his muscles. "Yeah, that's cool. Thanks Teo, I owe you one… Good night."

After the hacker hung up the phone, he only lowered the cell in his lap, staring at it while his thoughts whirled around over and over. Then he got up, switching his desktop on. He did not even sit down till he could open that very e-mail, clicking on the 'print' button before casually walking out of the room._ If this was not enough for her to break up with dear Zuko then nothing was…_

The paper slowly coming out of the printer showed an article from a newspaper, and even in the darkness the black letters were clearly visible against the white sheet…

--

_**Ozai Claims His Innocence**_

…_worked late that night and when he finally got home, the house had been consumed by flames. There had been no sign about his wife and son. First he was convinced that he had lost them in the fire, only being thankful for that his youngest child had spent that week away at a camp…_

'_I felt as a part of me died with them, and when I was told that they are alive I could hardly hold back my tears…' He confessed, but soon he had to face the horrible news: his family accused him for the tragedy._

_We all know that the judge convicted him after a month long hearing, but the case is still far from sold as the father of two refuses to accept the fabrications against him._

'_It was incredible how the trials went on… I believed that the country I live in yearned for justice. But it was nothing like that. It had been more like a witch-hunt.'_

_There had been insufficient evidence about his case, some were even contradictory, but the judge had finally been convinced by the testimony of his son, who had been injured in the terrible accident._

_When we asked the man about the boy, he answered with honest sadness in his voice. 'My poor Zuko… he had been obviously confused by what happened. Who wouldn't be? I am more than afraid though, as the experts made it clear that the fire started from the kitchen and probably not by itself… Just between us: I would not be surprised if he had something to do with it, and after he was encouraged against me, he connected the two things and tried to cover up for himself.'_

_He mentioned to us his brother and the rivalry between them as one of the main reasons why his wife and son suddenly veered round, but he did not give up his hope to one day gain his family back._

'_All I want them to know is that I love them, and once justice will prevail, I'll do everything in my power to prove it myself…'_

_Unfortunately as we could not reach the other members of the family, we could only inform you about one side of the story._

_We will probably never know what exactly happened the night of the fire. Was it caused by the head of the family who had proof about being at work, by a reckless teen or was it truly an accident? If the case had been solved then why did the family disappear? And now that there's going to be a new trial would they come to a new decision?_

_One thing is certain: we will surely hear about this case in the near future…_

* * *

Ursa tossed in her bed, her eyes moving continuously beneath her closed eyelids. Her fingers clenched and unclenched upon the sheets restlessly and she let out small noises as she turned from left to right still in her dream…

--

_Her head was throbbing, and a pang r__an from the back of her skull at the moment she moved. As her eyes popped open, she realized that she was coughing too._

_The air around her h__ad been extremely hot and full of smoke. The light she thought came from the lamps had in truth belonged to flames, slowly circling the kitchen's walls. She heard someone shout her name as she tiredly sat up, but even breathing hurt in her chest in the motion._

_She heard as a car's door was slammed in, before she heard a distant yell again, this time clearly hearing her and her son's name._

"_I'm here!" She tried to shout, but her voice had been hoarsely and probably not strong enough. She covered her mouth with her hand to avoid breathing in more from the smoke then whirled in her place as another cough gained her attention from somewhere behind her. Her eyes rounded as she saw her son lying on the floor just a few meters away from her. In the meantime someone shouted her name again after breaking his way through the front-door._

_She half scooted, half climbed her way to his still form, while he only coughed once again but did not move from his position on his right side with his back turned towards her, not even when she called out his name. When she tried again, her heart froze as the boy let out a pained whimper. She reached out to his shoulder, slowly turning him on his back…_

_Iroh came to a sudden halt just before the kitchen's door as the fire closed his way, but at least he was finally able to catch sight of his sister-in-law, kneeling on the floor, and beside her… His golden eyes went wide just a moment before she screamed her son's name. In a blink of an eye he had been through the flames, appearing beside her, urging her to move while scooping up Zuko's body._

_And then came the part which only happened in her nightmares. But in every single one of them: when they both turned around to leave the flaming house… there stood the man who caused all of these. The evil smile slowly appeared on Ozai's face while he stood there in the doorway. Then his cold, amber eyes bore into hers, as the fire rose higher around them…_

--

She jerked awake startled, and she could feel fresh tears upon her cheeks. For a second she looked around worriedly whether she had been in the same place like in her dream, but she saw her room without any smoke or flame. The dawn only started to enlighten her room through the windows.

Ursa lifted her hands before her, just as she usually did after this nightmare, to see them slightly shaking once again. She wiped her eyes before letting them through her raven hair, having a side-glance at the alarm on the bed-side table. It hadn't even been half past five.

She let out a shaky breath before slipping out of the bed and getting on her night-robe. She silently left her room, doing the only thing she knew would calm her down: calling the only person who she can talk to about it.

"Iroh?" When the low voice of the tea-maker answered on the phone, she slowly felt as her eyes turn teary again. "I am so sorry for calling you like this again…" She spoke, sniffing once. "Yes… and that's why I… I just had to…" Her gaze moved to the side. "I can't take this anymore…!" She sobbed, trying to pull herself together while covering her mouth with a hand. "All these things just keep coming back to my mind…" She paused, letting him speak as he tried to calm her down, reminding her how Ozai had to stay where he was, or else his freedom would be on the line again.

But she soon spoke out, finally saying out what she had been the most afraid of. "I know that but I am terrified, Iroh! What if he is truly coming back?" Her voice trailed away, and her last sentence had not been more than a mere whisper. "What if he's already here…?"

* * *

The dining area had been full of life as hundreds of teenagers chatted about their weekends to each other, in the meantime hurriedly eating to finish before their following classes.

On the other hand Zuko remained silent, poking on the remainder of his lunch – apparently this meant more than half of the original meal – while his thoughts ran back and forth the same way for two days now.

_Zuko, may I ask you about your father?_

It's been so long since the last time he had thought about him. Well, not exactly, because when he looked in the mirror he remembered _that part _of him which he did not want to know, much less see and feel the consequences of…

He clenched his jaw as two of his fingers stroke the left side of his face, feeling the difference between his mark and the unmarred flesh. In a twisted way, this scar helped him to go forward in many cases. He wanted to believe that he had faced the worst already.

…_to talk about your secrets you are still afraid of…_

Was he truly afraid of his past? He shifted in his place and his eyebrows furrowed at the thought. There had only been one other person who told this to him: his uncle. Uncle Iroh who always saw through him, whatever the case had been. Of course it had to do something with Azula again. Zuko himself wanted her to know nothing about that night; he confessed to the old man that it was still better if she was angry with him sometimes than to shock her with the full truth. It had happened a long time ago, and no one needed to hear things like that if it was avoidable. And indeed it was…

But that day had especially been hard. She truly said painful things, especially aiming at their uncle and the loss of his own family. And when there were only the two of them, his rational intentions seemed rather pitiful against his words, even to his own ears. But he did not back away from them, because he always stood his ground once he made up his mind. That day Iroh yelled about him being like a child who was simply running away to avoid being hurt. The fact that he did not involve Katara in the truth did not help either.

After that the man only mentioned this topic to him one other time. But his opinion had not changed since.

"Are you all right?" He snapped his head up at the sudden question, but as Katara was looking at him with a worried frown he let a small smile appear on his face.

"Yeah, it's just…" His words lingered in the air as he hesitated for a moment, remembering his words from the last time. _My father. He's… not a good man…_ His smile was about to fade as he returned his gaze to the plate before him, pushing it away with his thoughts altogether. Or at least that's what he tried. "I'm just not hungry I guess." He said, but she peeked at it then back at him with a raised brow.

"Are you sure?" She asked, and recognizing how he avoided her gaze again. "You seem a bit… distant today." To that he only crossed his arms, frowning ahead of himself.

_Oh, he's doing that again…_ She heaved a small sigh at his reaction. There had been one thing true about Zuko: whenever he was bothered by something, he did not involve her as long as he could. Only when he already struggled more than necessary on his own did he actually talk about it.

"Zuko," She said putting a hand on his arm, but he remained like that. A small smile crossed her features before becoming serious again. She had seen this sulky expression so many times upon his face when she got know of her… she did not tell him, but she found it rather cute. Most of the time he acted so grown up that it was hard to believe how young he had been. But it gave away how he had been a child once too. A rather stubborn, grumpy one…

She bet that was the reason why Gran-Gran loved to pinch his cheek.

When Katara giggled beside him, he side glanced at her, but she only leaned to him, saying softly. "Stop sulking, or you'll stay that way."

He only grunted before getting to his feet.

"Where are you going?" As he did not answer, she grabbed her bag too, catching up with him as he was leaving the hall. "Zuko, wait up!" He faintly heard her voice as she came after him on the corridor, her knitted brows showing how she started to get pissed.

--

"_Why didn't you tell __her?" _Iroh's voice echoed in his expressions did not change even though he could hear how his heart beat louder in his ears._ "What more does she have to do to prove she loves you? Do you think she would not understand? You know that's not true…"_

"_I don't want her to know!"_

"_Why not?" _Every time his uncle's wise voice could calm him down. Except about this…

"_I just…" His breath came out shakily. "I just want to forget…"_

"_It would help if you talked about it, because you can't always keep things to yourself. You have to close this down."_

"_No," He said on a throaty voice before finally meeting his eyes. "What's done is done. It's behind me. And I don't want her to…"_

"_To what?" The old man asked as he looked downwards._

"_When we met I have been ok, I don't want her to know how… pathetic I was." As his voice became lower, it hurt Iroh more to realize how his fifteen years were simply not enough for a memory like this. _

"_Zuko," His uncle sighed while he only stood there with lowered head. Only after being embraced in his bear-like hug did his tears leave his eyes… "It's going to be ok. I'll make sure it does…"_

--

"Zuko," Katara repeated his name for the third time, yet he did not even slow down. "Stop this!" She finally said louder, catching his arm, pulling him towards her.

His gaze met hers, but when she looked into them she could not find relief. He did not say a word but his eyes could have told tales itself… something tormented him, and he still remained silent.

Her anger was gone as quick as it came. "Please…" She started, lifting a hand to the side of his face, but even then he looked away. "I know something is wrong, you can't hide it." He let out a deeper breath as she spoke again. "Do you think that it does not hurt seeing you like this?"

"Katara…" He sighed but she did not let him turn away.

"Is it something my dad said?" She asked hurriedly but he shook his head. "Or GranPakku? If so then you can tell me, you know how he is…"

"No, it has nothing to do with them!" He said sharply finally standing her gaze, but her expressions only made him regret his out-burst. "It's… about me, ok?"

After a moment of silence, she was the one to ask. "Why don't you tell me then?"

He let a hand trough his hair in exasperation. "That's the whole problem… telling you." He murmured making her raise an eyebrow.

She took a step back, her hand reaching to her necklace out of reflex. "What do you mean by that?"

The tension remained in the air as she tried to understand the look in the golden orbs, before he hung his head. "There are things…" Zuko finally spoke, his voice became throaty as he formed the words. "That I did not tell you." She swallowed, stepping closer to him. Eventually she was filled with worry as he went on. "Things, which I'm not proud of,"

Her mind crossed several thoughts, slowly forming fear while hearing the guilt in his voice that maybe - just once - she was jealous with a good reason? Was that what he tried to say? Did he cheat on her?

"But no matter how hard I tried, I just can't…"

"Katara!" The voice of her brother startled her as he suddenly appeared at the other end of the corridor. His appearance silencing the scarred teen completely, his eyes following the water tribe boy with a frown who answered in kind.

As he stood next to them, he got something out from is backpack before returning his stare on the other teen. "It is over." Zuko's glare turned into a confusion as he lifted a piece of paper in his hand. "I know now what your 'little secret' is…" Golden eyes slowly turned to the paper…

"Sokka, what are you talking about…?" She started before he spoke, not looking away from her boyfriend.

"What am I talking about? Well, well…" Sokka let a smirk come to his lips. In most cases he wouldn't enjoy this situation that much, but face it: he hated scar-face from the beginning. "What can I possibly know of, Zuko?" The parchment opened slightly in his hand, allowing the other to have a peek at the words, only catching one, but that one clearly: the name Ozai.

His good eye had been wide open as he stared in awe…

"That's enough of stupid lies," The girl said with the most disapproving look towards her brother she could manage. "Stop being such a prick…!"

"Do you want to know why he haven't seen his father for years?" He rushed on, as if he did not even hear her.

Zuko's brain panicked, his inner voice yelling at him for doing something, but all he managed to force out of himself was a low plead. "Sokka, don't…"

"Because _'daddy'_ was in jail the whole time!" Katara let out a small gasp, looking from one to the other.

"Zuko…" She whispered, but the scarred boy only closed his eyes with shame.

"Oh yeah, and what is even better: he got him in there!" The tan boy said, and the other snapped his head up at once, eyes opened. It was no secret how Ozai got behind the bars… but the tone the Water Tribe boy used sounded as accusing as it could be.

When not a sound left his sister and she was only shaking her head persistently, Sokka lifted the paper before her. "Oh, if you don't believe me then you'll believe this!" Her eyebrows furrowed as she took it in her hands, her eyes running on the printed lines.

"This… this cannot be…" Her voice came out shakily, while Zuko's eyebrows moved closer. Something was wrong... He tried to step closer but Sokka lifted his arm, stopping him. His eyes were icy as he stared at him.

"Just ask him," He spoke, as the scarred other looked at his sister from where he stood. "He is not going to deny it." Her gaze slowly moved up to his guilty golden ones, tears dwelling up in her eyes.

"Tell me…" Katara's voice is low as she is still holding the parchment. "Tell me this isn't true."

Zuko's expressions filled with shame again. He lowered his head, not looking her in the eye. "I'm sorry… I can't." Her heart sunk as he spoke. "It is true…"

Sokka scoffed, crossing his arms before his chest. "I told ya'!"

Her tears silently flowed down her cheeks, making his heart break. "I…" He started slowly, sorrow in his eyes. "I was afraid… if I told you, you would never start with someone like me, much less stay with me…" Her lower lip trembled, but she did not break their eye-contact before her brother snapped again.

"Of course she wouldn't have! Who in their right mind would want the son of a _prisoner_," He especially emphasized the last word. "Who is by the way pyromaniac?"

Zuko's jaw dropped before he let out his rage. "What the hell are you talking about?!" He shouted in the other's smug face, but he did not even flinch.

"It was you who caused that fire, wasn't it?" Sokka accused him with disgust, but this stunned the scarred teen so much that for a moment he could not even find his voice. "And when things turned against you, you let him take the blame…"

"You don't know what you are talking about." The scarred one spoke, but his eyes moved back to the girl standing near. "Katara, this is not how it went on! You know me, you know I would never…!"

Her blue eyes met his, but the look in them silenced him completely. Her tears stopped but her inner pain was written on her face. "Do I, Zuko?"

His lips parted then closed as even her brother looked back at her with a starting frown.

She placed a hand before her mouth and took in a shaky breath before letting it drop beside her. "I'm not mad at you for not telling me…" In just the corner of her eyes new tears wanted to form, while she went on. "Whatever the truth is, but I am mad because you thought…" Even Sokka's feeling of triumph started to fade as she sniffed. "T-that if you told me I'd break up with you!"

Zuko shifted in his place to get closer to her, but before he could say anything her fists clenched by her side. "And if that is true, then you do not know me…"

It suddenly became difficult to breathe. "Katara, please…"

"I just…" She shook her head as a bitter smile appeared on her face. "I need some time to think things through," She said, looking in his eyes. "I am sorry, but right now I don't want to see you." When her tears left her eyes, Zuko's gaze dropped towards the ground. The piece of paper fell out from her hand in the meantime, landing on the ground before his feet.

As she started to turn away Sokka moved towards her, trying to comfort her. "Sis…" But she slapped his hand away from her shoulder before glaring at him too.

"I especially don't want to see _you_!" She cried out, taking him aback. Her mouth opened to say something else, but she rather closed it, then hurried away…

Zuko finally reached down for the printed article, reading the words with deepening breaths. He thought there was nothing which could turn this situation worse.

He was wrong.

…"_My poor Zuko, he had obviously been confused about what had happened… just between you and me: I would not be surprised if he had caused it then tried to cover up for himself…"_

His fingers gripped the paper so that it started to crumple in his hand… it did not need much to be torn apart.

"_It was you who caused that fire, wasn't it?!"_

He felt as a vein on his temple twitched as his hands turned the parchment into a paper-ball, while glaring a whole in the other's neck. Sokka only turned at the noise.

"Don't believe that it was the only copy of that…" He said with a slight humor, but when he let his lips curl upwards, it was the worst move he could have done.

Because in the next moment, his shirt was grabbed in two fists and he found himself slammed against the wall. He groaned before answering Zuko's sneer with his own. "Just go on, I know that's what you wished for anyway!"

"Shut UP!" The other yelled, and his back and the back of his neck hit the wall again. For a moment they remained like that, while he breathed in gasps. "Do you want to know what happened back then?" He growled through gritted teeth. "Is THAT what you need to f*cking leave me alone?!" He shouted, his grip strengthening on the other's clothes. "Answer me!"

"Yes!" Sokka snapped before his hold weakened, but he did not let go of him.

Zuko could never talk about this before… he was even sent to psychologists, but even there he only sat without saying a word. Probably his anger was the only thing which could break the long silence…

"Imagine that one day, you wake up, hearing noises from somewhere your house…" Zuko's stare remained dark as the words finally left him. His words were hurried, but his throat gave him an odd feeling that it was going to stop him if he was not quick enough. "Imagine that your parents argue… imagine that your father is drunk and is in rage… and then imagine that it is not the first time…"

His breathing became more uneven while the other's expressions slowly fade.

"Imagine that he does not care, even when your mother is pleading on her knees…" His eyes and throat both started burning, unwanted tears appearing in the way of his sight. "And when you want to stop him he shoves her, and in the next moment she's on the ground… unmoving…"

The Water Tribe boy could only watch him, taking shallow breaths himself. _Gods…_

"And you rush against him like an idiot with the only baseball bat which he gave you…" He moved away from Sokka, letting the asshole stand on his own while his gaze moved to the ground. "You cannot expect that he will hit you with the first thing coming in his hand…" His voice became low, but his tears stop when his hand moves to the scar around his eye, while blue eyes turn round with full realization. "That pot started whistling even before I appeared…"

Golden met blue with one last look before he went on. "How did the fire start? How the hell could I know…?" He shook his head, not letting out a laugh even though his mind told him that it would be the best. "I only woke up on the way to the hospital…" Sokka stood there, leaning against the wall with the guiltiest look he had ever seen on him, but did not say a word. He probably pitied him… but guess what? He no longer cared. "Do you have any idea how much it hurts when the half of your face…" He did not finish the sentence himself. The other did not say anything. And he did not have anything left to say either…

"I hope _now_ you are satisfied." Zuko said on a cold voice. Then he turned and walked away, leaving Sokka standing there alone.

The Water Tribe boy slowly slumped into a sitting position beside the wall. He only stared ahead of himself before holding his forehead with his hands. He had done many idiotic things in his life… he was famous about them. But this time, he probably beat not only his own record, but just gained the title of the 'Biggest Asshole on Earth'.

_God damn it…_

* * *

That day when Sokka even appeared in the same room as her, Katara stood up and left without a word. Whenever he tried to speak she disappeared, and when he tried saying something to her through her room's door, she turned the stereo on so loud that it became impossible.

When Hakoda came home he could realize it quickly that something was wrong. He asked her either way if she wanted to come and do the shopping with him. She said yes halfway his sentence already. And when Sokka suddenly volunteered to come too he was only more convinced about this…

To avoid her brother, Katara brought her iPod too, making Sokka gave up and all the while he looked like a beaten dog.

Their father simply solved the problem of them not standing each other by cutting in half the shopping list, sending them on different ways. It was for the best…

--

_Brown, wavy hair… blue eyes… tanned skin…_

He walked casually to the refrigerators and the milk products. His hair was in a ponytail, reaching below his shoulder blades, that way not falling in the way of his sight.

The girl was listening to some sappy, melancholic music louder than necessary while making her way through the shelves.

His gaze trailed lower upon her form then back, inwardly smirking as he reached the small chain around her ankle. He lifted up the first thing from one of the cool shelves before adding to the list. _Long legs…_

_How did someone like her end up beside that brat?_

When someone stepped to the same shelves beside him, his eyes moved to what was in his hand before slowly putting it back.

Hakoda picked up a box of milk, putting it in the basket on his arm. He was about to move away when his gaze fell on the hesitating man beside him. His golden eyes were searching the shelves for something, and his starting frown offered that he was obviously troubled. So he rather stopped. "Hey,"

The man looked at him slightly surprised, then he went on so that he did not get him wrong. "Are you looking for something? Maybe I can help…"

"No… not exactly." A smile appeared on the man's face as he looked at the shelves then back. "But thanks anyway."

Hakoda made a nod before picking up another box of milk, placing it beside the other. He then lightly cleared his throat turning back to the other. "Excuse me for asking, but…" The man turned towards him completely, his face emotionless while his gold eyes seemed to be darker. It was understandable… no one liked being bothered in a supermarket by a stranger.

He rubbed the back of his neck, letting out a small amount of air but asked with an apologetic smile anyway. "Haven't we met before? You seem somehow familiar to me…"

The edge of his lips curled upwards. "Probably not, I'm new around here."

"Oh," Hakoda nodded before picking up something else, placing it in the basket again. "It is always hard to get used to a new place. Did you move here, or…?"

"I'm just passing through…" He said, lifting something from the shelf himself, then putting it back. His lips formed a full smile with an unnoticeable twitch before turning back towards him. "Visiting family, that is all."

"I see…" The blue eyed man spoke, before placing back one of the things on the shelf. "Well then," He said with a smile, holding out his hand. "It was nice talking to you."

"I thought the same." The other smirked, but shook his hand. They exchanged one last glance before he turned away, but then he peeked back just above his right shoulder waving once. "Take care…"

The water tribe man stood there with a small frown as he watched how he walked away, leaving the same way where Katara came back to her father. The man did not even look her way while her eyes trailed to him then back, but something just made Hakoda feeling uneasy.

_Take care…_

Just looking at the right side of his face…

The next moment the loud music coming from one half of Katara's iPod headset made him snap out of his thoughts. "Hi dad," She chirped, placing the heaviest stuff from her basket to his while crooning the tune herself.

"Katara," He hesitated before peeking at the form of the disappearing man, before asking. "Call me crazy, but don't you think that man looked a bit like Zuko?"

For a moment her hand stopped in mid-move, but then she let out a scoff, slamming the next thing in his basket. "Not at all, and don't start that again…"

"Start what?" He let the faintest of smiles come to his lips before she pouted.

"Oh you know what! When I confessed to you that my boyfriend was Fire Nation, you've asked about everyone if it was him, or his relative." She crossed her arms above her now light basket as her father scratched his chin in thought.

"Really?"

Katara rolled her eyes at his joking tone. Sometimes he had been just like Sokka, kidding or just making her mad. She was fed up with it.

Hakoda smiled before putting an arm around her shoulder, blowing a kiss on top of her head. "All right. I'll leave you alone, I promise…" They started walking like that for a minute. Only then did he add with a half-smirk. "But your music is way too loud."

"Dad!"

* * *

**_A/N: Mwuhaha X3 sorry for the long delay, but my exams were bitchy..._**

_**So what do you think about: **_

_**- the article**_

_**- Ursa's dream**_

_**- Zuko's thoughts**_

_**- Sokka? XD**_

_**- and... Ozai meeting Hakoda?**_

_**If you are curious about what will happen next, leave me a review!**_

_**~Thank you all for your time and have a nice day~  
**_


	7. Where All Goes Wrong

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.

* * *

**The Shadow of the Past  
**

_**Chapter 7 - Where All Goes Wrong**_**  
**

Story by Last Butterfly

* * *

**Summary**: Seven years passed since that tragic night in Zuko's life, and he and Katara had been together for more than a year now.  
But after this peaceful time a shadow neared them from the past he tried so hard to forget... - Zutara, Zuko x Katara Modern AU

* * *

Zuko's fingers drummed impatiently on the kitchen table while he kept on staring at the phones before him. _She's going to call me._ His exes wandered to the clock on the wall just above the door then back. _Any moment now…_

He slowly peeked at his cell phone, checking again if he got a message. The he let a hand through his hair in exasperation. _No, she won't._

_But what if… just maybe?_

In that moment the phone started ringing then his hand slammed on it even before it could have rang for a second time. "Katara?" He asked hurriedly, but the excitement faded from his expressions, hearing the voice on the line.

"Hi uncle," He started pinching the bridge of his nose as a sudden headache started to torment him. "Yes, she is here, but…" He tried to quickly form the words and yet Iroh managed to interrupt him "Uncle, please! I'm waiting for a call; she'll call you later, ok?"

He suppressed a groan, covering his eyes. "No, everything is fine. But I can't explain it right now, bye uncle…" Five seconds later, with a full frown. "Bye Uncle!"

Both phones ended up in front of him again and he slumped back in the chair just like before. When another five minutes passed, he buried his face in his hands. _Shoot, shoot, shoot…_

He didn't hear as his sister walked in, only straightened up when she picked up the receiver. "Hey!" His hand held down the button, while he frowned up at her. "What are you doing?"

One of Azula's eyebrows rose before she crossed her arms. "I wanna talk with Ty Lee before she comes over, what do you care?"

"No-no…" When the name left her mouth, he already shook his head. _That talk would never end!_ "Don't hold the line, I'm expecting a call!"

The girl first gave him a look then let out a light laugh, making his brow furrow even further. "Face it Dum-dum, she's not gonna call."

"You cannot know that!" Zuko scowled without moving his hand away. But after a half second he had to let go, as she clenched one of his fingers then pushed towards the back of his hand with force. "Auch! You…!"

She already dialed the number before he could have tried to get the phone back, but when she greeted her friend he growled with frustration. "But make it short!" He said after her with annoyance before hopping back to the chair. He lifter up his cell, only to find no difference. Still.

Then he groaned, hitting his forehead against the table once with gritted teeth, before letting it rest there… just for a little while…

Only when a hand touched his shoulder did he look up, but from the heaviness of his eyelids and the soreness of his neck he guessed that it might have happened more than just some minutes later.

His mother's expressions brought a small smile on his lips. "Are you ok?"

He rubbed his eyes tiredly, before murmuring an answer. "Yeah…"

She let out a small amount of breath. "Did you try to call her?"

"I did…" The scarred teen rubbed his only eyebrow. "And left her two messages," He spoke lowly, bringing his gaze to the side then back. "Do you think I should go over?"

Ursa let a smile appear on her face, after ruffling in his dark hair. "It's going to be alright, I can feel it." His golden eyes slowly rose, meeting her glance with an expression full of doubt, but she only let her hand stroke the side of his face. "You did what you believed was right, Zuko. Just give her some time to understand it…"

* * *

Their way home had been rather silent. When Sokka got in the car and he only turned towards her sister, she turned the music louder while facing her window. The boy heaved a sigh, letting his shoulders drop and remained silent.

After about twelve minutes of peeking into the mirror, Hakoda heaved a sigh. "Sokka," His son met his gaze in the mirror. "What's wrong with your sister?"

The teen opened his mouth then closed it, making a nervous smile. "What gives you the idea that I know?" He rubbed his neck, but his father's glare was enough for him to slump even lower into his seat. "S-she argued with her boyfriend today…" He stuttered lowly.

Hakoda only frowned more at that while taking a left turn, then looked back to the mirror and at his son. "And what role did _you_ play in that argument?"

Sokka's eyes moved away and he played with his fingers while murmuring something he could not hear.

"What?"

The teen's lips formed a thin line, but the he finally spoke louder. "Theo found an article about his father and I just…"

The man's hand clenched upon the wheel. "You mean you told him to search after him, right?"

"Well, I… k-kind of…"

Hakoda rolled his eyes before slowing down before their house, turning towards him from the front seat. "Sokka, what did I tell you about leaving Zuko alone?" He snapped and his son closed his mouth without meeting his angered gaze.

Katara was simply staring out of the window when they stopped, but her eyes slowly rounded when she saw a familiar dark haired figure sitting on the stairs just in front of the front door. Her face lit up and she jumped out of the car, making the rest of her family surprise.

She was already hugging the above mentioned person by the time Sokka's lips curled upwards. "Toph…"

---

"All right, all right!" The blind girl lightly flushed as she pulled herself out of Katara's arms. "I missed you too, just back off already!"

The dark skinned girl finally took a step back, smiling brightly at her friend. "Oh Toph, I'm so glad you're finally home! I really need a friend right now…"

The other looked at her at that with a questioning look, while letting her hands disappear in her jeans' pocket, slightly pulling up her green and yellow top. Her hair was in two loose braids, her usual bangs falling before her shady eyes. "Yeah I bet, these three weeks felt like a lifetime!" She let a smirk appear on her face as she said more, while the other only got out of the car. "And you owe me all the dirty little details about you and Prince Charming, after all that convincing I had to do…"

It was the older girl's turn to blush. "T-that's kind of personal!" She stuttered at once, but it only allowed the other to grin wider.

"So you truly did _that_, Sugar Queen?" In a blink of an eye Katara's cheeks turned from pink to tomato red. _How can Toph always get the truth out of anyone?_ "You see, just a little encouragement and everything turns out fine."

"If only that would be the case…" The blue eyed girl sighed while her blush faded, but the other only had time to frown left before Sokka appeared.

But instead of greeting her first, his hand fell on his sister's shoulder, whose face darkened by the moment. "Katara please, I'm sor-…"

Her music got to life loudly and she plugged her ears in, shaking off his hand without much effort. "Toph, tell Sokka that I'm not talking to him!" She said loudly before walking inside with raised head.

The blind girl's eyebrows rose then she crossed her arms with a frown. "Oh hell no, I'm not going into this again! Snoozeles, what did you do this time?"

She ranted on, but for the first time today he finally did not feel as if he had been hit by a trunk. He did expect her to return this weekend, but that she had just suddenly been there…

"I can't even leave you alone for a couple of days because you already…!" She was silenced in the middle of the sentence as he unexpectedly pulled her into a kiss. Her cheeks turned pink from his sudden action, but she relaxed in his arms when those snaked around her. Only when he pulled away did she realize that her eyes closed in the meantime to.

"No, you can't," He spoke with a half-smirk first but as her eyes opened again it turned into a true smile.

This was what he always adored in the usually so tough girl. She did not allow many to know the soft side of her - and even then she made sure no one could know it too well. It might have had something to do with the age difference between them, and also the fact that he had been the first guy in her life. On a rainy night, when he was still trying to get over a previous girlfriend and he told her how right she was about not needing anyone, she finally confessed how the only one she wanted was the one who never realized it… _- And just when the realization indeed hit him she punched him too, calling him an idiot and leaving the place at once._

One of his hands rose to her face, and she slowly smiled as he brushed his thumb against her lips. "Because you are my better half," He whispered before softly pressing his lips against the base of her neck, grinning as he added. "You have to be here to beat sense into me."

Toph let out a scoff before leaning away from him, with a smirk answering his. "Are you making fun of me?"

He remained silent, holding her sightless gaze. _I've missed you so damn much…_

He was snapped out of his thoughts as she clenched in his shirt, yanking him to her eyelevel. "Ok then, this means war…!" She chuckled then caught his lips before he could protest, letting her hands trail down his back right into the pockets of his jeans, and they were both smiling into their kiss, not even planning to break it…

In the meantime Hakoda was leaning against his car with crossed arms, looking at the scene. _Kids these days…_ A half smile crossed his features then he let his eyes roll before finally clearing his throat. At least they heard him for the first try… the duo pulled away, slightly embarrassed.

"Welcome home Toph," He spoke kindly. "How was the trip with your parents?"

"Well," The girl quickly recovered, smiling in return. "Mostly the usual. They want me to 'see the world'!" She let out a snort. "Like a lame blind-joke…"

The man let out a light laugh too, but as his gaze slowly turned to his son, the silence seemed to deepen. "I'm sorry for keeping the two of you away for a while, but…" His eyes slightly narrowed, making Sokka uncomfortably shift in his place. "Me and my son need to have a talk."

The air suddenly felt chilly against his skin while his girlfriend made a small nod. "O-k then, I'll just… go and look for Katara." She said, placing a hand on Sokka's shoulder before disappearing after the other girl.

She headed straight to her room, finding the door locked. She knocked in, but Katara only let her in when she swore that she was alone. Even then the dark skinned girl peeked out to be sure, and once Toph was inside, she locked it again. Katara did not even turn around when the other asked on a tired voice. "So, what did Sokka do this time?"

* * *

Zuko's hand clenched around his cell phone as the ringing signal just went on and on but without an answer. "Come on..." He murmured while brushing a towel to his wet hair. "Katara, please pick it up..."

Finally the ringing stopped on the other end of the line, and for a moment he thought she answered him, but after a beep a mechanical voice proclaimed that the number was currently unavailable. He gritted his teeth before dialing again, lifting the cell to his ear…

He did not hear as the door silently opened behind him, and golden eyes peeked in before the girl on the other side let an almost invisible smile come to her lips. Mai's gaze trailed down upon his bare back before she let the door fully open and stepped in. The door closed just as silently behind her as it opened.

For a slight moment she remained where she was, leaning against his doorframe, hesitating whether to make the next step.

Because of her father's political career her parents expected the most from her, especially about her behavior. She was taught to think twice before doing anything, appearing right in time at many social events, and being the perfect daughter anyone could wish for. Just like a marble statue, cool and passive under any circumstances. In exchange they gave her everything she wanted, whenever she desired it: clothes, CDs, shopping sprees, concert tickets, even cars…

All she needed to do for this had been to play her role. But sometimes… she wished for more.

Mai was not a wrong person. She only had small wishes. But as the time passed by, her patience tested her more and more about one certain thing which she yearned for… ever since she laid eyes on her friend's brother.

She waited for her chance for so long she could not even remember. And he had got involved with that peasant girl so quick that she could do nothing against it. But this time…

This had been that chance. She knew that she should not try getting close to him while he still had someone; but didn't her mother always say that having a girlfriend was far from being married?

Her heart rate turned faster as a strange thought ran through her mind: the perfect daughter her parents wished for would have never stepped through this door. She would not enjoy watching how drops of water left his hair, making their way down his muscled back. And she would definitely never take the next step…

Zuko only turned around with the phone in his hand when she was halfway towards him. His mouth opened before he lowered the phone, placing it down the table behind him. "Mai? I didn't know you were here," He started but as a slight smile crossed her features his only eyebrow rose. "It's... err..." He peeked down at himself inwardly cursing why he didn't put a shirt on. Then he let the towel hang around his neck as she started walking up to him. Her eyes did not leave his for a second. "...not the best time." He finished when she stopped before him.

"You had a bad fight with her today..." Only then did she let a glint appear in her eyes when he slightly shifted in his place. "I know."

"It was rather an argument than..." He tried to correct her, but she interrupted him on her cool voice.

"It's ok." Mai said, looking to the side but after a pause she said. "I didn't even want to bring that up." He glanced at her as her gaze returned, but her expressions did not give any sign about what she had in mind. Not like she ever let that happen anyway. "Your uncle told us things yesterday Zuko…"

His only eyebrow rose. "Uncle? What did he say?"

She slightly leaned forward, so that one of her hands could reach behind him, straight towards his phone, but he only held her eyes so it went unnoticed. "Everything..." She whispered and as her hand found what she was looking for, she let her nail slightly poke a spot on the back of the cell phone, making the accumulator move from its place. The cell switched off without a sound.

Zuko lightly frowned at her closeness then let out a small amount of air as she seemed to lean away a bit. "I don't think I understand." He said with a slight smile, but she did not move away as she said three simple words.

"About your father."

His expressions changed completely. His smile faded, his eyes turned cautious. But she slowly spoke again while inching closer to him. "It must have been so hard for you..." He could only stare as her voice filled with sorrow, maybe for the first time he had ever heard her talk. He figured she was hiding her true intentions.

"Living with this secret, and not telling anyone… not even your sister."

His eyes slightly narrowed. "Don't tell her..." His voice was firm, but as her eyes showed a curious glint, he added a bit lighter. "Please, I don't want her to suffer because of knowing who our father really was. I just..."

"Shh..." Mai's fingers moved to his face, silencing him as those slightly brushed his rough lips. "She won't hear anything from me."

Her fingers slowly left his lips, but he only hesitantly spoke as those trailed down his chin. "Mai, it's..." He started with discomfort, but his voice trailed away when in the next moment she brushed the edge of his scar, just below his eye.

"You are truly amazing Zuko..." She said softly, placing her other hand above his quickening heart.

He shifted in his place, getting a hold of her hand on his scar, lightly pulling it away. "Mai, I am still with Katara. We... we just faced some problems, that's all. It happens." He said, trying to sound convincing, but from her slight frown he realized that he failed completely.

Her eyes moved to her hand upon his bare chest then back before she spoke in a low voice. "She does not know what you've been through..." Her other hand though moved up from his chest to his neck. "She cannot possibly understand if she backs away from it to begin with."

His mouth slightly opened, then closed without a sound while her golden eyes bore into his. His heart sunk as he remembered Katara's disbelieving gaze from that afternoon. Then her voice, her tears… "_If that is what you believe then you do not know me at all!_"

He only focused on her face again when she took the last step towards him, closing the gap between them while pressing to him. Her hand moved to his nape, her fingers gently stroking his ebony hair.

"She does not deserve someone like you," She whispered lowly and she used her hand to make him lean closer too. "And deep inside, you can feel that too." She breathed before sealing his lips with hers...

* * *

_**A/N: And now... as the psychologist would say: tell me what you feel! XD**_

_**Ps. Save Zuko from Mai! O_o  
**_


	8. Decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.

* * *

**The Shadow of the Past  
**

_**Chapter 8 - Decisions**_**  
**

Story by Last Butterfly

* * *

**Summary**: Seven years passed since that tragic night in Zuko's life, and he and Katara had been together for more than a year now.  
But after this peaceful time a shadow neared them from the past he tried so hard to forget... - Zutara, Zuko x Katara Modern AU

* * *

Katara was lying on her stomach, hugging her pillow while Toph was sitting beside her. She had just finished her tale when the other started shaking her head.

"This is just plain wrong…"

"Tell me about it." The blue eyes girl sniffed, drying her eyes.

"No, I mean seriously," The blind girl frowned. "Sokka was – sorry to say – an Idiot with capital I, but…"

"That's exactly why I'm mad at him too!" Katara snapped after sitting up with the pillow in her lap.

"But," Toph started again after the other finished. "What did you expect from Zuko?" _Err… that was not the best way to put that question, was it?_

"What did I expect?!" The blue eyed girl shouted with a deadly glare. "I don't know, _maybe_ I expected _my boyfriend_ to be honest with me!"

"I meant right then!" The other answered just as loud. "He could not even explain himself, especially with Sokka being there! He said that he was sorry… and that he was afraid of what you would think," _And as it seems he was probably right about that… _Toph thought to herself while the other girl crossed her arms. "And if this is even partly true then it is obviously not the easiest topic for him."

Katara let her hands fall back on the pillow while a frown appeared on her face. "Do you know what it feels like… to figure out things like this after knowing someone for years?"

_Damn it, Snoozeles…! _The blind girl's lips turned into a thin line before she spoke. "Basically you were only together for a year." She pointed out, but that was only enough to annoy the other.

"It does not matter!" The older girl said sharply, and slamming her pillow back to its place behind her. Then in the low light as her gaze fell on the small flame-shaped charm at her ankle her eyes turned teary. "I… did not keep anything away from him… he truly knows everything about me," A teardrop fell on her skin but she did not even move to wipe it away. "I love him so much…" She sobbed. "S-so why can't he trust me?"

"Ssh… It's gonna be ok. I can feel it," This time Toph embraced her without a second thought. "And you have to trust me. I'm always right." She added with a smirk as she patted the other's back.

The other let out a half chuckle too, before speaking again. "He… had been so strange lately," She said through her tears. "I thought that… he cheated on me or something…"

"Zuko, cheating?" Toph leaned backwards with raised eyebrow and an even more knowing grin. "You're kidding me, right?"

Katara took a deep breath before his words came back to her. _There are things that I did not tell you… things I'm not proud of…_

_What if…? _She suddenly gasped, placing a hand before her lips. "What if that was the reason? What if he was trying to tell me this, but Sokka…?" Toph made a pout with crossed arms as the other let a hand through her wavy hair roughly, while letting out a groan. "But why didn't he call me?!"

"Where's your phone?" The blind girl asked, seeing the progress. "Did you even check it?"

"Of course I had!" Katara exclaimed, grabbing her handbag that she took with her to the supermarket then reached into it. "It's right here beside…!" She blinked. She lifted the bag to her face, searching for it again then threw everything for it upon her bed, only to find everything but that. "It… I thought it's here…"

"Backpack?" The younger asked, but the other was already kneeling beside that, elbow deep around books when…

"Gods, thanks! I started to worry I've lost it…" She spoke, picking out her cell. "I-it's depleted." She said, staring at it before Toph snapped.

"What are you waiting for? Plug it in already!"

After a half minute she could finally switch it back on, but it seemed like an eternity for her as it started loading. And then…

The phone beeped loudly in the silence, showing dozens of unanswered calls and new messages. Katara was unconsciously holding her breath and her heart started racing as she pushed a button, opening the first message from Zuko.

_I'm sorry, I should have told you, but… I guess I was truly afraid, your father was right. Believe me I did not want to hurt you, please forgive me!_

She sniffed with teary eyes, but she did not say a word, while Toph already formed a slight smirk. "So, did he call?" The other ignored her, reading the next one.

_I love you. I know how this sounds right now, but… Forget it! I need to tell you the whole truth, just give me a chance. Don't close me out, I don't want to loose you! Please, just answer the phone…_

Katara bit her lips, trying to even her breathing which only made the other girl shift in her place, slowly getting annoyed. "Oh Toph…" She whispered, before her fingers moved to the buttons.

The younger girl heaved a sigh at the familiar beeps, lying on the bed as the other called Zuko's phone. _Well, well…_ "So, you plan to tell him how much you despise him, right?" She smirked up at the other, knowing well that she would start reddening because she felt just as idiot as Toph wanted her to feel.

The dark skinned girl turned her back on the other while lifting the cell to her ear. But instead of the ringing she had to hear this: _'The called number is currently unavailable, please try again later, or leave a message after th-'_

She frowned, lowering the phone in her lap. "His cell is switched off…" She murmured sadly, but then let out a yelp as a pillow hit her in the back of her head. "Toph!"

"What were you thinking? He was calling you for how many times…? Geez, his phone couldn't have just died like yours did!" She exclaimed loudly, waving with her hands but as she was smashed with the same pillow, the only answer that the other gave was a light laugh…

* * *

For a long moment Zuko numbly stood in his place. Have you ever felt so stunned that you somehow could not move? As if your brain would be convinced that something was in truth not even happening to you, but to someone else.

Honestly, the feeling sucked.

Mai's thin fingers ruffled in his slightly wet hair, her other hand clenching in the towel around his neck, trying to gain an answer from him, while his whole body remained stiff, his sealed lips giving no encouragement.

Then her golden eyes opened, boring into his still confused ones when he had to realize two things. First, his sister's best friend _wanted_ him – which under other circumstances would have flattered him – and second… In opposite to her usually cool temper, she definitely did not need to learn from Azula about being sadistic.

She bit his lower lip hard enough to make him groan before forcing her tongue's way into his mouth, her fingers – which previously stroked his hair – suddenly clawed the skin on the back of his neck.

Finally the sudden pain brought him to his senses, and he let out a grunt while pushing her away. "Stop!" His hand moved to his neck, and he gritted his teeth as he felt that he was bleeding…

Her other hand still held onto the towel in his neck, but she only answered his angered glare with the faintest of smiles while taking shallow breaths. "What's the matter, don't you like to play rough?" His lips parted with surprise, but as he could not find his voice it was her who spoke again. "That's not how you react when _she_ does it." She said while letting go of his towel.

Her sharp words caused him to flush, and the guilt kicked in fast. "I'm not doing this. I have a girlfriend…" He said on a firm voice as he straightened in his place.

Her smile faded. "That did not seem to concern you in the last minutes."

Zuko frowned darkly at her. "I'm not going to hurt her."

Mai's gaze moved to the side before the faintest change appeared in her expressions. Her eyes moved to his, the edge of her lips formed a small smile. "What she does not know…" She stepped towards him once again, making him tense. "Does not hurt her." She whispered, but when her hand reached towards his chest everything changed.

His hands grabbed her wrists with a scowl, and she hissed at the force he used. "What's gotten into you?!" He snapped, his eyes searching her ones which were burning with the anger of refusal. He let out a deeper breath as he shook his head. "If you weren't my sister's best friend since third grade…"

"Then you would do what you truly want?" She asked, on a low and venomous voice.

His eyes narrowed at once. "Then I would throw you out without a second thought!" The girl's expressions remained stoic. She turned her head away from his prying gaze but otherwise did not make any other move. She did not even try to free her wrists. This impassive manner - that had been a part of her for so long as he could remember - was the main reason he could not simply let go.

"Mai, don't do this to yourself," The girl's eyebrows slowly formed a frown at the softer tone in his voice. "You shouldn't ruin your life…" He sighed without looking at her this time. "…just because your parents' expectations are too…"

"Why, do you think you are not worth it?" She suddenly asked, and he raised his head to meet her gaze, but when he only shook his head with a half-smile she said lowly. "I would do far more than this for you."

Zuko's hands let go. This was already far more than he ever expected from the Mai. He took a step back, but she was still watching him with a serious look. She still hoped he would agree…

For a moment his glance moved to the side but then he spoke with no hesitation. "I cannot give you what you want." His golden eyes became focused, his tone making it clear that his decision had been final. "I love Katara," Her expressions turned colder as he formed the name. "Not you."

Her eyes moved to the ground, her fingernails cut in her palm fueling her fury. But she said nothing only turned and left his room, leaving the door opened as she hurried down the stairs…

Ursa walked out of the living room when the girl reached the front door. "Mai, is something…" _Wrong?_ She was about to ask but the girl did not stop, only shut the door close behind her, walking through the garden to her car.

Azula came out of the kitchen with a bag of chips and with a small frown after looking out of a window, to see her friend leave. "What's up with her?" She asked her mother first, but as she only raised her eyebrows, she moved to the stairs. "Ty Lee!"

The girl in pink opened the door, peeking down. "Yes?"

"What happened to Mai? She's just…" Outside an engine roared to life. "…leaving."

"I thought she's with you…" The other answered with a small frown, as the other walked up the stairs.

"No, she was…" Azula spoke but her eyes moved to the side as the doorknob of her brother's room seemed to move. She stopped beside Ty Lee, narrowing her eyes. "…not." Then she smiled at the other girl, giving her the chips. "Could you put this down inside? I'll be there at once."

"Ok." The girl in pink said, and a glint appeared in her eyes as she hugged it. It was her favourite flavor.

Then the golden eyed girl moved up to her brother's door, knocking on it loudly. "_Zuzu!_"

There came a groan from inside before the door opened, Zuko standing before her in a shirt, with a towel in his neck. "What?!" He scowled down at her, and she only smirked at how pissed he always had been when she called him that.

"Did Mai tell you something?"

Just slightly his thumb moved as he was leaning against his doorway with a hand, but the small movement did not avoid her eyes. Only then did he speak while holding her gaze. "Why would she want to say anything to _me_?" He asked casually then shrugged as he walked towards the stairs. "Probably her parents called her or something… you know how she is."

He said while Azula was watching him cautiously, but just when he took the first step down the stairs - slightly bowing his head – she saw what she was looking for: three parallel red lines just between the towel and the shirt on the back of his neck…

For a long moment she did not move at all, but she was looking at the stairs as if she could have burned them down by just doing so. Honestly, she loved to bug her brother about him not dating Mai and all. It was fun because she knew that it would never actually work out… And yet in that very moment she felt more angry than usual. First, because she was always pissed when Zuko stubbornly did something that could affect her daily life. No, whatever he usually managed to do kind of pissed her off anyway.

But what was worse: her friend knew very well how she hated if anyone around her drooled for her brother. And making a move on him was a taboo that she thought she made clear already. Honestly a part of her suddenly wished that Mai would slam into a tree on her way home…

"Azula," Ty Lee suddenly called out to her, bringing her out of her rather dark thoughts. "Do you want to wait till Mai comes back, or can we watch the movie?" She said before looking at her with a bright smile. "And… I'm a bit hungry, as I couldn't have lunch before the gym."

"No," The girl said with a shrug, letting a small evil smile appear on her face. "Let's not wait. It's her bad that she left…" Her smile turned into a frown though as she turned the TV on. "Who needs her anyway?"

The girl in pink only raised a brow for a second then shrugged as they sat down. "Ok then…"

* * *

When he heard a noise, Hakoda's eyes opened below a book upon his face. He slowly let it slip into his hands as he raised his head from the armchair's backrest. He had fallen asleep in his favourite chair with the TV on. It was not even bad that the phone rang.

He was rubbing his eyes while walking tiredly towards it, but before he could have left the living room something blue ran before him.

"I'll get it!" Her daughter said causing him to stop with a blink, then he scratched his head, returning to his place.

Katara half stood, half lied on the kitchen table to reach the phone, placing it to her ear. "Zuko?" She asked excitedly, but it slowly faded as she heard the voice on the other side.

"N-no, it's me honey," Ursa spoke on the other side. The girl's lips formed an 'o' as she slowly sat down. "Look, I know that you and Zuko had an argument so I understand if you don't want to go,"

The blue eyed girl's eyebrows furrowed. First she was afraid that Ursa would want to talk to her in Zuko's name, but now she got the feeling that she had forgotten something...

"But you had that appointment at the doctor tomorrow, and I wanted to ask if you still…"

"Oh, t-that," Katara looked around just to be sure that none of her family members stood near her but as she remained silent a bit longer the woman went on.

"I mean if you want me to then I'll call the doc up to cancel or… postpone it?" _Maybe…_ Ursa hoped, but the girl's answer surprised her.

"No, I think…" Katara peeked just one more time behind her with a slight blush upon her face. "I think tomorrow will be ok."

The pale woman blinked twice before letting a smile appear on her face. "So, do you want to go…?"

"Yes." The dark skinned girl answered, and to her annoyance, her brother just walked in the room she was in. He came to a halt with his hands in his pockets, and remained there, watching her.

"So you are not upset… with him anymore?" Ursa asked hopefully, but Katara tried to answer without giving much away to her brother who stood there.

"Not as much." She murmured, turning her head away from Sokka's slight guilty expressions. She was not going to forgive him so easily, and also as she decided not to talk to him she would not snap at him to get lost…

"I'm so glad to hear that hon', he was trying to reach you the whole afternoon…" The girl only hemmed, but Ursa felt better already. Zuko finally went to sleep, saying that his cell would be there if Katara tried to reach him, but she was afraid that there would be no _progress_ about them till the following day.

"Well then, tomorrow I'll meet you up after school," Ursa said, walking around with the phone. After the girl agreed she bit her lip but asked anyway. "Do you… want me to say something to him?"

"Tell him…" She peeked up, straight into Sokka's blue eyes before turning away in her chair, lowering her voice to whisper. "Tell him that we'll talk tomorrow." There had been a slight smile at the corner of her lips as she said goodbye, but when she hung up, she let her expressions turn back to the one she wanted her brother to see. Then she stood up trying to avoid her brother, who stepped in front of her.

"Katara, please stop this, I'm sorry!" He hurried with the words but her face darkened as she stopped for a moment. "Don't be so childish, I just wanted you to know what…"

"I don't care, Sokka!" She shouted furiously, causing him to flinch – but still he preferred yelling over the silence treatment. "And how come you call _me_ childish? It's you who should finally grow up!" She hissed with a death-glare. "If you want peace then don't stand. In. My. Way!"

The boy tried to open his mouth, but Katara hurried past him, shoving his shoulder with hers angrily before disappearing in her room's direction.

He stood in his place, bowing his head as a sigh escaped his lips then slowly moved to his own room, feeling defeated. This day became his little personal hell. First Zuko's outburst about what truly happened… it left him in a state as if his stomach had turned into a stone. He already realized how he should have looked for a bit more information, but he told Theo that it was enough.

Sokka hated when his sister cried, and the fact that he was her reason for that only added an extra pang of guilt. Oh, and then came Hakoda who of course had been so damn right about every word he said that was more than enough for one day.

He had to do something. That had been clear… but his own sister told him to go to hell.

From now on he would not be a prick to Zuko. _If_ Katara managed to get over her rage… Sokka could only guess that she was fed up with both of them right now… maybe he should talk to him? Not that it would be a good idea… he did not want to create a higher chance of being punched. He still remembered how hard the guy could hit…

He reached his door, placing a hand on the doorknob. _Ok, I'll try to talk to him tomorrow… I guess… and to Katara too… or maybe I should try again before she went to sleep?_ For a moment his gaze moved to her door then sighed while shaking his head. _No, not while Toph's there… she will do better than me anyway…_ This time a small smile came to his face. The blind girl always seemed to brighten up their mood.

_If only she had arrived yesterday. _He slowly opened the door, his gaze on the floor as he stepped inside. _Then probably none of this would have…_

He let out a small gasp as two hands covered his eyes while a feminine figure pressed to him from behind. "Surprise, _Snoozles_…" She purred, sending a thrill down his spine.

_Oh man, I love when she does that…_ He smiled broadly into the darkness, letting his hands trail behind him, caressing the sides of the girl from her waist to her hips while she lightly laughed, burying her face in his hair before placing her lips against the back of his neck.

Sokka sighed contently then turned in his place, while her arms circled his neck. For a moment he was only looking at her slight smirk and her pale green eyes which shone in the moonlighted room. He held her sightless gaze, whispering only three words. "You look beautiful."

Toph rolled her eyes before trying to place some of her bangs behind her ear. She knew her hair was a mess, she was in the same clothes as in the last twenty-four hours but at least she could have a shower before they left the last hotel. "Yeah, I bet…" She murmured before putting her arm back around him. "But at least you still lie just as much as you used to."

He pulled her closer to him by her hips, letting his thumbs stroke the slim line of her exposed skin there. "You know I'm honest…" He said before grinning himself. "_If _I wanted to lie I would say that you are an awesome singer," Toph suddenly turned rather red, making him chuckle. "That you have proven otherwise after that last party on our way home!"

The blind girl punched him in the shoulder but he snickered on, not allowing her to push him away. "_Sssshut up!"_ She said through gritted teeth. "I have drunk a bit… as if _you_ hadn't!"

He did not answer to that, only smiled before embracing her fully. Her head rested on his shoulder while he placed his cheek to her hair, inhaling her scent… wildflowers and strawberry from her shampoo. He always felt calmer while Toph was around, because she seemed to face even the roughest situations easier than others, laughing even in death's face…

As she let out a sigh, he bowed his head to the side. "What are you thinking about?"

"Many things…" She smiled, turning her gaze towards him once again. "About how handsome you must look now yourself."

"Geez Toph, be careful…" Sokka teased this time, moving his hands to her slender waist. "You might have been horribly misled, and maybe once you realized how I truly looked like you would run away as fast as you could!"

The blind girl only reached up to his face, gently letting her fingertips brush his face while he closed his eyes to let her. "I can feel when I'm right…" She said lowly, feeling as the edge of his lips curled upwards below her fingers. Then she let her hand move above his heart, which slowly beat faster, in rhythm with hers. And her eyebrows rose at something else…

"And I can feel that you _truly missed me._" She chuckled with a whisper. But then she only had time to take a deeper breath, before being pressed against the door. A soft moan escaped her mouth as his hands had suddenly been everywhere… One of her legs trailed upwards his one while she yanked on his shirt to meet his eager lips.

"W-wait," Sokka suddenly sighed, pulling away for a moment as if his brain would have pulled out this last thought before becoming unusable. "I should have tried to talk to Katara once more before…"

Her eyebrows snapped together, and for a second her face flushed because of anger and not else. "_Sokka,_" She said through gritted teeth as her hand formed a fist in his shirt. "If you dare to leave me alone now, then you will be in far more trouble than you are already in, you got that?!"

In a blink of an eye the blue eyed teen grinned already, and Toph pouted in the silence as she realized he wouldn't have left right then – unless the house had been in flames. "Oh, _damn_ you." She murmured before continuing from where they had stopped…

* * *

In the complete silence, the black sedan slowly pulled beside the pathway before the engine died. The dark figure from behind the wheel slowly stood up, letting the city lamps reveal his face. His golden eyes were shining from his pale face, his dark hair free before he turned towards the small shop.

Inside the lamps were all turned off, the different shaped and sized tables had only been visible because of the chairs that stood upon them…

He let a smile come to his lips as he walked around his car, leaning to it at the passenger's side while looking up at the letters above the teashop.

"Like a dream come true, isn't it?" Ozai spoke as he trailed his gaze upon the windows. They seemed to have been cleaned lately too. "Well, well…" He shifted from his place, picking something up from the passenger's seat.

_Who __would want to ruin this for you? _He let a smirk come to his lips before slowly walking towards the shop. _Who would indeed…?_

* * *

_**A/N: It ended a bit longer than the previous one... ^^; I hope you don't mind that. (This story is getting longer than I first thought it would.)**_

_**Ok, help me out a bit. Did the Tokka part end too cheesy? I'm new to this ship... :) so those who like them, be loud if something is off, plz.  
**_

_**The next chapter's title is: 'To Lie or not to Lie', get ready! :D  
**_


	9. To Lie or not to Lie

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.

* * *

**The Shadow of the Past**

_**Chapter 9 – To Lie or not to Lie**_

Story by Last Butterfly

* * *

**Summary**: Seven years passed since that tragic night in Zuko's life, and he and Katara had been together for more than a year now.  
But after this peaceful time a shadow neared them from the past he tried so hard to forget... - Zutara, Zuko x Katara Modern AU

* * *

_The still thirteen-year-old Zuko was staring into the mirror in the public toilet of the courthouse. Half of his face had been covered in bandages, so he could only look at his pale face through his right eye. He decided to grow his hair so that it would later cover the probably ruined skin. It was already brushing his forehead. _

_His gaze dropped to the white tiles beneath his feet before he started to walk towards the exit. He did not even look up until he heard voices through the door. "All right, but make it quick… you don't have the whole day!" Nearing voices…_

"_Yeah, don't want us to drag you out!" A throaty chuckle sounded, before another answered causing him to stop dead in his tracks._

"_I still remember how these things go…" This certain voice stood out from the other two, and it became closer than Zuko ever wanted its owner to be. He started backing away as fast as he could when he saw the doorknob moving…_

_When the door opened then closed, he was crouching on one of the toilets in a booth. 'This must be accidental… he cannot be here! They cannot let him in here!' His heart beat so loud in his ears that he could not even hear the first steps the man made. But then with a click the lamps were turned off, and his right eye opened wide, trying to see better in the low light. He tried to hold his ragged breaths but it was not easy as he realized. 'He knows…'_

_His knees started shaking while he listened to the dripping of water from one of the taps. 'He knows I'm here!' His fingertips tried to balance him while those were touching the dim walls behind him. And then nearing footsteps echoed in his ears when the air started to burn his lungs…_

_The footsteps died out when a pair of shoes walked into his view, just below the door in front of him. His eye glued to the two dark spots before it slowly moved, but then his vision started to blur. He squeezed his eyes shut; trying to hold on just a bit longer but eventually he had to exhale…_

_Then suddenly the door was kicked in and he didn't even have enough time to yell before a palm pressed against his mouth. His head and back hit the tiled wall with a loud knock, but even in the low light he could clearly look into the cold pair of golden eyes. He tried to fidget in his place, but his father's arm fell on his chest, pushing him harder into the corner._

"_Zuko," Ozai let the name roll of his tongue like sweet honey before the boy muffled something against his hand. "You just couldn't keep your mouth shut, could you?"_

_He couldn't tear his gaze away from the man's face while his thoughts raced. Maybe he could kick himself free but he knew well that he probably couldn't reach the entrance of this place. But maybe he could gain enough time to shout for help…_

_The pressure against his jaw strengthened and this made his teeth bit into his tongue as the man spoke again. "Do you think you are a hero now? You little brat!" Ozai hissed through gritted teeth. Just a moment later his gaze moved from his right eye to the bandages upon his left. "Let's just see how you truly look like now…"_

_The arm from before his chest moved away, but when he tried to squirm away his father's knee replaced it, not letting go of his mouth. He grabbed the edge of the bandages, pulling them off with a swift move while he only tried to say no in vain._

"_Well, well…" The edge of Ozai's lips curled into a cruel smile as he was looking at his face. He leaned closer to his good ear, turning his head slightly so that he was sure the boy could see himself in the mirror on the opposite wall. The marred flesh around his left eye looked deep red like dried blood against his pale skin. "This is the face a coward like you deserves." His words cut deep into Zuko's soul like a warm knife could slice the butter…_

"_Do you think that anyone would believe someone so miserable like you are?" Ozai's husky laugh made his heart clench. He tried to turn his head away, but his father's grip strengthened as he moved to face him, almost curiously looking at his scar like he would have been an insect. "I bet it still hurts, doesn't it?" Zuko's breathing became louder, but the man did not look back into his eyes only rose his free hand towards him with a sadistic frown appearing on his face._

"_I'll teach you not to talk when you are not allowed to!" Sudden pain shot through him as the marred skin of his face met his father's fingers in three places, the skin sending his brain the feeling of being burnt over and over again. The hand against his mouth held him tighter as he screamed into it on top of his lungs…_

_--_

Zuko yelled, kicking hardly into thin air as his weight suddenly fell off his bed. Even then he sat up looking frantically around as if the man had been near, while he felt sweat ran down his back and forehead. His limbs were trembling while he took deep breaths as if he truly couldn't inhale in the last minutes and the whirling feeling in his stomach urged him to hurry to the sink in his bathroom before the remainder of his dinner tried to say a bitter goodbye…

This had never happened. He knew he did not have any memory only slightly similar to this, so it could not have been more than the trick of his mind. It had been just an exceptionally… horribly vivid nightmare. It had to be…

He washed his face with still unsure hands with cold water several times before reaching for his toothbrush inside the mirrored bathroom cabinet. He only raised his head slightly when his hand almost showed off a razor from one of the shelves, but his gaze stopped on the mirror. As half of the cabinet was opened, he could only see the right side of his face without any sign of the scar on the other half. But this image was enough for him to come to a halt.

His right eye had a slightly darker circle from the lack of peaceful sleep, and his cheek had been even paler than usual but what made him froze was not that.

He did not know how much he looked like him…

The face of Ozai from his dream had been so clear in his head that while looking at his own reflection, he clearly saw all the resemblance he inherited from him. Only instead of the cruel smile and the eyes which shone up seeing him in pain, his lips remained in a frown and his eyes showed torment unlike those ever had.

He got a hold of the toothbrush then closed the small cabinet, facing the reflection of his whole face with a hardened frown. "You can't ruin my life… I won't let it happen." He said roughly as if his father could have heard him. "I am not afraid." He clenched his jaw and formed fists as he looked into the eyes of his own reflection. "Not anymore…"

* * *

Katara bit her lip not to swear. She was already ten minutes late from the first class just because she tried so hard to avoid her brother that morning and now this! _Argh! And I wanted to catch up with Zuko, I'm such a…!_

"Hey," She almost tripped on the last step of the staircase when a bored female voice called out from the side, but she could steady her stance just in time to see the faint smile fading from Mai's face. "Watch your step."

The blue eyed girl groaned. "Was _that_ why you stopped me?! I'm already late, so if you don't mind…"

"No," The paler one spoke, finally moving away from the pillar she leaned against only to walk up to her. "There is something more serious I felt you should know about…"

The Water Tribe girl slightly narrowed her gaze, shifting her weight from the one closer to Mai onto the other. "Yeah, and what would that be?" She did not get why the other girl was even talking to her, she made it clear many times that she would rather cut her arm off than being friendly with her…

"I…" The dark haired woman brought her golden gaze to the side as if hesitating, but in reality she knew well what she was going to say. "It's about Zuko,"

"What about him?" Katara started slightly worried. "Did something happen with him? Did Azula ask you to tell…?"

"No, it's nothing like that." Mai spoke, crossing her arms before her chest as if she had been ashamed. But inside she smiled. "I just…" She let her voice trail away before looking up. "He wanted me not to tell you, but…"

The other's eyebrows furrowed. "Tell me what?"

The pale girl let her hands fall back by her sides, and for a half moment Katara only stared at how thin her arms looked like unlike hers. She probably did not need to worry about how much she ate, rather the opposite… This only made her feel worse when she answered. "Yesterday, Zuko and I slept together."

Katara gasped. Mai was looking at her in her usual cold manner; her eyes only showed a slight change at her reaction but that was far from guilt. It was the hawk-eyed girl's hidden victory; as if she had eventually kicked the chair out from below her while still sitting comfortably in her own seat.

"T-that… he couldn't…" She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach as the voice in her head told her. _Oh, sure he could, just look at her!_

The pale girl allowed a smug smile to appear on her face, before bringing her gaze to the side. "It's just that… I thought you should know about this. I mean if I were in your shoes I would want to know…"

Blue eyes slowly moved to the ground… _Lean muscled arms snaked around her waist under the sheets, soft as if he had been afraid to cause her pain, again. She snuggled to his chest; placing her smaller hands above his while he leaned to her ear, brushing her hair slightly away. "I love you…" He whispered, causing her to blush. "And only you."_

"…I mean he was so let down because you broke up and all," Mai said while the other girl's hands clenched. "I was just trying to cheer him up, but then…"

"It's not true."

The pale girl's narrowed her eyes at her low statement. She looked up at Katara who was holding her gaze while shaking her head. "He wouldn't do that." The Water Tribe girl's voice had been firm, the edge of her lips was about to curl upwards.

"Are you that sure?" The other pressed on, but the dark skinned girl only returned her calculating gaze with honest blue ones.

"I am," She unconsciously brushed the pendant of her necklace and a smile appeared on her face. Just like the one when she first told him that she loved him… when he told her he loved her too. "Because I know him…" She could still see the expression upon his face when she told him she was ready to do that… He made her feel special, and had always been there when she needed him. "…because I trust him." She whispered, finally being surer in herself than in any moment of the last twenty four hours…

"Oh, so do you think I'm lying?" Mai asked and she sounded faintly offended, but then she crossed her arms as she played out her last card. "I'm sorry then… perhaps it was stupid of me to think you would believe me. Maybe you'll believe your own eyes then…" She spoke on a bored voice, turning in her place and only saying the last above her shoulder. "You should have a look at his back."

Katara was watching the disappearing girl with parted lips. This time Mai was directly swaying her hips, which the other never thought she was capable of. In the deep red top and black jeans se looked as slim as a model the Water Tribe girl always watched with envy. Her emotions from sureness slowly gave way to doubt…

It took her a minute or two to realize that she was late from class, but now she could not say that she cared too much. _He wouldn't… it… this cannot be true…_

Mai's golden eyes followed the distressed Katara from a safety distance as she left the hall. "You trust him, right?" She scoffed, letting a dark frown freely come to her face as she stood in the shadows. "We'll see you filthy little peasant…"

* * *

Zuko chewed on his lips while walking in the same small circle for half of an hour. He had been waiting for her even though he knew her classes would not end around now, but he could not calm down until he talked to her.

His fingers clenched and unclenched by his sides as he tried to bring his thoughts together. His uncle had been right… just as always. He should have told her who his father had been, from the beginning. She did not need to know all the details though; he still believed it was better if the cruelest things remained buried in a part of his mind where those could not hurt anyone else…

"Zuko!" He turned around to see the Water Tribe girl.

"Katara, finally! I'm so sorry, I just…" The words left his mouth so quick that if she knew for how long he had tried to practice this speech, it would have made her laugh. "I was an idiot, but _since when_ have I questioned that? I mean…"

Her eyes focused upon his face but the frown she offered him made his heart sunk. She did not forgive him. It was so obvious that for a moment his voice had been trapped in the back of his throat.

One of her hands clenched the strap of her backpack, while the other wrapped around her stomach almost defensively.

His face dropped as she stopped before him, first looking to the side then back at him with strengthening frown. "Katara please, I'm really…"

"Turn around."

He blinked. _What on earth…?_ "Look, I know that not telling you was stupid of me, but I truly did not want it to hurt you. It… all happened years ago, you can't know what it's like for me to even try…"

"Zuko," Katara said impatiently, cutting him off. "I said turn around. So please."

"What…?" He squinted at her completely lost before she reached out, and made him turn. He felt as she reached up to his neck, pulling his shirt downwards to have a better look…

Only when she gasped did he remember what she could see. _Oh sh…!_

As her hands left him, he turned away, raising his hands. "Wait, I can explain that!"

"How could you?!" Her fingers formed fists, her blue eyes reflecting betrayal. "And when she warned me, I told her that I _trusted you_! That it couldn't be true! You-you…!"

Zuko's eyes rounded as she suddenly beat on his chest, but he caught her wrists, not looking away from her teary eyes. "Katara, what are you talking about? I didn't do anyth-…!"

"LIAR!" She struggled against his strength, but he did not let go. "Mai told me everything! I can't believe you did that while I felt so horrible for not being able to reach you!"

A part of his mind realized that this other topic overweighed the first one, but wait- "Mai?! What did she say to you…?" His brow furrowed at once as she tried to avoid his gaze still resisting.

"You know that well! Let go!"

"Katara…!"

"No!" She shouted when one of her wrists got free, then she slapped him across his right cheek, leaving her fingers' place visible on his face.

For a moment none of them moved, but she spoke again while he remained turned to the side. "She told me you had slept with her. She told me that if I didn't believe her than I would believe my eyes, and she was right!"

"I did Not sleep with her!" Zuko growled as he looked back at her, and the rage in his eyes made her feel really small. When she took a hesitant step back from him with tears still in her eyes, his good eye suddenly rounded. He cast his gaze away, shaking his head. "I… I'm sorry, I just…"

"Then how did she know about those scars?" She asked lowly, and his lips turned into a narrow line. Then after a moment of silence…

"She knows because she made those."

The air seemed to leave Katara's lungs at that very sentence, the first tear falling from her eyes. "She did those before or after _pulling your shirt off_ then?" She asked through gritted teeth, her fingernails digging into her palms…

"No," He looked up at her before speaking. "I just had a shower and I was calling _you_ again, when she came in my room… I don't even know for how long she has been standing there…" The dark skinned girl tried to put her hands on her ears, closing his voice out but he did not let her. "She came in and kissed me, telling me how I shouldn't be with you…"

"I don't want to hear it," She whimpered, but when she effortlessly tried to pull on her arm, she realized that this time he held her hands with more strength than before. "Just let go, please…"

"_But,_ I pushed her away. I told her that I love _you _and _not her_." He spoke calmly while she bit her lip, not looking directly at him. "Look at me, Katara." She only closed her eyes as an answer. "Please, look and tell me if I'm lying… you always know when I do."

Her fingers curled around his hands which held them in place, but she did not open her eyes. "I can't tell it. Not anymore… maybe I have never even known…"

His gaze broke while softening his hold, and she visibly shuddered as his thumbs stroke her palms. "You have _always_ known, even when I myself didn't." She remained completely still while he leaned slightly closer to whisper it in her ear. "There's no one else who would know me so well like you. And there never will be."

She sniffed, slowly opening her blue eyes, meeting his golden orbs filled with both sadness and hope as those searched hers.

"I swear to you," Zuko said. "I've never slept with her. I told you what happened because I knew you wanted me to be honest." She remained silent, reading him without words as he went on after a sigh. "And I… I did not talk about my father, because… I don't even want to think about him." His eyes darkened while still not breaking their eye-contact, but his hold weakened as much as it seemed she held his hand in the first place. "He was a horrible person. And each day I'm more afraid of being like him than I could possibly tell you. But if that is what you wish, then I'll try to explain what happened years ago…"

She finally found herself reaching out to his face, brushing her fingers against the spot she slapped, and he slightly flinched at her touch. "I am sorry." She whispered in the end, letting a soft smile appear on her face. Then she pulled him into an embrace with closed eyes while he was still looking ahead of himself.

"So, do you believe me again?" He asked lowly, his hands only daring to touch her waist.

"Zuko…" She leaned backwards, her eyes filling with guilt. "I… I wanted so much to believe you, but after what happened yesterday, and then what Mai told me…" She eventually shook her head, while her hands moved from his shoulders to his chest. "Then I… Zuko, I _hit_ you. I-I have never hurt anyone before, but I was so angry that I…"

She would have gone on while she was trying to find the words to apologize but he pulled her close, sealing her lips with a longing kiss. She almost crashed against him but she did not mind. Her fingers clenched in his clothes when she relaxed in his arms, her tongue fighting his in her mouth like she did in many other ways and they found themselves smiling. Her fingers moving into his hair while his trailed down her back…

It took her a while to realize that the low ringing came from her bag. Another to remember it was her cell's ring tone, and still another to finally pull away, making the scarred teen groan in protest.

"Oh, come on…" He murmured, wrapping an arm around her waist and he tried to continue, catching the base of her neck with his lips till she found her cell, pushing his head away with a giggle till she picked it up.

It had been Ursa, and she was waiting for her in front of the building…

* * *

The small crowd, which had gathered together in front of his shop, made Iroh frown before getting out of his car. Excited murmurs and low gasps reached his ears by the time one of the by-standers caught sight of him.

"Oh, Iroh!" Someone called out to him and after looking to the side, the trio his nephew had troubles with followed closely after him as he passed through the crowd.

"We're so sorry old man," Hama said as they were finally facing the shop. Two of the main windows were broken in and the others' surface were covered with weird signs and obscene words… some of the chairs and tables were turned over, some had even been in pieces.

Only when a hand fell on his shoulder did he seem to find his voice. "Has anyone seen something?"

"Not much," One of the twins spoke. "The cops are gonna be here soon though."

"We kind of guess that some kids are behind this." Hama said lowly, removing her hand from the man's shoulder. "I mean, just look around…" She waved with a troubled frown.

Iroh's slowly glance slowly neared his once so neat shop. "Yes," He murmured in thought as his gaze fell on one of the painted lines. _'Not forgotten, nor forgiven…' _The golden of his eyes instantly turned vivid, burning with a fury he thought he had lost forever. "It must have been kids…"

* * *

**_A/N: Oy, what do you think?_**

**_O______O Wohoo, I was so cruel at start, sorry... but sometimes I just can't control my actions!...or Ozai's._**

**_Hmm, I don't like Mai. Big deal, many doesn't and they don't get flamed, so plz leaf me alone! I just wrote her in this story as I imagined she would be in real life. Annoying rich only-child. Nuff said. (I'm a third child. XD I had to STRUGGLE for getting myself something NEW. - It was actually my radio, XD that my bro' borrowed and managed to deform its stereo's covering anyway... XD)  
So, that's about her. I don't plan to write about her more from now on._**

**_Oh, XD and Katara could have stayed angry with Zuzu... yeah seriously, but I just couldn't make them hate each other anymore! ;____; It would not be fair... according to what's going to happen in the next chaps! Mwuhaha~ XD_**

**_And poor Iroh... his teashop needs a great deal of repairing... :'(_**


	10. Out of the Frying Pan and into the Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.

* * *

**The Shadow of the Past**

_**Chapter 10 – Out of the Frying Pan, into the Fire**_

Story by Last Butterfly

* * *

**Summary**: Modern AU, no bending. The first chapter is the background of the two characters, and it is the base of the story. How did Zuko gain his scar? What happened to Katara's and Sokka's mother? Read it to find out! - Zutara, Zuko x Katara

* * *

Ursa was the happiest when she had seen Zuko and Katara said their goodbyes. The girl hopped in the car beside her with a bright smile and her son did not move an inch from the place where he stood until they were out of his sight.

"So the two of you've come around, I presume." The woman said while peeking at the tanned girl.

"Yes. Yes, we have." The blue eyed girl answered quickly before moving her gaze down at her hands in her lap. Zuko had been clear about his emotions, but the words and the look in Mai's golden eyes left her lingering in doubt. Anyone could make mistakes, and the way she treated his boyfriend, after finding out his probably greatest secret, would have been more than enough if someone else showed care for him instead of her. Besides, that other girl always looked lean, thin and elegant. Katara couldn't help but feel that she had been the ugly duckling in a race against a dark swan…

"Honey?" Ursa called out, bringing her out of her thoughts. Only now did she see how her hands had turned into fists.

"I'm sorry, I just… have too much on my mind." The tanned girl apologized. When she looked around they already turned into the parking lot and that was why Ursa was eyeing her with worry.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked politely, looking at the building before them. "If you don't want to, we can go to the doctor another time. It's just a phone call. Are you nervous about this?"

"No." The girl started confidently but after that she added with a frown. "Yes. I mean now that too, but…"

As she nervously started playing with her fingers, Ursa put a hand upon hers, meeting her gaze with a calm one. "Is there something else you would want to know about?" She looked more content than she actually felt. She thought the girl would ask something about Ozai. He… had been the greatest mistake of her life without a doubt; and life taught her enough to accept that. But saying it out aloud? It still would not be too easy…

"Just ask," She spoke lowly, her expressions remaining serious as the girl looked up at her then away. "and I'll try to answer."

The momentary silence felt ill-omened but when Katara asked her question it faded just as fast as it came. Because completely differently from Ursa's thoughts, she finally popped this question up: "Do you think Zuko would be happier with Mai?"

The older woman could only blink then she let out a laugh before instantly giving a hug to her son's girlfriend. "Oh darling, what made you to even consider this?" When she pulled away and Katara looked a bit flushed but visibly serious, she cleared her throat. "Look, if it had been Azula who said something…"

"No, it's…" The tanned skinned girl spoke but after a pause she turned away, going on a different way. "It's not important. Just forget what I said." She was about to get out of the car then, but that sad look brought the mother out of Ursa at once. She pulled on Katara's arm, looking her in the eye.

"Was it _Mai_ who did something?" When the pair of blue orbs left her golden ones, she already had her answer- She inwardly sighed. That girl did not have a good influence, not even on Azula. Zuko caught her attention while he had lived his roughest times… back then she didn't know a better way for him to change than spending more time with Iroh. He was such a good man and he did so much for them. And he never asked anything in exchange…

The strange, warm feeling suddenly caught Ursa by surprise. After all it had been Iroh who she was thinking about… The faintest of colours came to her cheeks before shaking her head. What she originally wanted to remember how _Katara_ affected her son's life in the best direction. And then how Zuko was like after yesterday's events…

She was not stupid. She had caught a glimpse of her son's neck when he unconsciously scratched it. She remembered blood, then the roar of a Porsche's engine… It was not that hard to put the two things together.

"I'm not sure what that girl tried to do to my son and you," Ursa closed her eyes as she turned off the car's lamps. "But from how she stormed away from our house yesterday, I can assure you," She let a smile come to her lips, which was in a way reassuring but also surprising to see. In Katara's opinion, these expressions would have fit Azula more than her mother. "She did not get what she wanted from Zuko."

Blue eyes met gold again, and after a nudge the girl finally looked confident again.

They went inside the building without saying more.

* * *

Azula had a temporary problem. She had managed to be late after her class, and now – even though she ran to get her stuff to catch a bus heading down-town - she had to struggle with her damned locker. It caused her difficulties throughout the whole year, but now it just decided to completely ignore that it was supposed to open and close, not just stay closed. She might have brought her books with her if it had been all, but her bag was also inside and without that she could not leave.

"_Ddddamn you!_" She hit on its door but hissed as it actually hurt more than she expected. The, after narrowing her eyes, she got ready to take her revenge on it for making her miss the bus _and_ for causing her physically pain. She took a step backwards before kicking upwards, right into the locker with one of her boots. Fortunately the stuck door only needed this kind of persuasion as after a loud creak, it finally opened…

"Nice kick." She suddenly became very still as she realized that Jet was standing right behind her. Her golden eyes rounded nervously while she tried to come up with a cool answer, but honestly, it was Ty Lee who knew what to say to guys, not her. All she knew was that she had been late, tired and she had just grunted pretty much unladylike as she kicked in her locker. What could she possibly say now which would have made the situation worse?

Her smile froze on her face as she slowly turned around. "Jet, hi…" She said through her teeth, her eyes catching every little detail about his dark skin, hair and eyes. His confident half-smirk unnerved her even further. She felt her palms turning sweaty as he looked her up and down.

"Yo." He picked out the toothpick from between his lips, nodding towards the locker. "Is it always this hard to open?"

"Well," She tried to force her smile to remain while drying her palms in the back of her jeans. "When it's getting stubborn, it just needs a good thrust!" Her palm met the locker's door to stop herself from making it meet her forehead. _Tell me you did not just say That out loud!_

Jet's smirk spread across his face as he leaned against the wall beside her. "I just wanted to say, you know, if you needed some 'help' with it the next time…"

Azula, who just disappeared from his view while shoving her books inside, stopped at this before getting her bag. The she smirked slightly before shutting the locker's door close with a swift movement then offered him an innocent face that meant – _'now I do'._

The dark eyed teen's mouth stayed open for a moment then he rubbed his neck with a grin. "I was about to say that I knew a good locksmith."

The pale girl's face fell and she let out a small noise while pushing her forehead against the newly closed metal door. _I knew I should have grabbed my bag…_

-- Not much later --

They were sitting on a bench in front of the school, talking and laughing about nonsense for a while. When it turned out that it was indeed her who Jet had seen in pink clothes a couple of days ago. And though it made Azula feel only more uncomfortable than she already had been, but the dark haired boy did not seem to mind that. In truth, he had things in mind about her before, but seeing her feminine side that night and her faint blush and insecurity this time… there was something in her that slowly but surely pulled him in closer…

She was rubbing her elbow nervously, her golden eyes moving to the side. She felt that her cheeks were burning. It was him. Jet saw her back then in the stupid clothes of Ty Lee's sister. That just hurt her pride; she wanted to win him over in her own way and here she was. It wasn't just that fact that she could simply _not_ chit-chat like any other girl could but she felt horribly awkward too. She wished she could just sink into the ground right then and there.

"Hey," What she caught sight of had been Jet's smile and he let out a light laugh as she did not dare to turn back towards him. He slyly leaned a bit closer to her, his hand caressing her shoulder. "I thought someone like you did not care what others saw them in."

"I don't… as long as those are _my own_ clothes," She spoke with her eyebrows furrowed. "Which are not that… _pink._" As she just turned to an even darker shade of red, she tried to bow her head a bit, but as she felt his fingers slowly trail down her upper arm her eyes met his dark ones. Her lips slightly parted and she felt her blood rush through her veins faster under his gaze. She had only dreamed that once someone would look at her like he did just now…

"It doesn't matter what you're wearing," Jet spoke smoothly, the corner of his lips curling up. He felt her shiver under his touch before her glance met his. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as he leaned closer to her, not breaking their eye-contact for even a second. To her displease he stopped a mere inch away from her face, and she could feel his hot breath against her skin. "You are beautiful in everything…"

The air only came in shallow gasps as she tried her best to answer. But it was hard as her inner self cursed him for stopping._ So close and yet so far!_

"Is… that so?" As she swallowed Jet's smile returned. The fact that Azula felt rather awkward but still tried to keep her confidence did not avoid his attention. A part of him wondered whether she had been so close to a man like before. _Has she even been kissed before…?_

He unconsciously licked his bottom lip followed by her almost mesmerized golden eyes. Then he finally moved closer, pressing his lips against hers softly.

Her eyes flattered close in that very moment and she answered to him eagerly, meeting his tongue with her own as her hands moved up to his face and hair while he pulled her closer by her waist…

"Khmm!" They barely noticed a newcomer until someone poked Azula on the shoulder. She pulled away, her eyebrow twitching as she saw who had disturbed them.

"What do you want?" Azula snapped at the other dark skinned boy who was standing behind them with a grin upon his face. His blue eyes barely meeting hers above a pair of sunglasses.

"Azula," Sokka spoke with a wider grin. "We need to talk."

Jet let out a low growl as the girl pulled away from his embrace. "Why should we? Can't you _see_ that I have _better_ company at the moment?" She asked through gritted teeth giving him a glare in the meantime.

"Oh, sorry…" The blue eyed teen started at first but then – instead of walking away, he stepped forward, leaning against the side of their table. "Just carry on then." He stared down at them with humor in his expressions. "I have time."

* * *

Zuko decided to walk to Uncle Iroh's shop that day. The sun was shining brightly and his mood couldn't have been any better. While he thought that this would be one of the worst days in his life, everything turned out to be finally all right. Of course he still owed Katara the details of the fire, but no longer was he afraid of that.

But what made life so surprising was that while one thought that the rough times were over, it always proved otherwise. Just like when he reached the street the shop stood in, only to see the ruins.

The teen ran till he realized what he heard had been the glass-pieces breaking under his shoes. "Uncle!" He yelled but he stopped in front of the broken door, glaring wide-eyed at the trio of old women. They were sweeping and helped cleaning up the main area, while Iroh was nowhere in sight.

The grin they offered to him showed one thing: the current circumstances were not bad enough to let them forget how much they loved teasing young waiters; or just him in general.

"Hello _Cutie Pie_!" Hama smiled innocently and an echoing laugh erupted from the twins. Of course his scowl could have had more effect on them to actually stop snickering, hadn't he tripped in the lower edge of the glassless-door.

But at least he did not fall flat on his face.

By this time he was flushing like hell. "So, Iroh is…?" He pointed at the door over the counter questioningly, already taking a hesitant step in that direction when he got the echoed answer.

"In the Backroom."

The backroom had been in the worst shape. Tea leaves and coffee beans were all over the floor, among with some of the jars that lied in pieces.

"Uncle…?" Zuko called out while stepping through the doorway. Unfortunately, it caused his uncle to jump in his place, letting go of an otherwise untouched pot.

The pot loudly crashed against the floor from where Iroh previously swept the pieces away. "Fudge!" The old man cursed - but he did not say _fudge_. – He pushed his hands in his pockets hurriedly, before turning towards the newcomer. "Sorry about that nephew."

"It's okay… I guess." Zuko squinted, looking around. Now that he had a better look at him, Iroh looked paler than usual. No wonder why though, the shop needed a lot of work in this state. "Uncle, what happened here?"

The old man heaved a sigh while grabbing the sweeper again. "Some kids happened. Probably…"

The teen gave him a more than stunned stare, before taking the sweeper from him to work instead of him. "But that… doesn't make any sense. I mean most of the town knows you, no one would do such a thing!"

His uncle get a hold of a garbage bag to occupy himself – in the meantime one of his hands brushed over his pocket securely, which left his nephew frowning. "Someone apparently did. And that's what matters." Iroh answered. His expressions were darkening by the moment.

"But this is horrible! At least have you informed the police?" The scarred teen asked while sweeping a part of the pile into the bag in his uncle's hands. "Those who ruin a place like this so much just for fun should be…"

"I did not make a prosecution."

"What?!" Zuko frowned hardly, his fingers clenching on the sweeper by his side. "Uncle, what's the matter with you?"

"I have insurance. There's no need to make a bigger fuss about this than it already is." Iroh pulled the neck of the garbage bag close then dusted off his hands. His nephew was staring at him without finding the words about how stupid this move had been on his uncle's part. "On the other hand, I'm worried about your sister."

The teen was about to snap out at him for not changing the subject, but it was already too late. "Why? What happened with Azula?" In that moment his good eye widened. "Oh _my god_, tell me she is not the one behind this!"

His uncle frowned, hiding his arms in his sleeves. "Zuko, how could you say that? Your sister would never do such a thing."

The pale teen bowed his head to the side. Honestly, Azula actually _could_ do something like this…

"Zuko, I said no."

"Alright, I believe you but… why are you worried again?"

"It's just…" The old man's gaze moved away, his hands falling beside him. But then, as if bringing himself together, he put his hand in his pocket again, going on with more confidence. "Nothing out of the ordinary. She just said that she would come by today and honestly, I _could_ use some help now."

His nephew shrugged. "Then call her."

"I already tried that." Iroh said, untying his apron. When his hand left his pocket, a piece of paper fell to the ground behind him. "I just have this weird feeling and I want to check on her."

As the teen realized what his uncle was about to do, he put down everything from his hands. "Oh no, Uncle you can't leave now!" The old man started shaking his head with a small smile forming on his lips.

"I'll be back sooner than you would expect."

Zuko gasped when his uncle opened the backdoor. "But wait!" He hissed loudly, waving towards the main area where the evil trio had been. "You can't leave me here with _them, _they'll tear me apart!"

Iroh only offered him a sneak peek above his shoulder. "Nephew, I'm sure you'll be fine."

The scarred teen could almost _hear_ how the hair stood up on his neck as his uncle left the shop. He looked around unmoving – he wanted to be sure that the three hags were not in his tail yet – when he caught sight of a small piece of paper on the floor. He kneeled down, getting a hold of the crinkled leaflet. He slowly started to open it to know what it was when somebody cleared their throat behind him.

"Didn't you forget something, _waiter boy?_" Li asked while she and her twin sister was leaning against each side of the doorway. His apron was hanging from Lo's wrinkled hands.

"Ladies, be gentler with him," Zuko soon forgot about the leaflet as Hama's arms fell around her friends necks with a sly smirk. "I bet he never had twins before!" Their throaty laugh made him pinch the bridge of his nose.

_Oh spirits, why me? _He grumbled something under his breath then threw the small paper in his bag without looking at it again…

* * *

Hakoda stepped out of his house, taking one last glance at the printed article in his hands. He got a copy of what Sokka and Theo had found about Zuko's father. It was something he wanted to look into.

Or at least that was what he would have wanted, had he been over his first cup of coffee. Unfortunately, Katara had forgotten to make some that morning but he had no idea how to use that 'new monster' his children just called coffee machine. The last time he tried it, he only got a lecture from his daughter about how he mixed up some filter with another one and it was only a miracle how he did not mess the whole thing up. He hated to skip coffee though, this way his eyes barely stayed open.

For an outsider, father and son looked especially alike when they were tired. Katara always teased them how they were both sleepy-heads…

Even though it was early afternoon already, the tanned man yawned tiredly. After picking up the newspaper – he previously stood on – he crossed the grass to get to his car. Then he turned on the radio before heading towards the station. He drove casually without being aware of the fact that his every move had been closely followed from a parking black sedan.

The car stood on the other side of the road, close enough to clearly see the house and whoever came near it.

Pale fingers drummed on the car's door when their owner turned back his gaze to the building.

The past few years tested his patience too much while he was waiting for the moment to return. But finally, the time was here to take his revenge. Now he only needed to find the best occasions…

Destroying Iroh's stupid shop had been the first step of crushing his little dream-world. Honestly, he would have burnt it down to the ground if it didn't have another purpose. It would probably take fatso some time to fin his little brother's message, which was the key to his planned second move… but Ozai knew that even the lined he left on the windows would give away who was behind the destruction. He gave enough credit to his older brother so that he would look further around.

_You'd better be afraid, old fool…_ _loosing those who are close to you would remind you too much of the past, wouldn't it?_

The smirk creeping to his face could have definitely chilled one to the bone, even without knowing what he was thinking this girl… this girl, with her hauntingly blue eyes was also an essential part of his little 'game'. But the when and where had still been in question.

Or at least, up to that very moment: it had been.

Ozai was about to leave the place, his fingers were holding the ignition key to turn the engine on when something distracted him completely.

He heard the sound of a carefree laughter as a small red car passed by him. Zuko's tanned skinned girl brushed her wavy hair back with a hand on the front seat. She had a cheerful conversation with someone inside.

The pale man could not see the driver as they pulled over in front of the house. He did not know why he remained in his seat or why he was holding his breath while the girl got out of the car. His golden eyes glued to the driver, who stood up a minute later with a bright smile upon her face.

_Ursa…_

The silky raven hair, almost as long as he remembered; only the faintest make-up, which gave colour to her alabaster skin and her eyes, amber orbs that seemed to shine even in the darkest hour…

Even after all these years, she managed to take his breath away. The way she walked, gracefully following after the younger woman and away from his hiding spot, burnt into his mind like a black and white picture.

The key was about to bend within his tight palm as he got out of his car with his eyes following the target.

_Now, is just as a good time as any other…_

_

* * *

_

_**A/N: Ah, finally I can upload something! It's been a while... ^^; sorry about that but writing is not as easy as one would think.**_

_**Hehe, I just had to add the 'old lady trio' again. And a bit of Jetzula... though Jet is a minor character, but Azula deserves a bit of love.  
**_

_**Also, we're slowly getting closer into the finale ppl. XD Ozai is so much fun to write! XD**_

_**The title of the next chapter is: "Puppet on Strings"**_

_**Leave me a review plz, it might inspire me~ ;)  
**_


	11. Puppet on Strings

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.

* * *

**The Shadow of the Past**

_**Chapter 11 – Puppet on Strings**_

Story by Last Butterfly

* * *

**Summary**: Modern AU, no bending. The first chapter is the background of the two characters, and it is the base of the story. How did Zuko gain his scar? What happened to Katara's and Sokka's mother? Read it to find out! - Zutara, Zuko x Katara

* * *

By the time Zuko got home he felt extremely tired. Even though he hated to admit it but at least the trio could work hard if they wanted to. And it only cost him some mild jokes, 'girl'-talk about things, he would have rather never heard about, and just a couple of embarrassing moments… which were unfortunately _just a couple_ more than he wanted to face that day.

Of course his uncle did not return until the work was done. The new glass windows arrived earlier than expected so he was at least able to close the cleaned shop. It still needed renovating but most of the work was done.

After entering a house as no one answered to his voice, he realized that he was alone. Ursa mentioned to him that after taking Katara home she wanted to do some shopping; and if he guessed right then his sister had probably been with Ty Lee and Mai somewhere around town too.

He finally walked up to their only armchair, collapsing into it almost theatrically. When his bag reached the ground it gave a dull background noise. He bowed his head against the headboard, groaning while covering his face with both hands. Then he seemingly shuddered before letting his hands down.

Hama was the worst of that three. Well, _now_ he was aware of that. In one moment she was a kind-looking old lady, chuckling and telling him not to worry about the three of them as they only had that little fun to sometimes tease 'young adults' like him. Then in the other she would make a comment about how fabulous he looked from behind just when he bent over to pick up a fallen broom.

…now that he thought about it, he doubted that that damned broom had been there _accidentally_.

He had been sitting there for minutes when he remembered how his uncle left hurriedly. And with that he reached in his bag, looking for the leaflet he had thrown into it. He was sure it fell out of his uncle's pocket. But what could have been so urgent for Iroh to go and check on Azula?

After finding what he was looking for Zuko finally folded the small paper open. He frowned upon the short message which only said: _"Ladies first…"_

He turned it whether it continued on the backside but that was all. He elbowed on one of his knees in thought. The hand-writing looked familiar to him but he did not know where to place it. But for a reason he could not explain he started to have a bad feeling too. Why would this stupid piece of paper worry Iroh at all? _Maybe it were not kids who broke in the shop after all. But if not then who would…?_

He was so lost in his thoughts that he did not seem to hear that his phone was ringing. But he smiled as he pulled it out of his pocket, seeing the name 'Katara' written on its screen.

He rubbed his neck before leaning backwards, picking it up. "You cannot imagine how much I've missed hearing your voice…" He spoke softly, slightly smirking as his voice came out rather huskily. But then, in a blink of an eye, all of his good feelings had been twisted and torn out.

"Well, well Zuko," His eyes rounded, hearing that voice again. His hands started gripping both the armrest and his phone as the cold chuckle reached his scarred ear from the other side of the line. And now he realized with horror who had written that short note, and who broke into the coffee shop. "I'd dare to say that was the most _charming_ welcome I have heard for years…"

* * *

-- Earlier that day --

Ursa sighed while crossing the grass for the second time, holding a paper bag of fruits close to her. She hemmed a tune as she took the steps to the house Katara and her family lived in. She took a turn on the veranda towards the backdoor which way one could reach the kitchen directly.

When the wind bells tinkled behind her, she slowed down. She started frowning as she looked back at the half-moon-shaped glass pieces which twinkled in the sunlight. But then another breeze came, moving the tree's leaves in rhythm with it. The tinkling sound which made her smile for the first time she had come here felt… different. She suddenly felt uneasy. The following breeze sent a chill down her spine while she was standing there.

She shook her head, to get rid of that weird thought but just as she was about to turn towards her original direction, she was suddenly spun around.

The bag fell from her hand as an arm fell around her waist. She tried to let out a scream but a hand pressed against her mouth and nose, and she could barely make any noise. When she started struggling she had been pressed face against the building's wall; the arm holding her left her waist, allowing her to feel the complete male anatomy of his attacker from behind her. In this intimidating position the lower arm leaning beside her looked pale but truly muscular and from the corner of her eye she could see a tattoo… _his _tattoo: a dragon, surrounded by flames.

What followed next made her freeze. The man inhaled deeply, her scent filling his senses after all those years. Nights he had spent alone in a dark, stinky cell… With his free hand he brushed her raven hair behind her ear which was closer to him but he could no longer hold back. He felt her whole body shiver as he whispered against the delicate skin below her ear. "Have you missed me?"

The edge of Ozai's lips curled upwards as his wife whimpered against his hand. Her fingers tried to clench against the wall, scratching into the plaster before spreading halfway out again. After she went limp in his arms he first did not let go, thinking she was only faking. But as her heartbeat slowed down and she did not make another sound did he realize that she fainted in his arms.

"Hn," His lips turned into a narrow line in disappointment. Before getting into action many possibilities ran through his mind but _this_ did not happen in any of them. One of his hands brushed a feather away from her forehead as he lowly spoke. "How utterly disappointing, _darling_…"

He picked Ursa up in bridal style, narrowing his eyes as he turned towards the direction he came from. Taking her to his Sedan would have been easy as most of the neighbors spent their time away from home that early in the afternoon. But after taking the first step he peeked behind. Then suddenly a full smirk appeared on his face.

He turned around then moved hurriedly towards the backdoor of the house, desperately calling out for help…

---

"Help! Somebody…!" She dropped the piece of grocery what was in her hands, whirling around when he heard a male voice, nearing the door. By the time she took two steps, a pale man appeared in the doorway, carrying Zuko's mother in his arms. "Thank God; do you know her?"

Katara gasped, placing her hand to her mouth before hurrying up to them. "Oh my, yes!" She started hurriedly, realizing how Ursa was not conscious. "What happened?"

"I've found her on the veranda, she probably fainted." He spoke while taking deeper breaths. His hair was up in a ponytail so one could easily see his amber eyes, which had been the typical characteristic of the people from the Fire Nation. She was not sure about that but this man looked somehow familiar…

The sudden shock seemed to slow down the girl's thoughts so Ozai adjusted his hold on the woman's body, asking calmly. "Could I lay her down somewhere?"

The blue eyed girl blinked, shaking her head once to clear her thoughts. "Of-of course, just follow me." She turned on her heels, leading the man towards the living room. She did not notice the low noise as he pushed the door close behind him with his leg and only then did he follow her inside…

She moved the pillows on the couch so that he could put Ursa down without trouble. Katara appeared beside the woman at once, placing a hand to her forehead then checking her wrist for her pulse. "I do not know what could have caused this. She has never fainted before. I'm not even sure whether she has ever been sick since I know her…!" She had been so occupied that she did not even look up at the man behind her. "Have you seen what happened?"

As the man did not answer to her, Katara frowned. "Mr…?" She started while slowly turning around, only to find him beside the phone, looking her way. She opened her mouth to tell him to call an ambulance but as her gaze moved down his arm to see the wires within his hand her voice remained in the back of her throat. He was not there to help them. He was not going to use that phone. And he just made it sure that she would not either.

Ozai let a smirk come to his face only after her blue orbs returned to meet his glance. "Have I seen it? Not quite…" The girl did not dare to move as one of his hands disappeared behind his back, pulling a hand-gun out from his baggy jeans. "I'd rather say that I am the one who have _caused it._"

* * *

-- NOW --

"…are you still there?" The cold voice was intended to mock him and he could just as easily imagine the evil smile on his father's face. He had seen it enough to memorize it.

With the phone still in his hand, the scarred teen stood up so fast that the armchair almost tilted over behind him. His expressions quickly changed from shock to anger, his face darkening as he asked. "How can you have that phone? What have you done to her?!" His voice rose with each sentence but the answer he gained with them silenced him rather soon.

"Tch. Tch. I would think twice what to say if I were you," Ozai spoke calmly, making the hair on his neck stood up. "Someone you _icherish greatly/i_ might get hurt easily."

Zuko felt as his mouth went dry. His fingers ran to his hair, clenching into his own locks desperately. Out of all the times why couldn't he keep his temper at bay right then?

"I am waiting…"

"Alright. A-alright, just… just don't do…" He found himself stuttering, looking around feverishly to find something which might prove he was only dreaming. But the chill in his bones, and the impatient voice of his father erased all his hopes in that direction.

"_I_ will act on behalf of what you force upon me, Zuko." He swallowed hard as his name rolled off the other's tongue. His breathing became shallow. Only now did he let his hand fall back by his side.

Did he have another choice he would have cursed, letting out his rage but the threat of Ozai froze his boiling temper. He stopped his racing mind, focusing his thoughts to finally have a clear head. It was not the time to fight back. It was the time to play by his father's rules.

"I… would not wish to disappoint you." The teen said. _Especially not now... _His cool voice sounded somehow alien from his own. The calmest tone he could ever muster seemed to please the man at the other end of the phone.

"I want to believe you. I truly do… but I'm afraid I know you enough not to trust you." His good eye turned round once again. "Maybe I should prove a point to you here…"

"No, wait!" Zuko's hand grasped the cell-phone like his life depended on it. "Wait, I'll… I'll do as you say."

There was a silent pause, making his fingers itch out of powerlessness. If he did not act the way Ozai expected him to do then who knew what would happen to Katara. His Katara…

The silence must have not been longer than a mere minute but for him even this had been agonizing. He could hear his crazily beating heart in his ears. It was like the ticking of a timer on the most dangerous kind of bombs.

The scarred teen let out a shaky breath while closing his eyes then bowed his head in defeat. "I'll do anything you ask of me…"

"Well, well…" His father must have enjoyed this indeed. Satisfaction rang from every single word that left his mouth. "It seems to me you finally know_ your place_."

Zuko clenched his teeth, sneering as he forced himself not to growl.

"I am going to hand the phone over to someone," The teen snapped his head up, holding his breath as the man said this. "She is going to tell you what you should do next."

He felt a drop of sweat ran down his forehead but did nothing to remove it. He faintly heard Ozai's voice again then somebody took a deep breath. "Hello…?"

From the burning feeling Zuko guessed his good eye started to fill with tears. "Katara? Katara, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

She spoke lowly, hesitantly. Her voice made his heart clench. She did not sound fine. What would he have given to hold her right then…

He wanted to keep his composure but the words slipped through his lips as if he hadn't been in control of them. "I love you," His voice was rusty and it suddenly became more difficult to form the words. But he wanted her to know… to believe that he would handle this. God, how he hoped he could handle it! "It's gonna be all right. I promise to you."

He heard her sniffing once. She then blew out a bigger amount of breath before speaking. "Zuko, listen closely to what I'm about to say," Her voice sounded more firm this time. "He… wants you to come to our house. Alone…" Another inhale of breath but what followed was definitely not what Ozai told her. "But he has a gun! Don't even think about doing what he-" She hurried with the words to finish before his captor would take action.

When she had been interrupted with a loud slap Zuko cried out in unison with her scream. "No! Katara…!" As no one answered to him, panic overwhelmed him. He felt like a swimmer who had been pulled under the icy depths with nothing to hold onto. He yelled her name over and over again but only a low, angered male voice sounded from the distance. _He hurt her. I couldn't stop the bastard and he hurt her! When she just tried to help, my brave Katara… _"Katara! Katara!!!"

As his voice cracked he was finally stopped by the cold one of his father one more time. "I understand now what you saw in her," The way Ozai said these words suddenly made him feel nauseous. _If he dared to hit her once then he would not hesitate to do so again… _The sinking feeling in his stomach only strengthened with each of his following words. "She should have been taught a lesson or two."

"Don't hurt her," He did not ask. He was pleading. God, he made an oath never to beg to _him_ but in that moment oaths were not important. Unfortunately, nor were pleas. "Please, just don't h-…"

"Quit whining!" Zuko bit his lip but looking around once again he felt dizzy. The whole room seemed to whirl around while he was standing in the middle of it. "Do as you were told but if you talked about this to anyone, or _God forbid_ you would think about calling the cops…"

"I won't," It's taking all out of him not to scream, he could not allow that to himself. _For Katara's sake…_ "I swear I won't." He repeated himself and his strangely cool voice hurt his ears, but not as much as the click and the short beeps of the phone call's end.

---

_Why do movies never show how kidnap__ping truly affects people…?_

Zuko groaned once more, bowing above the sink before finally washing out his mouth.

_I__ guess it would lower the number of audience with a great deal._

It had only been minutes after he put the phone down but he still could not think straight. But that was something he could not allow. Not this time. If he made the wrong move…

When his cell rang again, he almost fell across the bathroom rug he tripped on. But when he looked at it and it had been his uncle on the line, he only frowned. Should he answer it? …should he ask for help through him?

He finally picked it up. But in the same moment his brain seemed to shut down.

"Zuko, is everything all right?" Iroh asked which he suddenly felt ironical.

"It depends on the angle you're looking at it."

"…what?"

He let out a half sigh-half scoff. "I just threw up."

"Oh," The old man did not expect that kind of answer. "I'm sorry to hear that." The difference between his voice and Ozai's made him think for a moment. Even when Iroh was yelling at him, his words could never have had half of the effect as his father's.

The teen was torn by this simple call. He should have told his uncle what happened. He should have yelled about how Katara was in danger, how Ozai had been back and who knew what else he had already planned for him. Yet he only wondered whether his own voice sounded more like his or more like the one's whose blood was actually running in his veins…

When he finally said anything, he spoke about something entirely different. "You've left me."

Gods, his brain was dead.

"Nephew, I don't think I understand…"

"With the trio." He went on; the strange heaviness of his own chest making it clear that he was still not completely himself. "In the shop."

"Oh," There was a pause on the other end of the line. "Z-zuko, they didn't do anything to you, right? I mean I knew they could be a bit crazy if you were around but I believed that they would never actually…" Iroh's voice was worried and this suddenly made him nauseous again. He was directly making the old man feel guilty even though his true problem had nothing to do with him.

"No, nothing happened. I… it's just the stress…" The scarred teen spoke, finally his brain returning to his original trail of thoughts. His uncle went on about how he should lie down and should not eat anything just to be safe. Knowing how the old man cared about him made this whole thing only harder. He felt as if he had gone back in time, looking for guidance like a foolish teenaged boy… When he finally spoke he cut in the middle of Iroh's sentence. "Uncle?"

"Yes Zuko?"

He felt horrible. He felt weak. And he felt disgusted with himself.

He could not tell him. Iroh could not help him. He lately had heart troubles too. Of course he believed that only his mother had known about that but he overheard a phone call once accidentally. And when one heard the word 'hospital' they had to listen into it a bit more.

If anything happened to his uncle because he broke under pressure… or rather, if anything happened to his girlfriend because he could not keep his mouth shut…

Iroh was not an option. Ozai was there with Katara; with a gun he was not afraid to use if anyone dared to interfere. His rules were the only ones one had to learn and follow… or else everything would come to a bitter end. He was just wasting his time with this call. And he tested his father's patience….

He shut his eyes closed, all of his muscles tensing as everything moved into place in his mind. Maybe he could carefully give away some of the information without breaking his father's rules...

When he finally spoke, he thought out well what he said. "Ozai is out of prison, right?"

There was a tired sigh before the old man asked. "How did you figure it out?"

_Oh, he personally informed me._ "That's not important," Zuko spoke on a cool voice. He could not know that that tone made his uncle frown fully.

For a moment the teen chewed his lower lip before adding one thing. "I'll be at Katara's place if anyone was looking for me."

Iroh was asking something else but he pulled the phone away from his ear, ending the call. Then the worst of all thoughts flooded into his mind.

What if this had been the last conversation he could have had with his uncle…?

* * *

_**A/N: Ah, if this won't make you review then nothing will. XD**_

_**Oh-ho-ho, - and kids: this is why you never let strangers into your house. You can never know who they really are...**_

_**The next chapter's title is: ~Face to face~  
**_


	12. Face to Face

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.

* * *

**The Shadow of the Past**

_**Chapter 12 – Face to Face**_

Story by Last Butterfly

* * *

**Summary**: Modern AU, no bending. The first chapter is the background of the two characters, and it is the base of the story. How did Zuko gain his scar? What happened to Katara's and Sokka's mother? Read it to find out! - Zutara, Zuko x Katara

* * *

Sokka and Azula left school on foot but she refused to talk to him until she was sure they had been far away from Jet who she had to leave. The teen acted cool before leaving but the pale girl was truly nervous about what happened. And the teasing of Ty Lee's previous crush had not been what she wished for at all…

"Sooo," The water tribe boy started after he sat down opposite to her at a park's bench. "Did I _accidentally_ interrupt a date or something? Cuz' you surely look like a nice couple!" He grinned from ear to ear, seeing her turning slightly pink.

"Shut up!" Azula hissed, and her eyes sent daggers in his direction at once.

"Woah," Sokka elbowed on the edge of the table. "I did indeed. Sorry about that…"

Hearing how his voice turned higher and seeing his broad smile proved that it was an obvious lie. She pinched the bridge of her nose with closed eyes while answering. "Whatever, just spit out what you want and let's end this conversation."

The blue eyed boy cleared his throat. "It's about your brother and my sister." He looked away from her for a moment then back but as the golden eyed girl only raised an eyebrow, he went on. "Aaand… their broke up."

"And why should _that_ interest me?" Azula scoffed, folding her arms with a smirk which only meant one thing: she had the power to do something for someone else… she just wasn't convinced that she cared enough to do anything at all. "Or rather… why does that interest _you?_" She intertwined her fingers before her lips, her eyes seeing through him easily as he turned his head away. "I thought you wanted them to say bye-bye years ago."

"I know," Sokka's smile faded. His left eyebrow twitched before he rubbed his temple then he went on lowly. "But _apparently… _I… was wrong." Her chuckle made him frown as she leaned on the table.

"And admitting this probably hurt your little ego, didn't it?" Azula laughed on, but he only showed a half-smile only. Without the effect Zuko would have shown to this, this boy was not as much fun. She inspected her nails so that she wouldn't give away her disappointment. "But let's get to the point: why don't you annoy _my brother_ with his love life instead of _me_?"

At this, Sokka scratched his neck before taking off his sunglasses, revealing that instead of his usual look, he had a rather painful looking black eye. "Do you think I haven't _tried_ that before?"

"Hah, that serves you well," For a slight moment Azula's smirk showed a slight pride. "It was about time if I may add."

The dark skinned teen clenched and unclenched his fists as he slowly shook his head, with a faked smile imitating hers. "I could _really _get depressed and all about your little comments, but at the moment I'm more interested in my sister's happiness." He finally said as his expressions finally turned serious. "And I think you should do the same."

The girl's gaze remained on him for a long moment before her smile faded completely. Thinking about Zuzu's _happiness?_ It had always been more fun to make him angry, not happy. But on the other hand…

For a moment her eyes narrowed as she looked away, she blew out a bigger amount of air through her nostrils as her so-called 'best friend' came to her mind. If Mai did not care enough about her to think twice before breaking her Rule Number One then she would not wait to see whether that stupid water girl wanted him back or not. This thought made her so mad in mere second that she felt like breaking the bench they were sitting at. _How dared that little… b*tch(!) hit on my brother after I told her not to?!_

"_Fine!" _By the time she finally spoke it sounded more like a hiss. Also, she looked annoyed enough for Sokka not to make a comment about how she looked when she was mad. "But I really don't know what _I_ could do in this matter. If beating up my brother would have made him do as I said then this world could be a much, _much better place_." She sing-sang while her smile reappeared. It didn't take much though till it faded completely as Sokka spoke.

"Well, it's really… _kind of_ my fault for bringing up your father's case in front of Katara when I did not know about the whole thing." He shrugged, avoiding her eyes again, which might have given him a clue to close his mouth right then. "But… I mean come on, who would have guessed that he had been in prison for these horrible things, r-?"

In the very next moment everything happened so fast. In one moment he was still talking and in the other a rather angered Azula grabbed one of his hands, giving a painful twist to his arm and his chin knocked on the table loudly as she suddenly stood behind him with a sneer. "What did you just say?!"

"Auch! Geez, you're breaking my arm! Are you craz-iee?" His voice turned high-pitched as she pushed his arm closer to his backbone but she went on.

"Listen to me jackass," She said through gritted teeth. "My father had Never been in prison, you got that?! That's a lie!" She yelled and only then did Sokka feel sorry for the girl's brother. Hell, if Katara had been like her he would be in trouble…

"L-listen," He muffled as she kept him in that position. "I _really _don't know what's going on with your family, but I can prove that I'm not lying, okay? Just…" After another twist on his arm and he was jerked away from the table, but from her calculating eyes and still angry expressions made him swallow as he reached into his pocket. He was looking for the article he had about Ozai, only to realize that he didn't have it anymore. He had given it to Hakoda that morning. "I-I just… need to get to my e-mail?" He halfway asked with an awkward look.

"I'm not interested. I know it's a lie!" Azula had been steaming as she took a step closer to him, her hands clenched by her sides. "Don't you think if my father had truly been in prison I would at least know about it?!"

"Azula!" She froze in mid-step as a newcomer appeared in the park, namely her uncle Iroh. "That was enough."

She cursed under her nose as she turned her gaze from Sokka - who started rubbing his wrist - to the old man. He had been furious, it was written all over his face as he fastened his steps in case she would want to get away from him again. "Uncle, don't get involved. You have nothing to do with this!"

From the sound of her, Sokka felt he had better scoot out of the bench, on the end he was further away from her reach just to be safe until Iroh spoke. "Oh, I think I have more to say into this than you could imagine." The girl's golden eyes narrowed at this, and she lifted up her chin, meeting her uncle's glare defiantly.

"I'm tired of you and mother telling me what to do! I'm fed up with Zuko always being the good-hearted _brother_ who I should love and be proud of!" She hissed, her fists clenching by her side as she shouted at the old man. "I've never asked for being stuck with you instead of father; and I'm definitely not going to let this Water Tribe _peasant_ dishonor his name with lying straight into my face!"

At that point the Water Tribe boy believed that he knew what was coming. If he had yelled at Pakku like that he would have been smacked across the face so hard that it would sting for two days. But Iroh did not seem to react like that at all. He hid his hands into his sleeves, his eyebrows still knitted together. "Azula, even though I promised to _your brother,_ who you seem to dislike so much, that I would stay silent but it's time for you to know the truth about your father."

Her expressions showed only a temporary surprise but that faded away quickly as the old tea-maker turned to Sokka. "And I think it would be the best if you heard about this too, after all the mischief you've made…"

* * *

This was it. The place where it would all end.

Zuko was not even surprised to see the black Sedan on the street, which almost ran over him. Knowing what the man behind the wheels had been trying to do should have given him a clue long ago.

He was taking deep, calming breaths like his uncle always told him but in a situation like this it did not help much.

Even the light wind made chills run down his spine. His hands felt strangely cold upon the handle of the only thing he brought with himself as a weapon: his old baseball bat. He had to look for it in their house; it had been forgotten for quite a while.

But as he thought about it again, he should have brought a knife or something else just in case too.

His amber eyes closely followed the outlines of the house Katara lived in, watching the windows and searching for any movement inside but nothing happened that would have proven suspicious. Honestly, the whole area looked as peaceful as it did any other day. Only he was aware of the danger which Ozai had meant to him and to everyone he got close to…

He closed his eyes, holding his breath as he listened to any unnatural noise but again he had no luck. He could hear the tinkling of a wind bell, the faint noise of a road a few streets away but what stood out the most had been his racing heartbeat.

Strange, he could not hear a single bird around just a while ago but when he opened his eyes the loud croak of a single crow made him wince. The scarred teen looked at the black bird which was sitting at a tree branch and kept its dark eyes upon him. The bird turned its peak towards the house then back at him, bowing its head to the side before croaking again.

This time he did not even blink. He turned towards his original destination, clenching his fingers on the bat beside him. As he walked up to the house's front door, the crow itself left its place and flew away, taking the same path above the house that he did.

The pale teen found the front door open but getting inside easily had not cheered him on. It only reminded him that he was willingly walking into a trap.

The first thing that caught his attention had been in the living room: a fallen lamp, right beside the couch. He silently walked, holding his bat ready as he stepped inside. Most of the furniture seemed otherwise untouched but the phone stood with its wires hanging from it. Someone obviously cut the cords, and Zuko already had a good guess whose work it had been.

His eyebrows furrowed with concentration while turning around. He tried to remember which parquet tile could make a noise beneath him, avoiding each one as he headed for the first room, Sokka's.

He had to remain calm, otherwise his breathing would become too loud and his thoughts would turn fuzzy. He knew well that he did not have much of a chance as he had been expected to come here, but hell, Ozai could not know for sure when he would appear. And he needed to use out the element of surprise as best as he could.

_Damn it! _The door of Sokka's room had been locked. The scarred teen inwardly cursed when his hand started to shake as he let go of the doorknob.

_Ozai is inside the house. He has Katara with him… and a gun. _He blew out a bigger amount of breath, reaching the second door. But he stopped right in front of it, shaking his head with closed eyes. _Do not panic… you can't allow that to yourself!_

Strangely enough as he stood there in silence, this thought seemed to help a bit. So he tried to hang onto that.

_You don't have time to freak out._

His eyes opened again. Standing in front of Katara's door he was sure they were on the other side. His father would be there, with the girl who meant so much to him that it ached.

While holding his breath, he lifted his bat beside his head, silently opening the door only to find…

Nothing. The room was completely empty.

For a moment he remained standing there, looking around the familiar surroundings. Every piece of furniture, every picture in that room had been in place. The bed was neatly made just as always. For a long moment his gaze lingered at the pillow-seated bench window. A picture came to his mind with Katara sitting there, in the red and blue pullover she had borrowed from him… wavy hair locks falling out of her bun as she smiled up at him…

And that was the last straw. Seeing her room empty had evoked a fierce feeling in his gut that he would not let his father hurt her. That man had no right to take away the only person who made this room a home… _Ozai_ had no right to take away the person who made him whole. He was not going to let that to happen. Not until his heart could make a single beat!

He left the door hung open as he turned to the only room he hadn't been in yet. The dark wooden door of Hakoda's bedroom had been the final line he had to cross. As he had never been in there before, first he only wanted to open the door enough to have a peek inside. Too bad the door itself creaked just before he could have done so.

He gritted his teeth but then when he heard a noise from inside he held his breath. There was no point in standing in the hallway anymore…

He pushed the door open, lifting his bat ready as he stepped in but what he saw made his eyes widen.

The golden eyes of his mother met his from the middle of the room. She was tied to a chair she was sitting on, her mouth taped close, but seeing him made her try to muffle words to him he could not understand.

"Gods, no…" He moved forward hurriedly, dropping to his knees by her side, pulling on her bindings. His weapon lied beside him as he tried to free his mother without much success.

_How could I have been such an IDIOT not to bring a knife?! _His inner voice yelled at him, while he stuttered to her while trying to free her. "I-I did not know you were here too. I'm so sorry!" He finally moved to remove the plaster from Ursa's face, and she gasped for air almost hungrily. "Where are they? Mom, where is Katara?!"

She took deep breaths, looking him in the eye with tears finally flowing down her face. "I don't know, I… when I've woken up only _he_ was here; Zuko, son you must leave this house!" She said hurriedly, but as he only pulled on the ropes around her she said roughly. "Zuko, I mean it! Get out of here!"

His fingers slipped on the knots without any effect, making him bit his lip not to curse before he straightened in his place to look his mother in the eye. "I'm not leaving either of you behind." He said, a faint smile coming to his lips only to reassure her while Ursa was looking at him. Only a moment later - when her glance moved with horror to a spot somewhere behind him - did he know that they were no longer alone.

When the door made a creaking sound his hand found the handle of the bat, and he rose to his feet, ready to face the darkest shadow of his nightmares: his own father.

* * *

-- MEANWHILE --

The metal cuffs around Katara's wrists had not been the worst while being locked up in her brother's room. The pale man's golden eyes following her every move had been more unnerving.

He did not tell her who he was, but maybe deep down she should have known. Maybe she was just too afraid of the answer…

After a while he started smiling as his gaze moved to the anklet Zuko had given her. But it was the last thing which could have calmed her down. This man was wicked. First she had been more than afraid when he shoved her inside this bedroom, fearing from the worst, but as he did not even try to get close to her, her fears died down somewhat. Or at least she thought so.

Because when the man had finally stood up from beside Sokka's desk and crossed the room, she pulled herself further onto the bed and away from him.

This made him smirk as he casually leaned on the bed's wooden board. From this angle Katara could see the flaming dragon tattoo on his biceps; and when she did so, he directly flexed his muscles causing her to stare, thinking about for how long one would have to work out to look like him…

"So," She quickly cast her gaze away from him as he spoke, pointing towards her ankle with an intriguing movement of a really sharp-looking knife. "That is a nice piece you have there."

_Gods, make him be a simple burglar who just likes jewels… _She prayed inwardly, returning her blue eyes up to the man while trying to possibly scoot even further away.

The Fire Nation man only seemed to smile wider at her actions, finding himself enjoying the look upon the girl's face. The pair of blue eyes which had been burning like flames at first also held a slight wariness ever since he forced her to make that phone call. Her face showed no bruises but her left cheek had been a bit swollen, and her lower lip had a small crack thanks to his well earned slap across her face.

She was indeed beautiful. If only she hadn't belonged to the Water Tribe…

"May I ask _where_ have you gotten it?" Ozai smiled to himself as the girl blinked confusedly, but then again she turned her head away answering lowly.

"My boyfriend gave it to me."

A small chuckle left his throat as he eventually put his blade away, taking another step closer to her. "Is that so?"

Katara looked up at him, her hands clenching the edge of her blue dress as she pulled her legs up from the floor too. But when he sat down on the other end of the bed, her heart started racing again. When one of his hands reached out towards her ankle, she abruptly pulled her legs under her, her cuffs rattling as she clenched into the other headboard.

He pulled his hand back, still smirking at her as he said coolly. "Relax. I have bigger plans with you than a simple rape."

A shiver ran down her spine as her back met the stone wall. For some reasons _him_ saying this out did not seem to convince her at all. It must have been written all over her face too because he had only let out another laugh and his husky voice suddenly sounded scarier than anything she had heard in her life…

"I am just wondering," The man spoke, his smirk reappearing as his hand found the end of one of her hair locks, curling it around his index finger when her breathing became louder. It was then that his smile turned devilish while meeting her glance. "_How much_ do you love him?"

Her chest rose and fell rapidly and for a second she froze like a deer in the headlights. Well, if this moment hadn't brought back memories…

"Wh-what do you mean?" Katara stuttered, the smile on his face sending all of her senses one thing: danger.

Ozai whirled her hair between his fingers, leaning closer to ask in merely a whisper. "Would you _die_ for him?"

His eyes were unreadable, this kind of look she had never seen before. But it chilled her to the bone. "What do you want to do with me…?" She asked shakily and her breath caught in her throat as he brushed her hair behind her ear.

In that moment his smile changed. His words rolled off his tongue as if he had been talking to his own flesh and blood… "That depends on _his_ answer to this same question, don't you think so?"

She couldn't help trembling as he moved away, but when he stood up suddenly, holding his knife again. She gasped as she had only heard a crow croak but the man seemed to know more.

"Stand up."

Katara frowned at this first but as the man looked back at her from above his shoulder, his eager smile and burning look made her eyes widen. Not only because of his following words but because she finally remembered where she had seen him. Back in the shopping mall… she remembered him talking to Hakoda!

"My son is finally here."

She gasped, putting her hands before her mouth. "You are…!"

The man merely raised his brow with curiosity, slowly turning towards her while her sapphire orbs remained on his facial expressions. All so familiar and yet so different! His eyes, his brow… everything was almost the same, except the cold smile plastered on his face, but she would have never figured this out herself not even after her father's comment… _'Call me crazy, but don't you think that man looked a bit like Zuko?'_

"You are Zuko's father…?" Katara felt her knees tremble, but she did not know whether it happened out of fear or because she had been crouching for too long. As he stepped closer towards her spot, his form which was looming over her had been intimidating enough to turn her voice into a whisper. "You are Ozai!"

His smile mixed with satisfaction when she said out his name. "You have heard about me then." He said rather than asked before he moved again.

With a swift movement she could barely follow, he grabbed her below the arm, pulling her to her feet beside him and for a moment the world was whirling before she had been stopped. With a hand pressed against her mouth, she suddenly felt something cold and sharp against her chin.

"Shhh," When her breathing turned louder again, Ozai leaned to her ear, whispering so that he would not be heard from the outside. "Do not ruin the _surprise_ for him." And as he chuckled darkly she couldn't stop the burning sensation in her eyes, her first tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

* * *

-- AND NOW… --

After the door creaked Ozai knew there was no point in remaining silent. To his surprise Zuko rose to his feet pretty soon himself, holding a baseball bat.

"Welcome, son." He spoke, bowing his head to the side with an evil smile. He had to wait for a long time to finally stand face to face with him. "You've grown a lot since we last met."

The sight of his father holding a knife just below his girlfriend's chin made Zuko froze. He could hear the words leaving his father's mouth but his brain could not adapt to them. He met Katara's gaze, and as her blue eyes were clouded with tears, his hands clenched harder against the wooden surface; his eyes looked like burning gold as he turned his gaze back to the one who held her captive.

The expressions on the scarred teen's face as he saw his beloved Water wench embraced by him, and the feeling of steel within his hand sent a tingling sensation down Ozai's spine. _How sweet revenge truly is…_

When he recognized the 'weapon' in his son's hands, he couldn't help laughing even viler than his son had heard him before. "Well, aren't you _sentimental?_" The teen only frowned as the other's lips curled upwards into a smirk he had known painfully well. "You come against me with the same bat _I_ have given you. How thoughtful of you…" His hand finally slipped down from Katara's mouth and he wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her close. When Zuko's eyes flashed at that, he even pulled the girl closer before saying in a taunting tone. "But don't you remember how useless it proved to be seven years ago?"

The teen involuntarily winced at the memory of that night, causing his father to let out another throaty chuckle. He directly stepped in front of his mother – as if he was her shield, - but his following eyes focused only on Katara.

There had to be a way out of this… there had to!

"Ozai," Ursa's voice caused her son to look at her, and he guessed his father did the same. "Let them go."

She sounded suddenly so calm that it was surprising, at least to Zuko but a small part in the back of his mind suggested that probably she was the only one in the room who knew how to handle the man. Too bad that this time it was far from enough…

"If I have ever meant something to you then please…"

Katara felt that all of the man's muscles suddenly flexed and his hold on her tightened. "_You_ should know the most where talking leads to when I haven't allowed it." His voice had been chilly, and the way he strengthened the pressure of the knife against her skin grew cunningly. She let out a small noise as the steel stung her but only when Zuko yelled did she know that she must have cut…

"Stay where you are!" Ozai hissed at his son who came closer hurriedly. When the boy listened to him, he removed the knife from the girl's throat. "And now, take a step back."

A pair of blue eyes followed the bloody steel with slight disbelief. _Am I bleeding?_ She was not sure whether it had been the shock or the man's professionalism but she had barely felt any pain… _Am I going to faint?_

Zuko's gaze darted from the knife to Katara. Seeing blood oozing out of her wound and down her neck made his hands start shaking. He took a step back as he was ordered but his usually unreadable expressions showed confrontation. Panic even. Only this time had he finally realized that this situation was not something he would be able to control. Furthermore, he only hoped that they could all survive. _I'm such a fool…_

Ursa bowed her head so that _he_ could not see her face. It had been her fault, all her fault! Hadn't she spoken he wouldn't have used that knife. Had she had the courage to kill him herself his son would have never been scarred. Had she never married him, this all would have never happened…

Ozai looked from his son to his wife and then back. The edge of his lips slowly started to curl up again after the last minutes. He made a slight nod as Zuko finally looked him in the eye. "Good. And it would be about time for you to drop that." He spoke, pointing at the baseball bat. "Don't ridicule yourself _further_ with it."

The scarred teen had one last glance at the piece of wood before putting it down to the ground.

"Kick it towards the wall."

He did so too.

"And now, to avoid any future interruptions," The voice of his father changed again. It showed he was in a very good mood again. That was something Zuko did not like at all. And even less when he went on with an evil smile. "Put that tape back on your mother's mouth please…"

* * *

**_A/N: Ooooh, it is ON! XD _**

**_So, khm, I'm finally getting into action. Lol, the fact that Azula can beat up Sokka just as well as Zuko means that she is the ultimate predator. (Besides Toph. XD I don't know which one of this two could win. Probably Katara would wait in the shadows and when both of them fainted she would claim to be the winner above all.)_**

**_Uhm, other than that....? Zuko, XD you truly Are stupid, but we luv you~ And gods, Ozai is a total badass.  
_**

_**I remember now! I wanted to give you a hint with symbolism: a crow is usually a pretty bad omen, it is also called as the 'bird of death'****. O___O**_

_**The next chapter's title is: End Game. (I'll upload that one sooner, :D it's almost done!)**_


	13. End Game I

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.

* * *

**The Shadow of the Past**

_**Chapter 13 – End Game I**_

Story by Last Butterfly

* * *

**Summary**: Modern AU, no bending. The first chapter is the background of the two characters, and it is the base of the story. How did Zuko gain his scar? What happened to Katara's and Sokka's mother? Read it to find out! - Zutara, Zuko x Katara

* * *

Ozai felt that he hadn't chuckled this much for years. Oh yes, he had to agree with his daughter, messing with Zuko had truly proved to be so much fun!

The boy avoided his mother's eyes, murmuring an apology as he taped her mouth back in. Even from that distance his hand were visibly shaking as he tried to be gentle, and when he finally stood up, he clenched his fists hard enough to feel his nails dug into his palm.

"Ah, now that I remember, Katara…" When his father said out the name the teen snapped his head up, narrowing his eyes at the way the man slightly turned the girl's chin, trying to meet her gaze. "That is your name, right?"

As the knife was not pressed against her throat this time she made a small nod, but she tried not to look at him until she could. From the corner of her eyes she had seen how her boyfriend tensed in the middle of the room.

"So _Katara,_" The man smiled while locking his eyes with his son's. "You have known my name; that made me flattered. Then tell me…" He slightly leaned closer to her face and took a deeper breath to inhale the girl's perfume. _What an interesting choice, the ocean and some kind of flowers… indeed suitable for a little Water witch._ He thought before continuing. "Have my son talked about me to you?"

Zuko literary felt his blood boil. Standing frozen to his place all he was able to do was watch how Ozai toyed with both of them.

Her captor's gaze moved from her back at his son but the situation only seemed to get worse. Because in a moment of time she started to feel how much the man had _enjoyed_ this whole situation… She swallowed, trying to ignore that fact while averting her eyes. "N-no," _Damn my stupid voice!_ "I've found an article about you… that's why I know."

What he heard seemed to please him because he went on in a husky tone. "Hmm, really?" The scarred teen started frowning, shifting his weight from one leg to the other when Ozai turned his head towards him. "So he never talked about _his scar_ either?"

The boy stiffened completely. His father's following eyes meant nearly nothing in that moment but when Katara's blue gaze fell upon him, guilt struck him once again. He closed his eyes, turning his head to the left, trying to hide the marred flesh from both of their views while he heard her answer. "He said it was an accident…"

The laugh that followed seemed to echo through the room. "An accident? How _convenient!_" Zuko felt his throat turn dry but only when the feeling of being stared at felt unbearable did he finally open his eyes. "Zuko, my son…" His father was still chuckling as he slightly shook his head. "Were you too afraid to mention it was _my_ _parting gift_ to you?"

He averted his eyes from both when he heard his girlfriend gasp, fearing from the look on her face. But Ozai himself found this rather comical. "Well look at that," His smile widened a bit before he added. "Then it seems my final lesson did not go to waste in the courthouse's restroom, did it?"

His words hit him like lightning itself. His good eye went wide while he took a step backwards, his knees suddenly weaker than before. "W-what…?" Even against his hoarse voice, he sounded younger than his age. He could hear her mother muffle a cry behind him but he could not even turn to have a look at her. The cruel sparkle in his father's eyes was all he could see.

"You can't tell me you don't _remember._" Ozai let out a laugh before going on. "It took me quite a while to be able to arrange that after all…"

"But," Zuko's mind was racing. "That was not real." The dream he had a few nights ago… a memory his unconscious brought to the surface. The real reason he was never able to talk about his father. Not to the doctors, nor to Katara… "It-it couldn't be…"

He felt pressure in his chest, reality hitting him harder in the face than that very teapot all those years ago.

Ursa was weeping by then. _He doesn't remember… _The memory of finding her son back then, lying on the floor with his arms desperately clutching his knees which he pulled against his chest would have brought tears to her eyes in itself. His head was bleeding back then and one of the mirrors had been broken. She was told how it had been him who did that to himself, which she could never believe… but even though she knew now she was right, she couldn't feel any better… _He had been able to forget and this monster dares to further torture him with what he already did to him!_

"Oh, believe me son," His father's smile had been painfully familiar. Just like the way he always remembered… The man lifted a hand to the left side of his own face, placing three fingers onto his cheek and eyebrow, very much like the way he did to his son years ago. And that simple move felt like being struck by lightning for the scarred boy. It was impossible for him to know unless… And just as his mind found the answer, his father assured him with his words. "It's been very real."

Zuko was staring ahead of himself. He thought that his stomach was empty enough, but the dizziness and the gathering nauseous feeling he had, planned to prove it otherwise. He did not even realize that he fell on his knees until the floor seemed to be closer to him than before…

Katara tore her gaze away from his kneeling form before looking her captor in the eye for the first time. "Stop this! What did he do to hurt you?!"

Ozai's smile faded as he looked at the girl. Her blue eyes showed the same fire like before she got that slap, causing him to wonder whether the next one should follow soon. "What did he do you ask?" His voice is low but cold if not even more so than before. "Betrayal, disrespect, cowardice. That is all he has ever been capable of. And that is why I'll see to it that he _suffers_."

Each of his words had been more venomous, but that was enough to clear Zuko's head. He was about to rise up when his father's attention fell back at him. "Don't get up!" He snapped, making him freeze in mid-move of a crouch.

"On your knees."

He frowned and must have looked pretty confused because Ozai barked on. "Bow down before me, the way you were taught!"

His fingers clenched. Zuko remembered that while his grandfather had been alive he had certain expectations about his sons' behavior, and the same rules were meant for their family too. Her mother never liked the old man but to please Ozai they acted the way he wanted them to.

On his part, Zuko had always found bowing humiliating. And this request infuriated him enough to finally speak up. "That was enough."

"What did you say?" His father's eyes flashed anger as instead of bowing, he stood up, with his hands forming fists.

"This is what you've always wanted, _right?_" The words which left his mouth finally sounded like his own, the cool voice he was forced to obey on faded away. He knew it was daring, but if bending by his father's will did not bring them any further then he had to change tactics.

He raised his chin as he held Ozai's angered eyes. "I was the one who deposed against you. I was the one who stood up against you…"

"Zuko…!" Katara gasped as the knife returned under her chin but the scarred teen's expressions did not give away his feelings then.

"You've even gotten in prison because of me." He narrowed his eyes, saying his last. "And that's why this is going to be settled only between _you_… and _me_."

To their surprise, the man did not do anything rush. "Look at that," He barely let out a scoff and again he showed a smile. "You've finally grown a back-bone."

Zuko slowly let out the breath he was holding. Adrenaline was rushing through his veins even though he did not even move. Hazarding had never been his thing… but a bit of bluffing every now and then came in handy. Unfortunately, in this case he had not been convincing enough…

"But you know son… tch." Ozai slightly shook his head again. "I don't think it's going to work like that."

_Damn._

"You see, your mother and I have a quite unfinished quarrel between us. And you know, the longer I'm holding your little girlfriend here…" He spoke, his smile resurfacing while his arm snaked around Katara's waist tighter. "The more _attached_ I grow to her."

He couldn't help sneering as his father brushed the knife against the blue eyed girl's cheek, stroking without cutting into her dark skin. "_She _has nothing to do with this!" He said through gritted teeth, but only another chuckle left his father's mouth.

"She has much to do _with you_," He explained, pulling her against his chest. "So she has much to do with this too." His face looked more like one of a snake's, his gaze almost hypnotic as he added only one word, tilting his head to the side. "But…"

The scarred teen's palms felt sweaty while the man remained silent, leaving him the only option to count his own heartbeat. _Damn, you bastard… _"But what?"

"But _maybe…_" His foolish son believed that he would let him finish playing this game so easily? He had done exactly what he was waiting for. "One of them can go, _if_ you're able to choose." The stunned expression which appeared on his son's face, made Ozai smile confidently. He just figured out the way how to make the kid sweat for real… "So what do say, _Zuko?_ Who should I let go? Your girlfriend… or your mother?"

* * *

Silence fell upon them while sitting inside Iroh's car. Azula was staring at a certain point ahead of herself for a while now, while Sokka fidgeted in his place more and more uncomfortably as the old man went on with Ozai's story.

As none of them wanted to speak but him, the old tea-maker let out a sigh. "After _that, _when your brother woke up he only asked about your mother's state once then nothing else. He seemed to close out everyone and everything else for days… he only nodded or shook his head when the doctor and the nurses asked anything but," Iroh frowned sadly at the memory. "But he refused to talk. More than a week had to pass since he was allowed to leave the hospital when he finally opened up again, but by then it looked like he had thought a lot about what he said."

The Water Tribe teen looked up at the old man as he stopped at that as a part of him was itching to pop in with a 'what did he say? What did he say? What? What?' but from the way he was looking at his niece, he guessed it was better to shut up. To his surprise Azula did not move an inch when she indeed lowly asked. "And what did he say?"

Iroh made a small nod, maybe noting to himself that she was still with them. "Zuko came up with a decision that bothered me and your mother as well…" For a slight moment he hesitated, which finally made his niece meet his eyes. Her always calculating golden gaze seemed different somehow. They showed doubt because after all this time, things suddenly made sense.

"He said that when you came home we should tell you how he caused the fire." Azula's eyes rounded and she straightened up on the backseat completely. "And that your parents' divorce happened because of the two of them blaming each other."

"What the hell?!" Sokka slammed his hand against the seat between him and the girl. His blue eyes became icy cold, and for a slight moment he reminded Iroh of Zuko with his fists clenched and anger radiating from him. "Why would Zuko do that? Why would _anyone_ want that?!"

The old man took a side glance at him as he answered to him, so he could not see the forming tears in his niece's eye before she turned her head away. "You must understand that from that day a part of my nephew died, leaving only a shell of himself. It is a horrible burden when somebody has to grow up so fast…"

Azula was staring straight out of the window when the rain started to pour. The world outside had been washed away, just as the words seemed to fade for her in that car. She heard the other two argue while a strange pressure built inside her chest. She remembered how years back she heard this for the first time. She was yelling with her mother. She claimed she wanted to live with her father, and when she was refused she felt anger compared to nothing else. Even then it was Zuko who put a hand on her shoulder, asking her to drop it for that time, asking her to go with him and play instead… she remember she pushed him away. She remembered her yelling at him. She remembered calling him 'scar-face'… and she remembered that for the first – and so far last – time her mother slapped her. She could not understand… how could she understand it back then…?

When her reflection had been the only thing she could see, she found herself crying. She _never_ cried. She was not _that_ type. _Stupid, stupid Zuko! This was all his fault again…_ When she spoke her voice sounded distant and faint. "And who asked him to do that?"

The other two suddenly went silent, looking at her with frowns but none of them spoke when her teary-face turned towards them. "He was an idiot back then and he still is till this very day." Her words cut like a blade leaving the men in the car with mouths agape. But she did not care. "Self-sacrifice is completely pointless, he should know that." Her eyebrows furrowed furiously as she gazed at the window once again. "If anything he only managed to build up this distance between the two of us, instead of bringing us together how it should have been!" In that moment she froze. Her mind raced as the words she just said brought something back. How things should have been…?

'_So tell me now… how is your mother doing?'_ There was a chill in her bones as she realized the most horrible thing of all. She was not only kept in the dark by her brother and mother, but in the end it came in _so_ handy for her father. She believed he wanted to see _her_ and she did not even care when he asked about the others. She was stupid… more than that…

A curse left her mouth and she suddenly jumped out of the parking car, running through the rain as she picked her cell phone out of her pocket.

She had to make sure… she had to make it right. She told him things she knew now she shouldn't have…

Her fingers were trembling as she dialed the number, stopping just below the edge of the closest building to cover the device from the rain. She heard hurried footsteps coming her way, and heard how that dumb brother of Zuko's girl yelled her name. But she could no longer listen to that because after ringing the phone of her father three times, something unexpected happened.

The voice at the other end was not Ozai's, and that even made Sokka shut his mouth who had reached by her side, because the feminine voice belonged to no one else but Katara. And the words which reached their ears came with a loud yell.

"_Help!__ Somebody please help us…!!!"_

* * *

Zuko could hardly breathe. The smile of his father made his eyes light up in a cruel way, while his fingers slowly brushed Katara's side up and down. He was toying with them, playing with the thought of what else he was able to do while his son could do nothing but watch. It twisted him inside…

"Tick-tock Zuko," Ozai let his knife's tip touch the girl's chin as he spoke with delight. "What's taking you so long? Wasn't it you who wanted to me to let someone go?"

He frowned at the scene, peeking back at his mother tied to the chair. _One, he would let one of them go…_

"I…" His thoughts raced. He wanted his girlfriend to be as far away from his father and that knife as she could be but on the other hand… Ursa had been tied to that chair. There was no way he could free her without Ozai's knife, but to get that knife he would have to take him out of the picture. If it came to somehow distracting him though, enough for those left here to move fast they might have a chance…

His mother though seemed to understand his torment and with a move of her eyes she motioned towards her husband and the dark skinned girl he held close to him.

"Choose son, one of them leaves…" His father spoke, making him slowly turn back to him and his girlfriend. His thoughts were visible on his face; doubt, fear, worry… _And he thought that he could play the game while avoiding the rules?_ He went on while using an almost cheerful voice. "The other probably _dies_."

Oh, how that hit! _Bull's-eye!_ Ozai's smile turned into a smirk as his son quivered. "Don't…" The words escaped his lips with the breath he was holding. "Don't make me…"

But he had been adamant. "Say it."

Katara fidgeted in her place, trying to lean away from the knife held under her chin but it only made her end up closer to the man behind her. She bit her lower lip when she caught her boyfriend's eyes…

_Damn it!_ Zuko was trembling. He felt sweat roll down his forehead, which was the surest sign of panic. He stood there almost hypnotized by his father's golden gaze until he was able to focus on the pair of blue pools. And her name left his mouth in barely a whisper.

"What was it?"

"I said Katara," His face was burning with shame but he raised his voice while bowing his head. "Let Katara go." He could hear it when she let out a small sob…

"So is that your decision?" For a moment nothing happened, only a thunder sounded from the distance.

Then Ozai's laugh filled the room. "I can't say I didn't see that coming, son. How low of you to forget your own mother so soon…" The teen swallowed when he met the man's eyes again while he offered him the most wicked one of his smiles. "Too bad I've said '_maybe' _when I mentioned of letting one go_._"

It only took a blink for Zuko to realize he had been further tricked; mocked more like it. "You _sick…_ _bastard!_" He sneered, his fists clenching by his sides while his father laughed and slowly circled into the room, pulling Katara with him. He followed them with his eyes, taking a step backwards to remain in front of Ursa even though there was not much he could have done.

When Ozai reached the side of the bed, he blew a kiss to the blue eyed girl's temple before finally letting go of her, making her end up on the bed. "Stay there girl," He spoke lowly, pointing the knife towards his son who tensed just a moment before. _Of course the fool wanted rush in to be near her…_ "Don't even think about it, Zuko."

The scarred teen stayed between his parents and saw from the corner of his eyes how Katara scooted away from the man but stopped at the far corner of the bed. Her cuffed hands made the whole move difficult but even this short distance between her and that man made wonders to Zuko's nerves, until…

The metallic click made him wince. In the next moment his good eye turned round when he faced his father again, who held up a gun in his hand. Hardly had his heart rate somewhat calmed down when it decided differently, pumping blood through his veins feverishly.

"Much better," Ozai's grim smile reappeared while watching his son. "Don't _you_ think so?"

He swallowed. This was definitely something _else._ Up till now he was so concerned about Katara that he didn't have time to think about himself. He was not that sure which situation was better.

"Yeah…" He answered, clenching his jaw. "Better in a twisted way."

His father let out a chuckle, looking at the weapon in his hands then back. "You know son, I've been waiting so much for this day… to see _you _once again." For some reason this 'compliment' of sorts only sent a chill down the teen's spine.

"You have tried to make it hard to be found and it could have worked _if_ you hadn't forgotten one certain detail..." Zuko's eyes finally broke away from the barrel of the gun, holding contact with his father's paler gold ones. "Your uncle."

He frowned up at Ozai, whose smile turned wider at his confusion. "My brother's life-long dream, remember?"

It was enough for his son to realize what he meant. "The shop…?"

"The shop!" He laughed again, recalling the events of last night and how he left that pathetic place. "That stupid obsession; one little mistake, which made my search so much _easier_!"

Zuko slightly paled. His gaze moved to Katara, who kept a hand before her lips while tears ran down her cheeks. "You should have changed your first names too, son. I have never liked _ordinary_." The sinking feeling in his stomach only turned worse as Ozai went on. "And, by Agni, who knew I would be _so lucky_ that on the first day I had spent in this wretched place, I would pass by my own son and his little girlfriend?"

Katara let out a gasp, but his son only made a small nod. _Hmm, he must have seen the car outside… oh well._

"By the way, I've seen the anklet you've given her. The one with the flame…" The man peeked at the dark skinned girl with the small golden chain around her ankle before flashing a smile. "Blood runs thicker than water, doesn't it, _Zuko Fire?_"

* * *

**_A/N: Oookay, I owe you an explanation because I've messed up the 'timeline' here a little bit - the second part's end and the third's should have finally met, XD but it haven't - Yet. But as this chapter had already been long enough, so ^^; it'll happen in the next one. Which consequently will have the same title as this one 'cuz it's basically cut in half. XD I hope this made sense._**

**_Also, to make things clear: Zuko and his family had been part of the 'Witness Protection Programme' after Ozai got in jail; that was why it was not supposed to be easy to find them. (I did not know what last name to give them, so I've picked two I've already read in other fics. So originally they were called 'Fire', because that was Ozai's and Iroh's last name... and after the trial they changed their name to 'Prince'. Basically because I wanted to see 'Prince, Zuko' written down.) XD  
_**

**_So, this story is getting darker than my usual ones but I hope that in the end it will be worth reading. :3 I'm really fond of crime stories so I thought mixing it up with Zutara cannot be a bad idea._**

**_R&R, reviews make me write faster! :D So until the End Game II, have a nice time! Bye~  
_**


	14. End Game II

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.

* * *

**The Shadow of the Past**

_**Chapter 14 – End Game II**_

Story by Last Butterfly

* * *

**Summary**: Modern AU, no bending. The first chapter is the background of the two characters, and it is the base of the story. How did Zuko gain his scar? What happened to Katara's and Sokka's mother? Read it to find out! - Zutara, Zuko x Katara

* * *

Hearing his old name made Zuko meet his father's gaze. The glint in his eyes, like two cold golden coins, betrayed the silent satisfaction in his heart. The small flame pendant on Katara's anklet symbolized 'Fire', just like their last name and deep down Ozai had been thrilled by that. As if his prodigal son would have tried to please him this way after his sins.

"Zuko, Zuko…" The smile on the man's face finally disappeared and a frown took its place as he bowed his head to the side. "This is almost too good to be true."

The scarred teen swallowed at the change in the other's voice and it took most of his willpower not to flinch away when the pistol was lifted in front of his face. He did not allow his expressions to change, even against the feminine gasp he heard. From the corner of his eye he saw something blue moving, but from a peek he realized how Katara was merely swinging to and fro, with one of her hands holding her neck. The dried blood on her fingers would have been enough in itself already, but seeing her eyes unfocused, looking through the two of them and seemingly into nothing strengthened Zuko's guilt and worry.

Then his attention was back on his father's eyes, and only on them. He had seen those golden orbs when they were fuelled with rage, blind wrath and hatred but this time was different. There was still something he wanted… Something he waited for but hadn't happened yet. But what?

"Too good to be true?" His voice sounded strangely cool though his palms turned sweaty. _Show no fear._ His mind took control even against the adrenaline which pumped through his veins. _Wait for an opening… win more time._ "What do you mean?"

Ozai snickered. The boy was supposed to be his son, he should have figured it out by now. "Finally, with you here everything makes _sense._" Zuko was not moving but his gaze followed him as he shifted his weight from one leg to the other, lowering the gun halfway. "All that has happened, _all of it._"

The teen let out a great amount of air when the man stepped back, leaning against the room's only wardrobe. Distance was not helping much against firearms but it helped his nerves.

"It occurred to me during my stay in that charming _prison-cell,_" He spat the last words with disgust and forming anger. "It was all so clear. I wondered how I could not see it before… right, _honey_?" His eyes flared at his bound wife, but Ursa only furrowed her brow under the accusing tone, part of her filling with the same fear she hoped she had forgotten long ago… "It was all Iroh's doing, wasn't it?"

Zuko peeked at his mother, her expressions just as surprised as probably her son's but Ozai went on without caring about it. "It was _my brother_ who turned you against me back then," Ursa started shaking her head, her gaze not leaving her ex's but what she had seen there meant nothing good. His eyes turned into yellow slits, turning cloudy with a strange shine within them. "He wanted _you_, that I have seen long ago, but I wouldn't have expected him to successfully turn all of you against me!"

The scarred teen stared from one to the other, he could hear his mother muffle something against the tape on her mouth, tears appearing in the corner of her eyes, while her used-to-be husband waved with the pistol still in his hand. "He lost his own family, so he wanted _mine!_" The glow in Ozai's eyes reached its final state, the smile of a crazed mind curled on his lips when he looked back at his son. "A wife and a son… to replace his."

There's only a moment of silence when he raised the gun again. "Can you see it now, Zuko? Can you see why all has to end… _like this?_ Between the father and the betraying son," He made a gesture, moving the pistol towards himself and then back at his son before his smile widened. "Then in the end among the two brothers. Like it had been written in a book…!"

The scarred teen clenched his jaw, looking up at his father from just below his brow. "You are insane."

"That, I probably am," His father laughed, licking his upper lip before going on. "Do you have any idea how fellow prisoners treat _cops _who get confined? Because that's what I used to be, remember?! Before you, you little_ brat,_ ruined everything! If you didn't exist, your mother would have never thought about siding with IROH!"

His expressions darkened by each passing moment, making Zuko's good eye turn round. _So this is what he believed?! _Ozai's sneer slowly reduced as he tried to get a hold of himself. But then finally his expressions changed back to neutral, all except his eyes. And that made his son tense when he realized this was the moment the man waited for. "Now, say good-bye."

_No…!_

His pulse quickened when Ozai's hand lifted but then the pistol turned to the side, straight towards…

"WAIT!" He screamed when the barrel stopped to meet a pair of cerulean eyes. Katara's eyes were round and she did not even try to move while holding her knees against her chest as she had probably been in shock. "Wait, please! I… I've done all you asked… Don't hurt her!"

But the blow did not come as the man turned his head back towards his son. "All I have asked, eh?" The girl on the bed did not even blink when the gun moved away from her. Her blue orbs looked hollow as it reflected the weapon when it turned back towards her boyfriend. "Then, there's only _one_ question left to ask…" A silent tear slowly left her eyes and only when it dropped on her hand did she finally trembled from toe to neck…

Katara's eyes were still round while she kept her knees pressed against her chest but her conscious finally seemed to return from a daze. It was raining outside by then and the raindrops falling against the windows always soothed her. She heard voices talking near her one on a cold voice then another on a fainter, softer one. There's a hoarsely laughter, piercing and cruel before the first one spoke again; and yet she somehow could not listen to their words.

The chain around her anklet and the pendant on her neck both felt uncomfortably cold against her heated skin. As if she had awakened from a horrible dream, her vision slowly focused on her surroundings: the blood on her hand which she pulled away from her own neck, Ursa who was bound to a chair, and… Zuko. He was kneeling in front of the man almost twice as his size who held up a knife with his right hand. She remembered him having a gun, when did he change back to that…?

She suddenly shuddered at a buzz near her. Her eyes searched the bedside table, the blanket and finally… just below a pillow's edge, there was a cell phone, barely covered by it. It took a moment to realize that it was ringing. The buzz belonged to it and it was lit because of that. She had no idea what was it doing there, she had never even seen it before but it did not matter. Her cuffed hands grabbed the cell and she suddenly slipped from the bed before pushing its buttons with a loud yell. "Help! Somebody, please help us…!!!"

* * *

Hakoda was rubbing his eyes with a groan for the fifth time after sitting in front of the computer. This damned thing just could not cooperate with him no matter how hard he tried…

The computer at the station had been rather old, but in this matter the blue eyed man found himself too old compared to it. He did not like machines, he preferred people they were easier to handle and did not come with a how-to-use manual which had hundreds of pages.

He swallowed the end of his coffee before slamming down his mug beside the keyboard. He stretched his arms once, then rubbed his hands once – meaning 'business' – and once again tried to look for more info about the man called 'Prince, Ozai'.

The station's computer had been connected with those on other stations _and_ the police itself, so he believed it would be easy to dig up the truth which Sokka and Teo stumbled upon.

He was wrong.

The monitor showed the same signal after the 6th time he tried: 'There is no data about Prince, Ozai.'

Hakoda's lips turned into a narrow line. He usually preferred to make fun of things that bugged him, but at the moment he found nothing to laugh at. The whole thing was simply annoying. Maybe Katara and Sokka were right about him needing a course on how to use a computer. "You stupid, brainless, pointless metal Đ%#$ßÄ…" He murmured darkly before deciding to use his 'ultimate weapon' against the stupid machine.

"BATO!"

Not a second later – as if the other had been expecting to be called soon – Bato appeared in the doorway, with small wrinkles in the corner of his blue eyes as he made a half smile. "Yes boss?"

"A little help here?" To his surprise there were a couple of sighs in the other room, as Bato waved behind then came forward to take his place in front of the computer. He suspiciously narrowed his eyes, questioning the still smiling man. "What was that about?"

The thinner man typed into the computer before answering. "I just won a bet," He grinned up at Hakoda while hitting down the Enter. "That you would call for me to help within twenty minutes."

The corner of his mouth twitched but he said nothing. _You bastards…_

"Well, that's strange." Bato frowned as the same message came for him too. He frowned looking up at his boss. "Are you sure that's the right name?"

Hakoda lifted the piece of paper from his pocket, offering it to the other. "The article only says the name Ozai," He started while the other read into it. "But the last name must be the one same as Zuko's, I guess."

Bato's eyes stopped on the lines. "You mean _your daughter's_ Zuko?" He looked up at him with an eyebrow up and because of his accusing expressions the other lifted up his hands defensively.

"It's not what it looks like, I'm not doing this because…"

"I thought you said that he was okay."

"And he _is;_ it's his father who I'm concerned about." Hakoda spoke, putting his hands into his trousers' pockets when the other crossed his arms still unsure. "This might be serious Bato, and I tend to protect that kid as much as my own."

After a speculating moment the man made a nod, turning back towards the screen. "All right." He then went on about how Hakoda should have tried the name 'Ozai', using the year of the article's date, then typing in a lot of crazy lines which brought the expression of being completely lost on his face. But when three names appeared on the screen, he leaned forward finally pointing at the one on the middle.

"That must be the guy." Bato was frowning at first but as his boss went on he understood. "Check the date of the birth. The first one was 4 at that time and the third was at least 60."

The chosen name had been Ozai Fire, but then instead of personal data the computer wrote out another message.

'_Access denied. Data is classified. Please enter your security code: …'_

"What the…?"

"Bato," Hakoda put a hand on his shoulder while not taking his eyes off the screen. "I'll take it from here."

For a moment Bato looked up at him with a frown, but after standing up he made a nod. "Hakoda," He called out after his boss took his place, adding something. "Don't you dare getting involved into a mess without telling us first."

The man made a smile before turning towards the screen.

'_Enter security code: …'_

As the head of department, Hakoda's security code allowed him access to certain data which others could not reach. He only had to use it on a couple of occasions before, but the more he was looking at the message, the more concerned he got about how he had to make things clear.

After typing in the code and pressing down the enter button, his expressions darkened at the details he had seen.

'_Lieutenant Ozai__ Fire. Part of the Police force since…'_

Hakoda's gaze ran through the data, anxiously waiting for the picture to load in the upper corner of the page. He caught sight of certain words, but only passed by them: '…_possibly committed unnecessary violence… unstable behavior according to his partners…'_ It wasn't until the end of the page that the events which the article spoke about had been written down. The picture slowly loaded; line by line. He could only see the top of the man's head and the image slowly formed a forehead.

'_Being accused with domestic violence, willful fire-raising… During the trials he had been found guilty and sentenced to twelve years of imprisonment.'_

What made him clench his teeth had been the last paragraph. He did not expect _this._

'_After __the 7__th__ year of his imprisonment, he had been discharged due to exceptional behavior. Current residence unknown.'_

The date said this happened a month ago. And this piece of information made Hakoda tense. He had a feeling in his gut which could not let him rest. The fact that Zuko's family changed their last name… this whole case being classified, and with this _'Ozai'_ being free: it had been too much for his intuition to be shrugged away.

Then he finally looked up at the picture he had almost forgotten about, and his eyes went wide. That man…!

'_Haven't we met before? You seem… somehow familiar to me.'_

'_No, I don't think so. I'm just passing through…' _

There had been something in his smile which he never understood. But now it was clear. Painfully clear.

'_Visiting family, that is all.'_

"Fuck!" Hakoda's fist slammed against the table as he stood up, rushing out of the room, and he was barely able to stop before bumping into Bato who headed for the room too. He already opened his mouth to speak but the worried expression on his friend's face made him stop.

"Hakoda, we just received a message from the police…" His voice dangerously reminded him of the one the doctor used from years ago when he was told the news about his wife. That calm type which people thought could calm others down. They might have been right in other cases but life taught him to get ready for the worst if he had ever been spoken to like that. "I'm afraid someone has broken into your house."

He was too late. _No… _He couldn't help it, he buried his face into his hands. _Spirits don't do this to me…_

"I'm afraid your daughter is held as hostage…"

_Tui, La… don't let it happen again!!_

* * *

"All I have asked, eh? Then, there's only _one_ question left to ask…"

Ozai's eyes reflected a crazy smile as he turned back towards his son whose face gave away his panic by then. He no longer cared what his father thought about him, he only wanted him to leave Katara alone. "Just don't shoot her," Zuko raised his hands when the pistol turned towards him again. "That's all I want."

"Hn," His father seemed to consider this while tilting his head to the side. Then after a moment of thinking, there was a click and surprisingly, he put the gun away. "Fine son, if that is what you want then think of it as your last wish…" When his hand appeared with his knife before, the scarred teen felt his heart skip a beat. "I won't hurt your precious water witch."

The air left his lungs in a sudden gust of wind. But maybe it was a bit too soon.

"But you'll have to answer honestly to me…" Ozai motioned to him with the blade towards the ground. "Drop to your knees, will you?"

_What's with the sudden __polite tone?_ Zuko slowly obeyed, the corner of his eyes catching sight of his forgotten baseball bat behind his father. It was still out of his reach, but if he moved fast enough…

His father stepped closer to him, the knife reflecting the light of a lightning outside. He held the eye-contact with the kneeling teen before a devilish smirk appeared on his face. "Do you love her enough to _die for_ _her?_"

His good eye rounded slightly. As if the world had been crashing down around him, that sentence rang in his ears along with a thunder. He felt the pressure in his chest tighten further when he glanced back at Katara. Her eyes which were filled with tears looked so distant like never before… and it was his fault that she was here...

When the burning in his right eye formed a single tear, his expressions showed torment and sadness. He always felt that someone like him did not deserve such a wonderful person like her. It was as if fate had finally wanted to prove how he was right. _So, it eventually had to end here._

He looked up at the man who scarred him years ago, the one whose blood ran in his veins, with tears in his eyes. He saw the distaste in Ozai's frown, who despised weakness all in his life, but for the first time in years he knew he was doing the right thing. Just like when he stood up against him years ago. "Yes… I do."

His voice was firm but low, and yet its effect had been great. His father's laugh filled the room as he stepped in front of him, his hand reaching into his hair and pulling his unscarred cheek closer to him and the weapon in his hands. "That's how it will be then, son." The man's eyes shone when he let the tip of the knife cut horizontally into his cheek but it merely stung a little as his salty tear mixed with his blood. "I'll just have to make some small _arrangements…_"

Zuko merely gritted his teeth when his father leaned closer to his face to whisper something only for his ears to hear. "You see, years back I was one of the firsts who found Lu Ten and Li Ann after that accident," His lips curled into a crazed smile, the words he used next sending a shudder to his son's core. "I want my brother to remember them when he finds you here." He slowly moved the knife in front of his face, when the fear he longed to see in the boy's golden gaze finally showed itself and then…

"Help! Somebody, please help us…!!!"

Ozai sneered as he realized his mistake. He roughly shoved his son away, rushing across the bed to grab the girl who was yelling the address into _his_ cell phone! But how could she…?!

_-- FLASHBACK --_

_His hand itched on the phone while staring down at his wife's form in the middle of the double bed. Maybe he should call his brother to let him know how he was back. How She belonged to him, now and always… _

_The need within him drove him crazy even just standing in the same room where she was. Her scent filled the air, and his vision could only saw her among those ridiculous blue sheets. Red had been the colour he envisioned around her while remembering her, the colour what drove him mad and wanting her only more through the years. How long he had to wait for this!_

_Then he was above her on that bed, his hands tracing the inner side of her wrists until she stirred. He already taped her mouth luckily, holding those eyes and seeing her ruby lips at the same time would have thrown him over the edge without a doubt… and he had so much to do yet! He had to remain in control even against his own instincts._

_Her eyes widened at him and when he felt her tremble below him he found himself groaning, pressing his lower body against hers. "Not yet Ursa, not yet…" He chuckled, pressing his cheek against hers. "You owe me a lot my love, but we'll have time. We'll have all the time in the world later." She looked into his eyes, and hers slowly fill with tears. Probably she had already seen how the man she once loved held a crazed shadow within his gaze…_

"_But first, you'll have to greet our son."_

_----_

The yank on his hair made Zuko grunt as he was shoved to the side but this was the moment he had been waiting for, and already lost hope would happen. His eyes moved towards the baseball bat but then changed directions as he launched forward, his hand yanking the handle of the gun out of Ozai's belt before he could have gotten out of his reach…

"You little_ bitch!_" Katara felt a hand grab her shoulder so hard that it made her cry out and in the next moment the phone was hit out of her hand, slamming against the wall so hard that it broke. "For the last time have you…!"

Zuko yelled at him, raising the gun with both of his hands, aiming at his father's back. "Leave her alone!" The man turned to look at him with surprised eyes, for the first time realizing how this might have been his last moment on Earth. His muscles flexed, his hold on the tanned skinned girl's shoulder strengthened… then his son pulled the trigger.

There was a metallic click which made the scarred teen flinch, but nothing happened. His good eye turned round when Ozai's mouth formed an animalistic grin. "You forgot to ignite it."

Then the moment was broken. His shaky hands made the move he had only seen in movies before, but his father already pulled Katara in front of him as a shield, making him curse all the gods he could remember of in his head…

"Put that down son," The man spoke, his fingers clenching on the girl's neck. He was foolish enough to put away his knife while charging towards the phone, but as long as the boy had that gun he didn't want to risk moving out of his living shield's cover. "You do not want to embrace her dead, do you?" He asked teasingly, in the meantime nearing the teen, keeping his girlfriend before him. It was not until he heard the wench speak did he start to scowl.

"Zuko, aim at his legs!"

Ozai felt his face twitch as he moved his grip to her chin and jaw. "_You_ will shut up." The pressure he had on her made her let out a whimper, and it was enough for him to look back at his son.

Zuko was holding the gun with a furrowed brow. His eyes narrowed at the man, the scar on his face and the blood on his other cheek made him look intimidating not pathetic as his father planned… "Let go of her, _now_." He ordered with his right hand's index finger on the trigger once again.

"Don't let him come cl-" Katara's voice was cut off as the man pressed his hand against her mouth, holding strongly enough so that she could not even bite him. But they already passed the edge of the bed, nearing him already too close.

Ozai did not let his smile fade up until this moment, when he stopped a few meters away from the boy. "I have given you the chance, Zuko… don't forget that." The scarred teen's expressions darkened at that, his anger rising like venomous viper towards this man who once dared to call himself his father, then came here to cause his end. The power of his emotions were so strong to shoot him right then that it blanked his mind when he was suddenly asked. "Which one of your arms is closer to the heart?"

_What the f-…?_ Then everything happened incredibly fast.

Katara let out a gasp as she was shoved towards his right hand and the gun.

Zuko's good eye turned round for a moment before he turned the weapon away, catching her with his arm as she crushed against him. Her cuffed hands felt his wild heartbeat on his chest when her big blue eyes met his. Then he looked behind her, his expressions turning firm and ready in a mere second. "Run Katara!" She heard him yell as he whirled with her in his arms, then he pushed him backwards, towards the door. Even though she's not falling thanks to the doorway behind her but her feet remained rooted to her spot when she saw Ozai attack him with the knife…

The scarred teen cried out, whirling away before the other could have hold onto him but she could see fresh blood on the blade in the man's hand. When Zuko's back met the wall, he left a bloodstain with his right shoulder, the strength of the flesh wound hitting the solid surface made him double up with his left hand on his shoulder. But his father moved towards him again when he shouted. "RUN!"

He raised the pistol towards Ozai with both hands this time, pulling the trigger only a second too late. His hand clenched upon his ones, trying to twist it out of his grip.

The man sneered as he lowered his face to his eye-level. "Don't send her away, Zuko…" With that, his other hand stroke him again, the knife disappearing in the boy's left shoulder to the hilt until he screamed, the gun twisting within his hands. "She wouldn't wanna miss the chance to see _your last moments!_"

Then Ozai pulled on his hands once again, and the loud bang made both of them freeze. Then the eyes of father and son met, the pale golden pair and the unscarred one of the darker amber went wide at the same time before both of their knees buckled, and they slipped towards the ground in unison…

* * *

_**A/N: Wow. This. Took. A LOT of evilness out of me. XD Seriously... I'm not sure whether I will ever be able to write a crime story again. *cough~liiiar~cough***_

_**But w00t! ^_____^ I'm so happy I've finally written this chapter. Just this morning I was complaining to my friend how I was stuck, and I couldn't make Ozai and his reasons clear enough. :D Then it seems I only needed to work on this a bit during the day - and not only After midnight as I tried before - and kiss-kiss-bang-bang, it was done!**_

_**Ah, I don't know what to say now. I'm rather curious about what you, my dearest readers, :) have in mind. So R&R... XD who else does Love cliffies? Mwuhaha~**_

_**The next chapter's title is gonna be... uhm... something. XD I'll add it here once I've translated it, lol...  
**_


	15. Twist of Fate

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.

* * *

**The Shadow of the Past**

_**Chapter 15 – Twist of Fate**_

Story by Last Butterfly

* * *

**Summary**: Modern AU, no bending. The first chapter is the background of the two characters, and it is the base of the story. How did Zuko gain his scar? What happened to Katara's and Sokka's mother? Read it to find out! - Zutara, Zuko x Katara

* * *

Zuko heard Katara screaming his name as if she had not been on the other side of the room but rather the other end of the world. He felt the wall scratch the length of his back as his legs could no longer hold up his and his father's united weight. His body went numb, the cut on the back of his right shoulder started throbbing, while the knife was still buried within his left one with his father's grasp upon it. His pale yellow eyes locked with his in one last intense gaze.

Then Ozai's mouth slightly opened while dark blood colored his lower lip and slowly his chin. As if the world had slowed down, Zuko watched how his father's body leaned to the side in slow motion, falling to the ground. The look on his face did not change from that very moment and the man stared into seemingly nothing with unspoken surprise on his features forever.

The man's hands slipped off of both weapons, leaving the scarred teen holding the still steaming gun in his shaking hand. Feminine sobs reached his ears but he could not move. His gaze locked with his father's opened eyes, his limbs trembling while the feeling of burning in his lungs urged him to breathe. But the rise and fall of his chest felt so painful that it made the whole process difficult…

Sirens sounded in the distance, breaking the complete silence which made Katara dare to move. She ran to Zuko's side, dropping to her knees with tears in her eyes. She called out to him but he did not even blink. He was staring down at the lying man whose chest was dyed red where the bullet hit him. It moved in right through his heart. This had indeed been the twist of fate. Luck was after all on their side. Because there was no way Ozai could have survived _that_.

She torn her gaze away from the shot man then reached out to her boyfriend's scarred cheek. Her lover. Her saviour. "Zuko," She spoke softly and when she realized how his skin had been especially pale, she turned his chin but his eyes barely focused. "Zuko!" That was when his breathing suddenly turning louder then his hand suddenly grabbed her wrist, clinging to her almost painfully. His lips moved but not a sound escaped his lips. The air left him in a mix of gasps and a rusty whistle.

_I should have warned you about him… you would have deserved to know who my father was._

His vision filled with red dots and he saw Katara's face shift from the left to the right in front of him. She was calling out to him but her voice sounded distorted. He did not feel alright…

A cold shiver ran through his body and when he tried to speak his lungs did not fully cooperate. He tried to inhale deeply but the air hunger did not fade away. He saw her eyes fill with tears, she was yelling by then but no matter how hard he tried, he could not answer her. Then he felt how her arms fell around his neck, carefully avoiding his wounds not to hurt him further.

He did not know whether only moments or an hour passed by, but out of nowhere people suddenly filled the room. From the corner of his eyes he saw uniformed men and women. They seemed to be everywhere. They appeared by Ursa's side, some of them by Ozai. Zuko stared at one of the men who knelt down by his father's side, while his panting became louder. The man turned his gaze at his colleagues while shaking his head then after one long look at him, he moved to cover up the upper body of the dead man. Only then did the scarred teen close his eyes with relief.

His father, the worst nightmare of his life, had passed away.

When he heard a shout he turned his head just in time to see his uncle with one of the angriest expressions he had ever seen on him. Then the old man punched one of the policemen who stood in his way. Between two gasps Zuko let his mouth form a smile. His right hand finally let go of the gun that someone tried to pry out of his fingers in the last minutes. He did not even realize that…

Iroh's eyes turned round when he eventually saw him, and not much later Sokka's and Azula's figures appeared by the old tea-maker's side too. But as they were looking at him like they had seen a ghost, it eventually made his smile fade. When his glance moved to meet Katara's again, he saw her crying when she reluctantly pulled away from him. He slowly raised his left hand, reaching towards her cheek, wiping away her tears with his thumb but only more seemed to follow. Maybe it happened because of his gesture. He saw how she placed her hand above his upon her cheek, but his arm felt so numb from his shoulder that he could barely feel her touch…

He was already feeling dizzy but then someone lit in his eyes, making him blink which caused the black and red dots to completely wash away his vision. _There is not enough air, there is just too many people. Can't they feel that? And… _

_Who turned off the lights?_

His head bowed down to Katara's shoulder before his eyes slowly closed. "You're gonna be all right…" He heard her shaky voice like a mantra before darkness slowly overtook him, welcoming him like an old friend, finally closing out his worries. "P-please, Zuko," Closing out the pain… "Don't give up now!"

_I'm sorry, Katara. I'm so sorry…_

* * *

Hakoda could not calm down on the way to the hospital. Bato forbid him to drive, snatching away his keys and there was nothing he could have said to make him change his mind.

Only once had he felt so useless in his life. And his friend probably felt that too.

Bato already ignored the speed-limit, but it still did not feel fast enough for the restless man. The rain was pelting down tirelessly and the rhythmic noise of the windshield wiper only strengthened his bad feelings. Just as he was late when realizing who Ozai had really been, he felt time was slipping away again. His fingers drummed on the door in a wild rhythm only he had been able to follow.

Sokka called him when they were heading to their house, only that's why they had changed directions. His son could not say much because some nurse told him not to use his cell-phone there but no matter what he said his heart was still racing.

"_We're fine dad… Katara is too. It's just that Zuko… he's… in a pretty bad shape. You should be here too. Oh, and though Kat' is fine but… don't freak out when you see her, ok? Just- …y-yes, alright, I'm sorry. – Dad, I gotta go. We'll wait for you."_

A part of him did not dare to believe what he was told. Maybe he had been a single parent for too long. He sometimes just had this fear how things could go downhill once again in such a short amount of time no one would believe it could.

Still, Hakoda could not rest until he had seen his children. He remembered when they were young and ill, he had been almost as sick as they were during work, until he went home and found them feeling better. Kya used to laugh at him because of this habit, reminding him how she told him on the phone that they were already playing around the house half of the day. God, how he missed her… maybe she could have been able to chase away his fears.

"_But… don't freak out when you see her, ok?"_

When his fist slammed against the door Bato had a side-glance at him. He had been so tense throughout this ride that if he went on like this for long he would eventually snap.

"They'll be okay, Hakoda." Bato spoke, but as his boss only answered with a grunt he merely heaved a sigh. The last minutes of their ride went on in seemingly total silence as the other had given up the continuous drumming from before and rested his fist on the car's door.

Hardly had Bato pulled over, the other was already running across the lawn and towards the modern building in the pouring rain.

--

It only took a moment for the man to come to a sudden halt from his run, his blue eyes taking in every face and every detail.

Ursa looked like she had been crying, her face halfway hidden in Iroh's shoulder while his arm rested on her waist. The man whispered calming words into her ear which made her nod but her fingers clenched into his red clothes for seemingly more than just physical support.

Then he saw them, both of his children and Azula too. Katara was embraced by the golden eyed girl, and her brother was holding her hands while crouching before her. Her lower lip was wounded and swollen, and the side of her face was covered with a bluish-purple bruise. There were bandages at the base of neck, and her blue dress had been tainted with deep red stains on several places. Her yet unshed tears made her eyes glisten in the neon's light, and when she finally looked up, her broken gaze made his heart clench. She had been bruised, sad and tired, but she was _alive._

And then she was on her feet, meeting him halfway in a run, her arms wrapping around his neck with a half-sigh and half-sob. Words she could not say out before left her lips, one after another while clinging to him, and he was holding her as if she had come back from death itself.

"Dad, he's hurt… Zuko's hurt and it's all because of me! I-I shouldn't have let him in, it's all my fault! And now he's… t-the doctor said his lungs might have…!"

Hakoda brushed his daughter's hair, shushing her softly. He did not know what to say, so he said nothing. It was selfish of him, but knowing that she was alive had been enough for him in that very moment while holding her in his arms. She and her brother meant the world to him. They were his life. And thanks to every God, now they were safe.

Then he slowly understood the things she had said. And what she couldn't tell him, Sokka and Iroh said out for her later.

Zuko, the scarred teen who his son had argued with for so long… and who had completely stolen his daughter's heart, was a hero.

He stopped his father. He saved those who had been the most important to him. And now he was lying between life and death on a hospital bed.

* * *

When Zuko was brought in, the doctors came and went while they had been waiting anxiously, and only hours later did they finally bring any news.

After the story the police informed them about, the surgeons thought the boy would not live through another day. But they had to realize that he was amazingly strong. Even though he had two broken ribs and his collarbone had been cracked, his lungs had been unhurt. He had hampered respiration as a symptom of serious blood-loss, and that was what worried them the most.

It took them a while to stop the bleeding but in the end they said that he was going to survive. They said it had been a twist of fate…

* * *

-- DAYS LATER --

His eyes opened and closed a couple of times on his way to the hospital; that he could remember. It was sure ironic how history could repeat itself. The last time he was brought to a place like this, it had also been because of Ozai. But the pain he felt back then felt much worse than this… maybe because this time it was truly over?

It was strange though. Zuko believed that once people died they did not dream. Maybe he was wrong after all?

Because he was definitely dreaming. And in his dream he had seen an angel.

An angel with tanned skin, wavy brown hair and the most wonderful cerulean eyes. But those gave her away. He knew who she was because only Katara could have eyes like that.

She had been more mature than her almost eighteen-year-old self, and she looked wonderful. She was wearing white boots which ended just below her knees and a _shamelessly_ short, blue mini-dress. It took him quite a while to realize it had been a uniform of a nurse. (His gaze had to take in many, _many_ details of the whole image before it could have happened.)

Oh, Zuko knew well that in reality uniforms never looked like this, but he thought what the hell, if he was dead anyway at least he got to heaven. Because Katara had been there with him, looking amazing as always.

Only when she tended his wounds did he remember how she wanted to go to medic school in reality too. He frowned when he thought about how she wanted to be a real doctor. And he… he wanted to see it become true, while he had his own dream to achieve. And they had so many plans for the future already… _their_ future.

And then he came to a realization: he could not die now. He had too much to do, too much to see. He couldn't let it happen. No… not yet.

Then in his dream he placed a hand above dream-Katara's, stopping her from redoing his bandages. And her smile faded when he told her he had to leave. That he wanted to wake up.

Her blue eyes showed sorrow but she made a small nod before slowly sitting down by the side of his bed. For a minute his eyes fell on her long legs and when one of his hands fell on her thigh he felt a small smirk come to his lips. It was going to cause him physical pain to leave his dream-Katara. Those eyes, and her oh so _soft_ skin…

But he always headed down the more difficult path, didn't he?

His dream-nurse whispered her farewell into his unscarred ear, and a smile came to his face as one of her soft hair-loopies tickled his forehead. She looked down at him, returning his smile then slowly closed her eyes. And after blowing a feather light kiss on his forehead, his little heaven suddenly turned to dust…

--

He woke with a start and the sudden movement made him wince. The numb warmth he had felt during his dream faded away. He was shivering from both cold and exhaustion, the pain in both of his shoulders started spreading and he groaned louder than his silent dream would have allowed it. His voice sounded harsh after the soft words of his dream girl. Reality just had to ruin things…

When his hand twitched he realized that while in his dream his hand rested on dream-Katara's thigh, in reality someone put a stuffed toy by his side, and now one of his arms was holding a plush turtle-duck. Squeezing more likely. The toy's head was turned towards him and the smile sewn on its soft head brought an unexpected reaction.

Because in the next moment Zuko was smiling, and then he started chuckling. He was in pain, instead of the perfect woman he was hugging a stuffed toy, and it was _smiling back at him_. And he suddenly couldn't help laughing out aloud.

"By the Gods, Zuzu." When he heard a sigh he slightly turned his head towards the voice. "Everyone's worried sick about you and you giggle like an idiot." Azula was sitting in a chair by his bed's side with crossed arms and a light smirk appeared on her face as she raised one of her eyebrows. "Are you high?"

In truth a rather painful weight finally left his sister's chest when he woke up but old habits did not change, and seeing that half-hidden smirk on her face made the scarred teen pull the turtle-duck closer to him. "No," When in the next moment he involuntarily let out another chuckle, he lifted a hand in front of his mouth. "Maybe?" But when his sister stood up and walked up to him he eventually fell silent, clutching the stuffed toy to his chest as if to protect it. Or to use it as a shield, because these words slipped through his lips next: "Please don't hurt me…"

* * *

_**A/N: "Azula, please don't hurt me… I'm in pain." XD **_

_**So, I'm sorry for the long break, but I am a bit addicted to World of Warcraft, and I needed my brain to forget everything about those exams I had too.**_

_**Also, :(**__** I was so unhappy because I eventually had to end all this tension I built up. I also wanted Ozai to die. Sorry ppl, he was a bad, bad guy and he deserved it. Honestly. But Zuko is otherwise a too good person to do it unless it happens in self-defense. So there. - I know it's a cliché, but I like this kind. The bad guy goez bye-bye, and the victim saves the day. Yaay :D**_

_**:D **__**Oh btw, just a little biology lesson: Zuko had air hunger and his vision blurred because of blood-loss, but no one knew whether his lungs were hurt or not because of his wounds (made by Ozai's knife) until he was in the operating room. O___O Poor Zuko…**_

_**Haha, :D but in the end he ended up high due to the painkillers. XD Lulz. So don't be surprised if he unmanly GIGGLES. XD Oh, and he might say out things the way they pop in his head. Hehe, the next chap will be fun to write. XDDD**_

_**Leave a review if you liked it, :) we'll soon reach the story's end…**_


	16. A Nightmare's End

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.

* * *

**The Shadow of the Past**

_**Chapter 16 – A Nightmare's End**_

Story by Last Butterfly

* * *

**Summary**: Modern AU, no bending. The first chapter is the background of the two characters, and it is the base of the story. How did Zuko gain his scar? What happened to Katara's and Sokka's mother? Read it to find out! - Zutara, Zuko x Katara

* * *

Azula was staring down at Zuko in his hospital room, while he was hugging a stuffed toy. "Please don't hurt me…"

The way his round good eye was fixated on her, she eventually let out a laugh. And this time it somehow came out softer than her usual chuckles she welcomed him with. If he hadn't known he was not completely sane because of painkillers he would have said she had a small tear in one of her eyes. But maybe... ah no. He must have imagined it there.

As she raised one of her hands and reached towards him he flinched out of reflex but as in the next moment it fell on top of his head, he looked up at his sister bewildered. She rolled her eyes, murmuring something about 'puppy eyes' before ruffling his hair – in his opinion a bit rougher than necessary, but it had been Azula who did it, so it was understandable.

"Only because you are in pain." She said then blew out a bigger amount of air to move her bangs out of her eyes before straightening up.

He raised his only eyebrow but as the movement hurt his cut – and now bandaged – cheek, he let it drop before blurting out: "Are _you _Okay?"

"Of course I am, you idiot-!" She snapped at him before clenching her teeth to stop herself. She put her hands in her pockets with a shrug and asked while looking down at her shoes, almost uninterested. "So how are you?"

"I…"A smile crossed Zuko's face when he answered. "I feel like a pincushion." His sister's face turned red in a mere second, but this time he knew it was not him who angered her.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah… I can also recall that you threw Sokka out of the ambulance for making that joke." Her brother spoke. "And it made me realize… something." Her brother's smile widened to a content one. "Azula, you _love_ _me _."

She let out a huff while looking to the side, her mouth forming a small frown too. "You're stupid."

"But you still do."

Azula crossed her arms before turning on her heels. "Think what you want, Dum-dum. _I _have better things to do…" Her ears pinked by the time she reached the door, but his light laugh in the end made her lips curl up into a smile. _Finally Zuzu, you are awake. _

She crossed the hall to step into the room opposite to her brother's. The room was only lit by a lamp on the bedside-table, two forms curled up in the room's two bed while in the far corner a pot-bellied man was sitting on a chair, his chin bowed down to his chest. When she closed the door the old man let out a half snort, his head rose and he blinked rapidly. "Jasmine please…!" When he saw Azula standing in the doorway he rubbed one of his eyes. "Oh, it's you. I'll switch you now, let your mother rest some more…" Iroh spoke lowly, and he was already getting up when she shook her head.

"Uncle, he's conscious."

The old man froze in mid-step, meeting her eyes with wide ones. Only when she made a small nod did he dare to move again, hurrying out through the door. "T-tell them, please!" He was out of the room in more than a second, his louder voice echoing in the hallway when he rushed to his nephew's room.

Azula walked up to the bed closer to her first. She could not see the face of the girl lying there through her thick wavy locks, but as she was hugging the pillow she guessed it would have been a miracle anyway. She lightly shook the girl's shoulder but she only murmured something, trying to curl herself up more.

"Katara," It was strange how life could change people. She and the Water Tribe girl had barely ever talked to each other before Ozai's appearance. But in the last couple of days it did not seem to matter at all. She, Katara, Ty Lee and even Toph seemed to be talking and hugging in the last three days as if they had been best friends for years. Well, mainly Ty Lee did the hugging. But Katara needed it and for once even Azula thought it was luck that she had a friend like her.

Mai did not even show up. Ty Lee said she saw her driving her Porsche with a lot of bags. She did not even wave back at her while passing by. Azula did not confess that she had a pretty bad argument with her about friendship, brothers, lies and dark little secrets which her parents would have not been happy to hear about…

After shaking the girl again, she opened her blue eyes then gasped, sitting up at once. "What happened, Azula? Is he…?"

The pale skinned girl opened her mouth then closed it, she nodded with tired eyes. "He's up."

The blue eyes girl was kicking off her blanket, and with a couple of rapid "oh-my-God"-s she halfway hugged her, halfway fell off the bed and they would have ended up on the floor if the wall hadn't been behind the golden eyed girl. "Sorry!" Katara apologized with a smile but she ran after Iroh to her boyfriend's room in a hurry too.

For a long moment Azula remained there, leaning against the wall when she felt a burning sensation in her eyes and throat. She needed five minutes to herself before waking up her mother to let her tears fall. Oh yes, this had Also been Zuko's fault, but once she could let him be. Her stupid brother would truly be there with them to give her a vast amount of chances to tease him. Now it had been sure. _Thank Agni… _

Only when her mother's arms fell around her did she realize that Ursa had woken up. Though Katara had been probably loud enough to wake the dead too.

"I'm fine…" She said and wiped her eyes before meeting her mother's gaze, trying to make a convincing smile but at the moment she was too tired, and that strange feeling in her throat just did not want to fade. "Z-zuko's awake. He probably wants to see you."

Ursa made a small nod but did not move. "And he will," She said while smiling at her which made Azula sniff. She hadn't seen her mother smile like that for a long time when she looked at her. She halfway thought Ursa could only smile like that at her brother. "But not when you need me too." Her mother lifted a hand to her face, wiping away her tears then embraced her, blowing a kiss on top of her head while her daughter was too surprised to pull away. Azula had that habit if it came to her mother for a long time. But this time she did not.

The woman said nothing more and her daughter did not feel like speaking either. They had been talking a lot in the last few days. She confessed that Ozai called her but Ursa did not yell with her. She didn't even get mad. And in those days: the wall she had been building for years, trying to close her mother out had finally fallen.

* * *

Iroh's bear hug made Zuko cry out first. When Katara did the same he managed to reduce it into a groan. A loud one at that but that did not matter. Men could handle pain. Or so he wanted his girlfriend to think.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" The Water Tribe girl pulled away but remained sitting next to him. For a long moment she just kept on staring at him while trying not to let her tears fall. "You are alive." She finally whispered, her hands holding one of his gently but firmly. "I… I was so afraid that… that…"

"Shh," He slowly straightened up into a sitting position, his free hand cupping her face while looking into her eyes. "I'm fine."

When she allowed herself a smile with her tears slowly rolling down her cheeks, his gaze slowly took in her bruises, the bandages on her neck, and her messy hair. His lips curled upwards while placing one of her hair-locks behind her ear. "You look…" When he let out a chuckle a blush came to her face. "Honestly, terrible."

Katara's face reddened more as she put her hands on her hips. "Oh yeah? Look who's talking," She poked her laughing boyfriend in the chest whose laugh mixed with a couple of coughs after catching her hand. "Mr-I-can-be-bandaged-from-head-to-toe-cuz-I'm-a-guy-but-you-should-look-like-a-mannequin!"

If anything this made Zuko laugh only louder. Even Iroh smiled knowingly to himself, while hiding his hands in his sleeves. _Ah, young love… _He only stood there in the room a little longer then decided to go and check on Ursa and Azula. He also had a phone-call to make to Hakoda as he promised…

"Do you even _know _how selfish you are?" The tanned girl ranted on, while pulling against Zuko's soft hold on her wrists. She did not want to use her full strength though, so it ended up as a more playful move than an actual wrestle. "I've been worried sick! Everyone has been! And you-you…!"

"Katara," The scarred teen could finally speak as his laughter died out, but his girlfriend decided she was not finished.

"No, don't you say anything! If you make me any madder I swear I'll-"

She never had a chance to finish that threat, because Zuko let go of one of her hands to reach behind her nape and pulled her into a sudden kiss. He smiled against her lips when the frown disappeared from her features while holding their eye-contact. Then she slowly relaxed too and her anger at him faded just as fast as it came. She allowed him to deepen the kiss, and after closing her eyes she snaked one of her arms around his shoulder to pull him even closer…

That's when the scarred teen broke their kiss with a hiss escaping him. One of his hands moved to hold his shoulder while he spoke through his teeth. "Gods woman, that hurt!"

"I'm sorry!" Katara's hands moved before her mouth with a gasp. "I-I didn't want to…! Are you alright?"

"It's ok." He leaned back against his pillow while letting out a great amount of air, then let go of his shoulder putting a hand on the Water Tribe girl's knee instead. "I guess I should have waited a bit longer with that." His expressions changed back to his previous smile, but she could not know that it was because he remembered back to the images he saw before he had woken up. She raised an eyebrow at him when his thumb brushed her knee by his side, and only then did he speak again. "I've been dreaming about you, you know."

"Really?" That brought a smile to her face too, and she leaned forward towards him daringly while pushing her hair back above her shoulder. He already found her movement seductive, oh but when she lowered her voice and batted her eyelashes, he realized it was not at all accidental. "And what was I doing?"

"You were my very own, personal nurse." Zuko's smile reached his eyes as she reached towards him, her fingers were playing with his hair, pushing it away from his forehead. "You can bet you were dressed accordingly too, you little minx."

At that Katara offered him a mischievous look. "Well, I _can _be your nurse if you wish." Her fingers slowly trailed down his jaw while her other hand pressed against the bed by his other side. "Just tell me where does it hurt, _Zuzu. _"

He rolled his eyes when her smile turned into a small smirk, her fingers trailing to his lips. "Please don't call me that." He murmured against her fingertips, but she merely giggled as he started frowning. "No, really. It's so childish… don't ruin the moment."

"All right," The blue eyed girl looked in his amber eyes, her hand moving away from his lips, brushing into his raven hair. "If that's what you really want."

"You just agree with that now?" Zuko's eyebrow rose again, for a moment he squinted as the bandage on his face pulled on his skin, but then asked lowly. "You've been calling me like that for I don't know how long... and what's with the smile?"

Katara slightly shook her head while leaning closer to him once again, but making sure to keep her weight by his sides and not on him. "I'm just happy, Zuko. You know," She said with the softest of smiles. "I would have never thought..."

"Thought what?" He asked lowly, his gaze not leaving hers.

She slightly pushed her forehead against his, only closing her eyes for a second as she felt his hands brush her hips and waist. "That we could ever... be like this again. That we would both live through this." She whispered, her sparkling eyes opened and he had never seen them more beautiful than in that very moment, while her smile almost radiated warmth to someone who had been out in the cold for days. "That the one who almost died while saving us would truly wake up." The scarred teen's eyes slightly grew while listening to that, and his hands came to a shaky halt upon her warm skin. "You are a hero, Zuko."

"I…" At that the teen closed his eyes, feeling how his face and ears both turned red in less than a second. "Katara, I see it _quite _differently-" Before he could have shook his head he felt lips press against his own, and her curly hair on the side of his face. She knew he would try to protest. After all she had known him better by then than anyone else. Zuko and all his buts and what ifs...

She understood now that he had all these because of Ozai: because of the man who he resembled so much and yet, who he would never be like. But she decided she could live with these. No… she _especially _liked these insecurities in him. Had he been any different then they wouldn't be here. They survived. And really, that was all that mattered in the end.

Oh, he did not protest though when she was kissing him. It almost made her smile. After all the things they went through that did not change. Not one bit. Even when they started dating: they could argue all the time but once they let the distance between them disappear, their troubles would leave with that too.

She slowly pulled away with a content smirk on her lips and she made a small nod as he let a slight smile come to his face too. She could still see doubt in his eyes, but with time she wanted to make sure that it would fade.

"And," She started softly while her nose remained so close to his that they almost touched. "You are _my _hero."

Zuko's smile widened while gazing into her eyes, and his hands softly brushed her slim waist. "And is there a reward for saving, my lovely Water Tribe girl?"

"Oh, sure there is." Katara smiled while batting her eyelashes. But before he could have kissed her again, she pulled away with her finger against his lips. "But first we'll have to wait for those wounds to heal."

She merely giggled at his groan as she got off his bed, but soon - as half of his family came in the room too – he accepted the situation. Even though they all seemed to talk to him at the same time, his eyes always found their way back to a pair of blue ones. Then without realizing how tired he had really been, he dozed off while thinking about the future. The future where his father would only be a dark memory. Where he could live without the shadow of his past. And where he didn't have to keep his secrets from those he loved anymore. Especially not from the love of his life…

Did the scarred teen have a calendar, he would have marked that day: because unlike before, he never saw his father in his dreams ever again. It seemed that Ozai's evil had perished along with his final breath. For Zuko, that was the day of his nightmare's end.

* * *

_**A/N: Well then, I guess this is it. :) We have eventually come to the story's end. It kind of brings me down to finish a fic, (that's why it took me so long to update too. ^^; Sorry about that.)**_

_**I was thinking about some more Zutara fluff (a prologue? Maybe?) But really, :D in a hospital one can only do so much. XD I wrote then rewrote this chapter already at least 3 times, :S and I'm still only half satisfied. (For example, D: I've left out Toph and Sokka... but I reeeeally wanted to focus on Zutara now. :) And Azula! There's just not Enough love for Azula out there ppl, :( but she would deserve it too.)**_

_**Well, :) now there is only one thing left: to Thank You All for reading and reviewing. :) I mean it. :D You can always make my day with that! ^_^**_

_**Untill the next story, :) I wish you all a good day, :D a good week, and a good year, really. :) Don't forget the Zutaraness! ;) Bye~  
**_


End file.
